Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls, and Kings
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: In a war-ridden dystopian society where lives are on the line, one girl braves to gather together a collection of tips and rules on surviving in this new military force alongside her brave soldiers. "Of course that's because Iwa-chan and I are in a polyamorous relationship with her!" "When did I ever agree to that?" "Trashy-kawa." Alongside her fellow dorks is what she meant. Oc/?
1. Don't worry, it's always like this

**I shouldn't be doing this because I already have too many stories but I can't help it. ;-;**

 **Inspired by Gusari's absolutely phenomenal and beautiful artwork for a Haikyuu manga known as the First Battle Demployment, this story will be taking place in a Battle Deployment! AU, or in a sense, basically all our Haikyuu dorks as soldiers in a post-apocalyptic war-ridden world :') Hilariousness, sadness, and romance on varying ratings ahead!**

 **Love ya all! Thanks for taking the time out to read this ;)**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

 **A Marshmellowtime Productions...**

* * *

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls and Kings**

Chapter One:

Don't worry, it's always like this

* * *

" _The year 20XX... In a world of evil and chaos, a wild and desolate dystopia, that which was the former police force and currently transforming itself into a new organization... made a complete and splendid evolution into a group of private military corporations!_

 _This is a simple girl's guide to life on the battlefield alongside those hired by the military company, 'tough boy' mercenaries and their stories and her tips on how to survive..._

 _More or less."_

* * *

 _Tip Number One:_ It's okay to come in last during training once or twice.

* * *

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Sharp pants left her breath as her arms pumped at her sides rapidly, eyes darting around the crumbled buildings and rusted lampposts. Her eyes snapped to the blur of a shadow behind her and she increased her pace, ducking into a narrow alleyway and making a sharp turn into the broken window of an abandoned building.

Matted sooty black locks, bordering a grayer tone spread out hazardously over her shoulders, spilling from her ponytail as she shoved her badly cut side swept bangs to the side and checked the ammunition in her pistol. She clicked her tongue at the small number of ammo left and inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm her beating heart. _You can do this. You can do this._

 _You're not dying today._

The rumble of an explosive going off a little further down the length of the street caused a grin to crack her lips, eyes glittering with newfound ambition as she double checked that her knife was strapped into her holster against her hip. Somewhere off to the side she heard a loud cry reaching the heavens in pain and she winced, checking the ticking numbers against her wrist. _Gotta hurry._

Warily, double checking to make sure her boots were laced up, she ducked around the corner, rolling over and standing up as she raised her gun—

"Found ya, Natsu-chan~"

A sharp chill ran down her spine and she nearly let out her own blood curdling screech, whirling around with wide eyes as wicked hazel met her gaze, a smirk plastered over his lips as he took aim with his gun. "You're not getting away this time!"

Natsume's hand quickly slipped to her holster and milk chocolate brown eyes widened, face paling a fraction upon realization as she threw her knife without remorse toward him, well aware that with his trajectory he'd be unable to avoid the blade without dropping his own gun and his aim on her. Without a second thought she took off running, arms pumping as she turned one corner and lunged upwards, scaling up a wired fence and throwing herself over the side just as a shot rang out, ricocheting off the rusted metal and landing harmlessly against the concrete. Her eyes snapped to the side where a flash of white and black turned sharply and she cursed, eyes darting this way and that as she landed on the balls of her feet, quickly taking off at a quick run.

 _Not today. Not today._ Her eyes narrowed, sweat dripping down the side of her face as she breathed heavily, catching the flash of metal and grabbing her pistol as she shot into the window before her, glass shattering upon impact as she lunged throughout without remorse, feeling a piece nick the side of her cheek and her arm. _I'm going to be the one that does it!_

She felt thundering footsteps land behind her and she whirled around, eyes widening as she barely ducked a gloved punch. Feline eyes snapped to her own with a darkening gaze, a wicked grin curling at his lips as he stepped forward, bringing his foot around for a sharp roundhouse as she dropped to the ground, pushing off with her hands and launching herself backwards. He threw a look of lazy amusement, eyes twinkling. "Don't tell me you're just going to run this time, kitten~"

"Sometimes the best battles are won," her hand slyly crept behind her, gripping onto the wooden chair she'd spotted when she'd first entered and grasping it tightly in her hand. He stalked forward, bringing his arm back to deliver another punch when his eyes widened and she grinned as she brought the wooden chair flying toward him. "Running away!"

"Shit! Hey, that's dirty!"

"All's fair in love and war!" She cackled, dashing further into the store as she used up another round to fire into the glass window display, launching herself through it with arms braced in front of her as she skidded to a halt, head snapping back and forth before she took off down another alleyway.

"You said it yourself, Natsu-chan!" Her eyes went wide and she ducked to the side as a well-trained fist swung out towards her, darkened maroon irises meeting calm coal and she grimaced, glancing behind her where the brunette was taking aim, a bright grin on his lips.

"Teaming up is unfair," she muttered under her breath, heart thudding wildly in her chest as the man before her readied himself, body coiling to strike while the man behind her hummed in amusement.

"Iwa-chan and I decided to split the reward!"

"Shut up, Trashy-kawa, we have only ten seconds left."

 _Ten is all I have to hold out for._ She ducked another kick, lunging forward to avoid his swipe as she rolled along the floor and brought her arm up to block while she swung her foot forward, catching his leg until he used the momentum to swing himself around and bring his own foot forward. Natsume's eye's went wide and she lunged the side, glancing to the timer as she shot forward, attempting to reach for cover when—

 _Bam!_

A stinging pain exploded against her shoulder and she toppled over, caught off center just as a ringing bell echoed throughout the deserted town. A foot came down firmly onto her back and she felt the breath rush out of her as she jerked, deflating as a gun cocked itself against her head.

"Dead." The man above her declared, and Natsume groaned, grumbling beneath her breath as off to the side a cheer went up and boots quickly approached her.

"Nice job, Iwa-chan!" One of the four captains of the Commanding team, Oikawa Tooru cheered, slipping an arm through Lt. Iwaizumi Hajime's, eyes glittering victoriously as he stuck his tongue out and flashed a victory pose. "We killed Natsu-chan!"

"Check the timer, idiot." Iwaizumi said flatly, shaking Oikawa off of him with a rough shudder and the brown haired soldier quickly let out a whine of hurt at the action, complaining about how rough Iwaizumi always was with him. "We have to see what time she died!"

"Yeah!" Natsume protested, eyes suddenly growing bright as she struggled beneath Iwaizumi, who quickly released his foot off her back and helped her up as she brushed the dust off her uniform and jerked up her sleeve to check her watch at the time of impact. "There's still a chance that—"

00:01

"Damn it!" Natsume cried, digging her hands into her hair as Oikawa cheered and Iwaizumi patted her back comfortingly. " _Ah,_ I was so close!"

"Not fast enough to get away from me~" Oikawa sang, grasping her wrist with sly fingers as he pulled to towards him, pressing a rewarding kiss to the watch at her wrist. Natsume merely pouted and Oikawa hummed appreciatively, half-lidded eyes turning toward her coyly as he added, "That means Iwa-chan and I won this round, Natsu-chan~ We get a _reward_."

"Don't remind me," Natsume sighed, looking forlornly at the ground as Iwaizumi rubbed the top of her head, his fingers running through her ponytail out of habit in an attempt to straighten out any knots and she crossed her arms. "You guys get the prize for today's training."

Oikawa blinked, looking at her in disbelief as his mouth formed a curved smile. "No, no, Natsu-chan, I meant from you— _ack_."

Iwaizumi's foot had collided with the brunette's back, knocking him into a nearby building as Natsume rolled her shoulder. A calloused hand appeared in her view and Iwaizumi gingerly fingered the area the rubber bullet had shot. "You alright?"

"A real one would hurt a lot more than this," she grinned. "Baka-kawa is merciless during times like this."

"That's cruel, Natsu-chan!" Oikawa cried, tears forming in his eyes as he shot up from the pile of rubble he'd fallen into. "You were the one who threw a knife at me first—"

"Ah, man, so close." Kuroo Tetsurou, another of the four captains of the Commanding squad sighed, stepping onto Oikawa's back as his fellow captain let out an indignant squawk at the treatment. His eyes landed on a pouting Natsume and he made his way over, hands in his pockets as a wicked grin overtook his lips. "I almost had you there, didn't I?"

"You did," Natsume admitted with a sigh, noticing the shards of wood on his uniform she idly brushed them off. "That didn't hurt too much did it?"

"You're gonna have to throw harder than that if you want to do more damage," Kuroo purred and Iwaizumi blinked in mild surprise as he turned down to her.

"You threw a chair at him?"

"Well—"

"Did you see Bokuto-senpai? He threw himself off the building like _whoosh_!" Natsume's eyes strayed somewhat fondly to the two newest recruits the force as Hinata Shoyo came into sight, bouncing up and down while Kageyama Tobio quickly retaliated, sniper rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Well, Oikawa-senpai caught the rabbit in the end!" Natsume winced and Kuroo laughed, poking at her puffed out cheek while Iwaizumi like the mother he was assessed the two of them for any wounds.

"Not without help from Iwaizumi-senpai!"

"Ma, ma, I think everyone worked plenty hard," Lt. Sugawara mused, bringing his arms up to stretch languidly as a pale faced Asahi followed behind him. "We all deserve a good rest after today's training, especially Natsume."

"I actually might hit the gym," Natsume rolled her shoulder, reaching over when Iwaizumi held out the knife she'd thrown earlier and thanking him she put it back into her holster. "I need to stretch out my arms—"

"I want to hit the gym, too!" Hinata quickly bounded over, eyes bright and eager as he jumped up and down. "I want to practice more!"

"M-Me too!" Kageyama quickly added, eyes shining intently as Natsume laughed good naturedly.

"Well, there's plenty of room in the gym—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" A rough arm swung out, landing on her shoulder as Natsume teetered forward with a _whoosh_ of air escaping her lips. Golden irises glittered excitedly and Captain Bokuto Koutarou grinned from ear to ear. "If it's extra training count me in!"

"I think you've over exerted yourself plenty today," Lt. Akaashi Keiji reappeared from the shadow of a building, shifting the sniper rifle over his shoulder to a more comfortable position as he added. "You got zero kills today, Bokuto."

"That's only because there's no point in getting anyone else when the main goal was to catch the rabbit!" Bokuto exclaimed loudly, causing Natsume to sway to the side to avoid having her ear blown off from the force of his voice.

"Who—" hands grasped both her shoulders and tugged her forward into a vest clad chest, Natsume blinking blandly—rather used to this whole exchange after Rabbit Hole exercises (1). "Iwa-chan and I caught!"

"Yes, yes," Natsume sighed, reaching up and patting the top of Oikawa's wavy brown locks with some difficulty as he beamed at the action. "You caught me, good job."

"Despite the fact that there's a main goal," all eyes turned toward the center of the streetway where the fourth captain and to the entire Commander team, the _head_ captain, Sawamura Daichi appeared, a firm look on his features. "It's important that we be prepared to make other side missions our priority to come to the final conclusion."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Daichi threw a glance Natsume's way as well as she paled slightly, turning her eyes skyward while Oikawa was nuzzling his face into her hair. "And Kaito, since you were caught..."

Everyone's eyes turned toward her somewhat pityingly and she sighed, shoulders slumping.

"You're on cleaning duty today with Young Eagle Team, since they came in last."

"Ah, man!"

"Y-Yessir!"

Lieutenant Natsume Kaito brought her hand to her head in a salute, understanding this was the fourth time this month she'd lost this exercise as a heavy sigh leaving her lips once more.

"Yessir."

* * *

"Neh, Kaito-senpai," Natsume paused where she was polishing one of the boots off, sleeves rolled up to reveal slender but toned arms, scars marring areas this way and that and a single leather wristband bound together on her left hand. Hinata was looking at her with bright eyes, leaning forward on his stool eagerly. "How did you get so good at making explosives? The one that went off today was amazing!"

Natsume's lips curled upwards slightly at that, a somewhat modest blush dusting her cheeks as she rubbed the back of her head, mindful not to get shoe polish on her cheek like last time. "Well, most of it stemmed from the fact that I always liked taking things apart, I just put that toward good use and found out I had a knack for making things go _boom_."

Kageyama, though seemingly hard at work polishing down the other row of boots, was listening with his head cocked their ways, looking to pick up good tips and further his skills in combat. Natsume looked thoughtful as she added, "A lot of it is because Hajime and Tooru—" Kageyama spluttered at the familiar usage of first names. "—Became really good at everything else. I'm sure you guys know they're honestly probably the best team but when I started to realize some of my combat skills couldn't be on par with theirs, I tried to find other stuff I could excel in that wouldn't hold them back."

Though the three of them had been recruited as a trio, it became evidently clear where her skills as a former thief came into play while Oikawa and Iwaizumi shone through the class as the star pupils of their division. Natsume despite their protests and Oikawa's insistence badgering that she should quit and stay at the nice apartment on site the corporation would furbish for them and out of the field, did her best to double her training as well as her efforts so she wouldn't fall behind and carry down their name with her.

"B-But Kaito-senpai, you're amazing as well!" Hinata quickly gushed on, eyes shining brightly as he leaned so far forward, Natsume was idly worried he'd topple over and hurt himself. "I've seen your battle rankings! Not to mention you have a record in some of the trainings as well!"

"Well," Natsume's shoulders squared back and she tipped her head up somewhat haughtily, looking rather proud of herself from the praise. Sooty black locks near gray in color threatened to spill out of the bun atop her head and maroon irises shone brightly. "It's not _that_ much, but if you ever want to stick around, I'd be glad to teach you what I know about explosives too!"

"Really? Yes, plesase!"

"Me too!" Kageyama quickly rushed over, causing his stool to topple over as Natsume mindfully set aside the boot polish so it wouldn't spill. "I would like to learn as well!"

"Teach us everything you know!"

"You guys are pretty greedy, aren't you?" Natsume laughed, setting aside Iwaizumi's boots with a little more care and tossing Oikawa's next to them, his laces bound together in a messy knot as her way of payback. She mindfully double laced Kenma's shoes as well considering tomorrow morning he'd find it too much a hassle to tie his shoes and walk out with them undone. "I'm not the best teacher but I promise I'll do my best."

"Please tell me all of Oikawa-senpai's weaknesses as well!"

"Hahaha, maybe next time if Tooru pisses me off."

"I know! Let's race to see who can finish cleaning duties first! Loser has to give up their share of meat tonight!"

"Y-You're on!"

 _I just wanted to do this peacefully._ Natsume thought somewhat tearfully, quickly digging into the work set out for her with new found vigor for the sole sake of protecting her portion of meat for dinner tonight.

* * *

 _I'm sick of losing._ Natsume sighed regretfully, letting her tray hit the table with a bit of a clatter as she slumped down into the one of the dining tables in the mess hall. The chatter of several other soldiers was loud and vibrant, the air filled with sweat, musk, and testosterone. Being one of the sole females in the force often lead to having to get used to things like this regardless—after all the time she'd spent growing up with boys anyway had trained her for this.

"Was there a lot to clean today?" Akaashi peered over his glass of water where beside him Bokuto was tucking into his meal with fervor, rice bowl piled high and plate stocked to the brim with today's meal.

"No, I'm just getting old," Natsume sighed, leaning back and rolling her shoulders, the scent of boot polish still invading her senses as she looked at her meal with a small frown.

Of course, compared to those two competitive demons she'd found herself losing to them with Hinata managing to place first—surprisingly Kageyama sucked at these sorts of menial tasks (though he claimed it was because it wasn't worth his time) and Natsume had fallen behind in her own idleness, forcing her to scoop her portion of today's sautéed meat and vegetables onto his. Though when he offered to share her pride as well as the realization that Hinata reminded her of what having a younger brother was like and she couldn't help but not mind sharing her meal with him just this time.

Natsume reached forward, the bowl of rice in her hands warming her palms as she reached for a pair of chopsticks. Bokuto was trying to say something around the mouthful of food and Akaashi threw the owl beside him a bland stare.

"Bokuto-senpai that's poor in table manners,"

"Who whares abuf shtuff whike sthat," Bokuto mumbled, food still full in his mouth as Natsume nursed a green tea. With some difficulty he swallowed his mound of food and scoffed, "We're in the middle of a war!"

"Wars," Akaashi corrected.

"Why's your plate so small?" Bokuto inquired loudly and Natsume gazed somewhat dejectedly onto her meager plate of grilled vegetables and bread off to the side—though Sugawara, the mother hen that he was, had passed her an egg to crack on top of her rice.

"I lost a race." _A lot of losing today._ Natsume shoved a mound of rice mixed with egg and soy sauce into her mouth and chewed. "Hash to gwive it up."

"Kaito, that's poor in manners as well."

Heat suddenly encompassed her on either side and she didn't even bat an eyelash as Iwaizumi and Oikawa took a seat on either side of her, nearly squishing her between the two of them as usual. The two soldiers set their trays down on either side of her, talking above her head about some new report about a new front being opened up to the west and the likelihood of them being deployed to deal with it. With practiced ease, Natsume continued to eat, unfazed as they settled themselves into place and Akaashi arched a brow slightly at the display.

"How was cleaning duty?" Iwaizumi inquired once he realized Oikawa was only going to go on with something stupid, unable of holding a serious enough conversation for long.

"Tried to race against Tobio and Shoyo but they beat me," Natsume sighed. Iwaizumi watched the expression on her face shift for a moment before turning his eyes toward her plate. "I lost so I had to give them my portion of meat tonight...damn it."

"Natsu-chan, you shouldn't be referring to them with such familiarity!" Oikawa protested, cuddling close to her as he beamed, resting the side of his face on top of her head as he brought his own drink to his lips. "You can only talk like that about us."

Natsume noticed the thread fraying at the corner of his turtleneck short sleeve and tugged it free, Oikawa quickly gushed over the action, going on and on about how she was such a wife to the two of them. Iwaizumi looked thoughtfully at her plate of egg rice and vegetables and Natsume paused in her antics to keep Oikawa's lips away from her face as a delicious scent wafted over her, mouthwatering as she whipped her head around.

"It was the prize for winning today's training," Iwaizumi explained simply, the forkful of high grade meat in his hands held out to her. "Want some?"

"No fair!" Bokuto cried, mouthwatering at the sight as he leaned forward pitifully. "Share some with me!"

Natsume's eyes watered and she nodded eagerly, mouth opening wide as Iwaizumi slipped the meat into her mouth with ease. A blush of pure bliss settled across her cheeks as her eyes shut and Natsume chewed, the marbled beef exploding with flavor into her mouth as she nearly moaned, toes curling. "Hajime you're my savior~"

"N-Natsu-chan me too, me too!" Oikawa quickly exclaimed, digging his fork into his beef with fervor as he held it out to her. "Open your mouth for me too!"

His eyes shone brightly as Natsume turned, eyes shining. An eager look settled on his face as he watched with expectant eyes, nearly on the edge of his seat as Natsume's lips parted open for him to feed her. A wider pair of lips suddenly came into view and Oikawa blinked once, feline eyes gazing up at him mischievously as Kuroo pulled from the fork with a _pop_ , licking his lips and smirking as he stood up from where he'd bent down beside a disappointed looking Natsume.

"Thanks for the meal, _Tooru-kun~_ "

"Dirty cat! That was Natsu-chan and my special moment!"

"Come on, Grand King, I'm sure you can spare a bit to this stray~"

" _Oh_? You know they say the best thing to do when you find a stray is to get them _fixed_."

Natsume turned away from the bickering beside her, Bokuto loudly joining in on the prospect of getting a taste of the high grade beef while Oikawa nastily fended off the two of them. She spooned some of her egg rice into Iwaizumi's bowl while he continued to feed her the occasional piece, a peaceful air settling around them while the table of new recruits watched with varying expressions.

"I-I don't know how Kaito-senpai can handle being around all of them, isn't it intimidating?" Yamaguchi wondered, looking nervously as Bokuto lunged across the table and Oikawa flipped his empty tray up to slam into his face.

"She grew up from War Zone A alongside Iwaizumi-senpai and Oikawa-senpai," Kageyama began thoughtfully, watching the interaction intently, as though he could gain some kind of lesson from it. "She must be unfazed by things like this."

"Grand King-senpai said it was normal because the three of them were in a polyamorous relationship—"

"Idiot! Don't say things like that!"

"Eh, how deplorable," Tsukishima mused, biting into his bread and chewing uncaringly.

The four winced when Daichi marched over and reprimanded the group, somewhat only mildly scolding Natsume and Iwaizumi for letting it continue on. Kuroo ducked a loaf of bread chucked his way and it hit Daichi square in the face, the three captains paling as Daichi threw them a look of murderous intent and Iwaizumi, Akaashi and Natsume picked up their trays and moved elsewhere.

"To be honest, I think they're all idiots."

"T-Tsukki! Don't talk like that about our superiors!"

* * *

 _More._

Sweat dribbled down the side of her face and Natsume ground her teeth, flashes of the past practices flickering through her mind and all the little mistakes that led to her losing. _More. A little more._

 _You have to do better._

Her legs ached, knees groaning in protest as she continued to pound her feet against the moving pathway of the treadmill. Natsume kept her eyes focused forward, panting under her breath as she increased the speed, recalling when she'd been hit because she was just a little too slow to get cover. Her trainers dug into the treadmill and she increased her speed, grinding her teeth as her bangs plastered themselves to her sweaty face, clinging along the sides as she continued to pump her arms.

 _You would've been shot if it was the battlefield._

" _I don't want to hold them back."_

"Kaito-senpai!"

Natsume let out a shriek of surprise, stumbling forward and slamming her hand down on the stop button as she tripped over her own feet. There was a choked cry of surprise behind her a squawk of sorts as she fell back, head slamming hard into the gym floor as she groaned, gazing up dizzily. Bright orange and sleek black appeared in her view and she grimaced, rubbing the back of her head gingerly as she flapped away Kageyama and Hinata's insistent chirping of whether or not she was okay along with apologizes for sneaking up on her.

"I shouldn't have been going that fast unfocused," Natsume sighed, fingering the back of her head gingerly. "It's not your fault, sorry for scaring you guys."

"I wasn't scared!" Hinata exclaimed and Kageyama nodded furiously.

"You guys are here early," she peeked a glance at the clock mounted on the wall and realized with a grimace she'd already been here two hours. _Good thing it was them that found me, they won't tell me to stop._

 _I've got to work harder._

"The early bird catches the worm," Kageyama answered dutifully.

"That's right!"

"I wish Tooru had as much motivation as you guys sometimes," _The good kind_. "Well, I'm going to go over to the weights, maybe one of you can—"

"I'll spot you, Natsu-chan!" Oikawa declared loudly, quickly slamming the door to the gym open and revealing the other captains plus Iwaizumi and Sugawara. "I'll take care of you—"

"Ah, Hajime! Could you spot me please?"

"Hmm? Sure, let's go over here."

"Natsu-chan, you're too cruel! Both of you are too cruel!"

Sugawara eyed the droplets of sweat gathering on Natsume's face, examining the gym and the used equipment with a thoughtful eye before he walked over, setting a hand on Natsume's shoulder before she had a chance to lay down on the bench. "Kaito, how long have you been here already?"

"Not long!" Natsume quickly answered. "I only just got here—"

Her lips faltered at Sugawara's kind smile, eyes expectant and waiting and she faltered, looking down at her shoes.

"Two hours..."

"Hey, you know better than to over exert yourself," Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms over his chest and Natsume pouted, scuffing her foot along the floor.

"I need to work harder," she mumbled under her breath. "I keep losing during the trainings so I know I need to put in the extra work—"

"Kaito." Natsume jolted at Sugawara's tone and Iwaizumi backed away a few feet, remaining close but not too close and the silver haired male fixed the woman before him with a stern gaze. "You should know better than to think like that. If you work too hard, you'll cause even more trouble for everyone else if you can't keep up because you're too tired."

"But—"

"No _buts_ ," Oikawa and Kuroo held hands to their mouths, trying to repress their laughter at the image of a mother hen scolding a chick came into view. "You can't over exert yourself like this."

Natsume's eyes trained hard on the floor, a bitter look settling over her features when Sugawara laid a hand on her shoulder and she paused, glancing upwards with wide eyes at his soft gaze.

"It's perfectly fine to want to be stronger, but let's do it working together, okay?"

Natsume's eyes watered and she nodded eagerly, biting her lip to hold back any unnecessary sobs. "O-Okay!"

Iwaizumi idly rubbed her head somewhat affectionately. Hinata and Kageyama quickly bounded over, offering to help out and work out with her as well because they wanted to improve their skills and Natsume smiled, nodding happily. Oikawa and Kuroo quickly realizing they were missing out on a bonding moment as they attempted to butt in, only to be warded off the protective air surrounding the two motherly males and their brood.

"C-Can you still spot me, Hajime?"

"Sure."

"But only for a few!"

"I want to do weights too! Kageyama, spot me!"

"You spot me first!"

"N-Natsu-chan, no fair! Come and cry into my arms too, I'll comfort you lots and lots!"

"Don't worry," Yamaguchi, who had slipped into the corner of the gym hoping to better his own skills just a bit jumped, turning to Akaashi who was standing behind him, eyes normally void of any emotion seeming somewhat fond as they watched the scene before them. "It's always like this."

"R-Really?"

"Yes."

At some point Bokuto had made his way to the fray, boasting loudly about god knew what. The chatter grew insistently until the doors to the gym were ripped open, a furious looking Daichi snapping that they all needed to shut up because some of them just got back from a night long mission and need to rest _god damn it._

"Well, usually."

* * *

 _Tip Number One:_ It's okay to come in last in training once or twice. It just means there's room to improve.

* * *

 **Natsume's Military Handbook:**

 **By: Natsume Kaito**

* * *

 **Name:** Oikawa Tooru (Baka-kawa, Trashy-kawa, Dork and Shitty-kawa)

 **Class:** Captain, Commander Squad

 **Natsume's Notes:** The wavy haired, handsome captain of the Commander Squad, rather tall. He's got a rotten personality but women and men alike still seem to adore him. He and Hajime have been in this force arguable the longest, and together they're a super strong team! Excels at both hand-to-hand and long range combat, rather poor in missions that require a lot of technical know-how. Even though he's my childhood best friend, I won't let him get the best of me! Currently trying to get him to stop saying that Hajime and I are involved in a three way relationship with him, he's charming but can be a jerk. Still a crybaby like when we were kids, but I won't lose to him!

 **Skills:**

 **Speed:** 4/5

 **Close Combat (Knives/Hand-to-hand):** 5/5

 **Long Range Combat:** 5/5

 **Power:** 4/5

 **Intelligence:** Eh, depends what we're talking about but 3/5

 **Likeableness:** 2/5

* * *

 **Name:** Iwaizumi Hajime (Iwa-chan, Hajime, and Iwamama)

 **Class:** Lieutenant, Commander Squad

 **Natsume's Notes:** One of the most reliable people on the force, personally what I think it the epitome of a perfect soldier. Hajime is super good at all kinds of things and is really skilled since he took on the role of our protector when we were young, so he's very over protective sometimes, even over Oikawa too. I admire him a lot and want to work just as hard as him so he doesn't have to burden himself with us all the time. Oikawa is good looking but Hajime is handsome. Overall, he's a great guy.

 **Skills:**

 **Speed:** 4/5

 **Close Combat (Knives/Hand-to-hand):** 5/5

 **Long Range Combat:** 5/5

 **Power:** 5/5

 **Intelligence:** 4/5

 **Motherliness:** 5/5

* * *

 **Terms**

 **Rabbit Hole exercise:** Exercise that takes place several times a month depending on the demand, one soldier is selected to be the 'rabbit' and must avoid capture at all cost by others on the team. Provides training in stealth operations as well as 100-to-1 scenarios.

* * *

 **And with that we have the end of our first chapter! After reading the story, I honestly fell in love with the idea of an AU like this and was dying to write about it. The story will take place in a series of long drabble-like forms, with a plot that may or may not weave its way through from time to time, but I'm looking forward to having fun with this. This series though won't be like the Battle Deployment dj though hahaha, just borrowing the AU idea so hopefully I don't disappoint!**

 **Natsume's Handbook will appear at the end of each chapter when necessary to offer some insight into the world and the characters around them. :)**

 **I honestly hope you guys enjoyed the story because it was insanely fun to write. I'd love to get feedback on what you guys thought and suggestions of scenarios and scenes you'd like to see transpire between the characters!**

 **Thank you so much for taking out the time to read, and I hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Marshmellow-**

 **-OUT!**


	2. Being me is fine, I guess

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVE AND ADORE YOU ALL.**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

* * *

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls, and Kings**

Chapter Two:

Being me is fine, I guess

* * *

" _The year 20XX... In a world of evil and chaos, a wild and desolate dystopia, that which was the former police force and currently transforming itself into a new organization... made a complete and splendid evolution into a group of private military corporations!_

 _This is a simple girl's guide to life on the battlefield alongside those hired by the military company, 'tough boy' mercenaries and their stories and her tips on how to survive..._

 _More or less."_

* * *

 _Tip Number Two:_ Be proud of who you are.

* * *

"I'm not done yet!"

"You sure about that?"

Natsume wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes narrowed with focus as Bokuto smirked before her, arms pulled back, taut and ready. The sound of scuffles echoed all around her as she focused her attention solely on the golden eyes before her, Bokuto barely even breaking a sweat from their sparring.

 _Damn it_. Natsume quickly shot forward, swinging her fist upwards as Bokuto grinned, ducking his head to the side and pressing forward as she side stepped, using her left fist to try and catch him on the side when he blocked the punch and pushed forward once more, nearly rocking her off balance as she hopped back. _I'm sweating buckets and he looks like he's dancing._

The captain before her seemed to be having the time of his life if anything. Golden eyes shining and lips pulled back to reveal and almost endearingly stupid grin had it not been for the barest glint of something feral. She knew better than to think he'd slack off, even if it was her, something she was grateful for yet also found frustrating when she realized how _badly_ she was always losing to this parkour obsessed owl.

As if he'd read her mind Bokuto suddenly lunged forward, bracing his hands on the floor as he leapt upwards in a back flip over her head. Natsume's eyes widened and she quickly ducked forward, bringing her foot around to make contact with the side of his head when a firm hand gripped her bare ankle. Natsume's eyes went wide and she yelped as she was basically lifted off the ground for a brief moment before her back collided with the unwelcoming training mat beneath her. The breath left her lungs with a quick exhale and she surged, trying to stand after being winded only to have firm legs settled on either side of her, a weight settling on top of her back and pinning her to the ground as Natsume groaned.

"Done yet?" Bokuto grinned, looking haughty and pleased with himself above her as Natsume blew strands of her pony tail out of her face, grumbling to herself as she experimentally tried to buck him off of her, only to fail miserably as Bokuto shifted his weight and kept her pressed flat against the rough mat.

"Not done," Natsume scowled, resisting the urge to spit because Sugawara said it was unsightly and Oikawa went rampant every time she did something "vulgar", blaming Iwaizumi for being a bad influence.

Plus she didn't really want Sawamura to scold her either for not respecting their equipment.

"Hey, hey, hey," Bokuto laughed boisterously above her. "I think I won this one fair and square!"

"No, I didn't tap out yet!" Natsume quickly corrected. "I'm just thinking of a way to escape right now."

Bokuto grinned wickedly above her, Natsume unable to see the shift in his expression but feeling an ominous air suddenly surrounded the white and black haired captain. She strained to turn her head only to yelp when her foot was bent back, Bokuto pulling her leg upwards toward him so the sole of her foot was facing him. "What are you— _ahahah!_ "

Tears sprung in her eyes and Natsume thrashed wildly, laughter leaving her lips uncontrollably as Bokuto viciously attacked her now bare foot, tickling all along the bare skin as Natsume laughed, tears nearly falling down her face. "S-Stop! No— _hahah—_ no more! I beg you! S-Stop—ah!"

Natsume quickly smacked her hand repeatedly against the mat as Bokuto continued to attack her foot with a devilish grin and she felt sweet air suddenly fill her lungs when her foot dropped to the floor and Bokuto grinned proudly to himself, shifting so that he could face the back of her head. "I _win_."

Natsume panted, tears and sweat mixing across her face as she dully groaned, smacking her own forehead into the mat. She'd never won a single sparring match against Bokuto as of yet, other training exercises were a different story, but the idiot owl managed to beat her every time when it came to sparring. Natsume had idly figured if she could beat Bokuto it was like beating everyone else minus Kuroo since the two switched back and forth between reigning as champions of sparring practices. She was often able to get the upper hand when it came to the new recruits—though even that was becoming harder, and surprisingly enough she usually managed to best Oikawa somehow during sparring. Iwaizumi on the other hand was another story but sometimes she suspected he'd been letting up on her toward the end.

"You've got to teach me how to counter those side sweeps," Natsume sighed, propping her face up with one arm.

Bokuto laughed proudly above her, clearly reveling in his new found victory. "Anytime, sweetheart—"

Bokuto let out a strangled noise as a boot collided with the back of his head, knocking him sideways and Natsume blinked, looking back to the fallen soldier with mild surprise.

"Oops, my bad~" Oikawa sang from the other side of the training room, Iwaizumi scowling in front of him due to the lack of attention in the middle of their own sparring match. "I lost my boot trying to kick Iwa-chan!"

"Oi, you piece of shit, pay attention—"

"Iwa-chan, I was trying to defend our beloved Natsu-chan— _ack_ , I give! I give!"

"Oikawa..." Bokuto growled, rising upwards as Natsume burst into a fit of laughter at the imprint of a boot on his forehead. Off to the side Kuroo glanced over before practically spitting out his water as he clutched his stomach, laughter escaping his lips until Sawamura managed to land a swift punch to his face thanks to the distraction.

Natsume propped herself up with a huff, standing up and brushing off the dust from her uniform. A cropped tight fitting turtle neck similar to the others, only that hers revealed her stomach until tight shorts gripped her hips. Natsume made her way over to the bench where she'd left her water, nodding to Asahi in thanks as he handed it to her with a brief smile while he held an ice pack to his cheek from where he'd gotten distracted and Iwaizumi had accidently decked him across the face.

Around her everyone else was either finishing up their matches or starting a new set. She glanced to the training board where they were keeping tallies of wins and losses against who for today and she grimaced, noting dully that there were more losses on her side than wins—the only wins she'd snagged so far today against Oikawa, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima—though the last one she felt arguably it wasn't a fair win since the blonde seemed to give up once he'd been pinned.

"Kaito-senpai! Kaito-senpai!" Natsume turned, bottle pressed to her lips as Hinata came bounding up to her, eyes shining. "Can we spar together?"

 _Another tough one._ Natsume felt her brow twitch but smiled nonetheless, swallowing her water and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sure—and you don't have to speak to me so formally, you know. I'm not that much older than you."

"But you've been here longer than I have!" Hinata exclaimed, looking somewhat reluctant at admitting such a thing before he perked back up again. "There's a lot that I can learn from you."

Natsume blushed, a sheepish smile touching her lips good naturedly as she rubbed the back of her head, fingers drifting to twirl through her pony tail. "W-Well, you could learn a lot more from some of the others..."

"Of course! But there's so much you have to teach," Hinata continued to gush as his eyes grew brighter and Natsume's eyes widened slightly. "You're so skilled when it comes to explosives and technical things during missions! I wish I could be deployed as much as you!"

At that realization Hinata gripped his head in his hands, groaning and at the same time managing to exclaim in a bright way home badly he wished he could be deployed. Natsume's blush darkened somewhat and she coughed into her hand, trying to strengthen her composure as she idly reached forward and ruffled Hinata's bright orange locks. The first year recruit paused, blinking once as if in surprise as the contact and Natsume offered him a warm grin, cheeks dusted pink.

"You'll get there soon, I know it."

Hinata's eyes brightened like stars and he leapt into the air, Natsume stepping back in surprise from the height of his jump as the fledgling continued to go on and on about how excited he was to be deployed while Natsume reminded him that war really wasn't the best of things. The two of them walked off to another mat while a distinct snap echoed throughout the training room and Iwaizumi blandly looked down to where Oikawa's protein bar had been snapped painfully in half.

"These new recruits have really got some guts," a tick mark appeared on the corner of his head, eyes darkening as he watched the interaction between his lover (self-proclaimed by himself) and Hinata. "Talking to our Natsu-chan so familiarly."

"Don't sound like such a creep," Iwaizumi said gruffly, bringing the bottle of water to his lips. "We don't own her."

"Yes we do!" Oikawa exclaimed, gripping the broken protein bar in both of his hands as he complained to his best friend. "Natsu-chan is ours by right! _We're_ the ones that found her and took care of her and grew up with her so she's ours—"

"Stop spouting such random shit!" Iwaizumi snapped, chucking his water bottle at the brunette who let out a shriek, falling to the ground from the brunt of the impact. "Besides, you were always crying your eyes out when we were younger—"

"That's not true anymore! I'm strong enough to protect both of you now!" Oikawa argued back, a red mark imprinted on his forehead—off to the back Bokuto cheered in triumph while Kuroo fell to the floor, on the verge of death from the force of all the laughter that'd been escaping his lips—and he scowled. "Don't you get annoyed seeing how close they all are?"

"There's nothing wrong with her having friends," Iwaizumi grumbled, taking a vicious swig of his now dented bottle as his eyes drifted to where Natsume and Hinata were circling each other, plastic knives in their hands.

He watched for a moment, assessing Natsume's form and giving a proud nod when Natsume ducked beneath a swipe and used her back to arch herself forward and swing, mimicking the action of slicing across Hinata's stomach and calling out, "Dead!" Hinata's knees hit the floor and he gripped his head in his hands, cursing from the action and Iwaizumi turned, a proud glint in his eye. "I trust her."

"I trust Natsu-chan with all of my heart!" Oikawa proclaimed loudly, smacking a hand to his heart. "But I don't trust these _ruffians_!"

"Who are you calling ruffians?" Kuroo smirked, a menacing looking on his face as Bokuto grinned beside him, arm propped on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, that's a little rude don't you think?"

"See what I mean?" Oikawa exclaimed.

"One more time!" Hinata called out, eyes pleading and Natsume nodded, eyes shining from the adrenaline that had begun pumping through her veins.

"Definitely!"

"Oi, go report your score first!" Kageyama quickly intercepted Hinata's jump, using his palm on his head to keep him grounded as Hinata glared upwards. "I'm sparring with her next!"

"What! I thought you were sparring with Grand King-senpai?"

"W-We already finished!" Kageyama snapped, looking down with a glower as he added, "He beat me again, damn it."

"Mmm, Tooru's not easy to beat." Natsume acknowledged with a sigh. "But if you try hard enough usually you can get him with brute strength."

Kageyama looked up sharply, eyes widening in realization. "Kaito-senpai, you've beaten Oikawa-senpai before haven't you?"

"Of course!" Natsume proudly flexed an arm, where only a lean muscle flexed instead of showcasing proper guns. "I've learned from Hajime so I can beat him." _Though sometimes I feel like he lets me win as an excuse to be more affectionate during sparring sessions._

"P-Please spar with me too!" Kageyama exclaimed loudly, eyes growing bright and eager as Natsume blinked in surprise. "I want to learn how to beat him, as well!"

"W-Well, I don't mind a good spar, I guess..."

"No! I refuse!" Oikawa struggled in the chokehold Iwaizumi had him in, the later glowering and cursing as Oikawa reached out toward Natsume. "Natsu-chan isn't allowed to fight with that idiot!"

"Trashy-kawa leave her alone!"

"I asked her first!" Hinata narrowed his eyes, glaring up at Kageyama whose brow twitched, head whipping around to stare down at him. "I'll fight you after!"

"Please, fighting with you has no benefit—"

"Hiyah!"

Natsume blinked, laughing slightly as Kageyama and Hinata broke into a squabble, reminding her idly of two crows fighting over a piece of bread. She warily reached forward, trying to separate the scuffle while avoiding being struck as well.

"Ma, ma, let's just take turns and—"

A resounding _smack_ echoed throughout the training room. A few heads close by turned and blinked, wincing slightly as Kageyama and Hinata froze, petrified looks on their face as they gaped, faces paling in horror as Kageyama's fist remained frozen in air.

Natsume blinked once, tipping her head forward from the force of having it knocked back as she warily reached upward to touch her now throbbing nose. Feeling something wet she pulled her fingers back and blinked at the crimson red blood coating her fingers.

...

...

...

"Kaito-senpai!" Hinata screamed, Kageyama's face a pale open mouthed scream as well despite no sound coming from his lips as he gazed at his now reddening fist as though it had betrayed him.

Natsume laughed, bringing a hand up to her nose to stem the bleeding as she waved her free hand. "It's fine, it's fine, things like this happen all the time! Out in the battlefield the enemy isn't going to apologize for decking you in the nose."

Her eyes drew dizzy and Natsume teetered backwards, eyes spinning as she slumped. Hinata and Kageyama quickly rushed forward to catch her only to be halted by the firm grips digging into their shoulders. Warily, they turned, frozen stuff at Daichi's menacing smile, temple throbbing as a dark aura seemed to radiate off his figure.

"Can you explain to me why we're causing _unnecessary_ injuries?"

Kageyama and Hinata spluttered, eyes growing wide and faces paling as they were left to Daichi's mercy. Sugawara calmly bent down to prop up a dizzy eyed Natsume, idly patting her head with a "There, there."

"This is what I'm talking about!"

"Shut up, Stupid-kawa!"

* * *

"I can't believe I let that happen," Natsume grumbled, voice slightly nasally due to the pressure she was placing on her nose to stem the bleeding, head tilted back as she sighed. "I should have seen that coming, I'm getting loose."

"I think it's amazing you're even able to keep up with people like them," Yamaguchi laughed rather sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and Natsume's furrowed brows deepened, eyes shut as she concentrated on making sure her head wasn't spinning.

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"W-Well, I don't mean any offense or anything but—"

"He means what's someone like you doing in a place like this," Tsukishima interrupted smoothly.

The three of them were currently tucked away into one of the several common rooms that littered the Commander base. There were several bases located all along the battlefronts and war zones, theirs one of the higher tiers when it came to skill and level considering they were the military police of this day and age. Each base usually came equipped with typical living facilities, dormitory-like barracks and shower rooms with lockers. There was one common room located off the east wing that was more commonly used for captain run meetings alongside lieutenants, and while the other common rooms were fine and what not, Natsume had grown rather fond of this one located here toward the heart of the base.

Considering it was one of the larger ones, she'd found herself adding more personal touches to the spacious area. Equipped with a kitchen large enough to feed several hungry mouths, a fridge tucked into the corner and several other kitchen appliances tucked away on the counter and in the drawers. There was a large wooden dining table meant to seat at least ten or so people, wooden and lightly scratched up from the occasional stab of a knife or being knocked over in a scuffle. Several couches were curled around each other, along with a few recliners and an old coffee table and a book shelf off to the side.

A calendar of birds was plastered to the wall with various things in different styles of handwriting written across the dates, an old clock ticking away at the corner, and Natsume's personal collection of various sized flower vases lined up along the book shelf, something she'd taken to collecting on the occasional excursion, whether outside the base or heading back from a mission.

"I was recruited," Natsume said simply, eyes flickering to Tsukishima.

The new recruit returned her stare with a look that seemed to question her intelligence and she contemplated exerting the fact that she _was_ in fact his superior officer, but the last time she had attempted to remind him of the fact he had offhandedly commented with a pointed look downwards how it seemed most of his superiors were _shorter_ than him. Yamaguchi seemed to be contemplating opening his mouth to refute his friend's question and wave it off, but there was the faintest glimmer of curiosity in his eyes and Natsume sighed, pinching her nose as she blinked once.

"I'm sure you guys don't really care that much about the back story," she shifted so she was a little more comfortable on the couch while being mindful enough not to spill any blood onto the cushions—they'd already had to chip in all their salaries once before after throwing out the old one because blood honestly _did not_ wash off—and rested her head against the cushions, "so long story short, I joined because Tooru and Hajime felt a life like this was better than the one we were living at the time."

Natsume hummed, a buzzing, nasally sound from the pressure of her fingers on her nostrils, "I didn't want too at first, but now the only reason why I'd leave is if those shitty so-called officials of ours pulled some kind of stunt and Tooru and Hajime were ready to take off."

Yamaguchi's eyes darted around as though he expected some kind of secret police to suddenly flood the base and take them all down for treason—an action that caused Natsume to snort, which she quickly regretted when a new spray of blood rushed out and she curse under her breath—she ruffled his head in assurance that there would be no military police. After all, they were the best form of military police their shitty government had and they couldn't hire them on themselves—prideful of her to say but she'd stake her life on that fact that Tooru and Hajime would never stab her in the back. If anything she mused rather dryly that the White Eagle Squad was the closest thing to a secret military police force since the whole group of 'elite' and _pretentious_ soldiers were at the beck and call of the more higher ranking officials.

Tsukishima had a rather contemplative look on his features as Natsume let her eyes flutter shut once more, a peaceful look settling across her face as Yamaguchi offered some tips on how to stem the bleeding sooner.

"Have you ever wanted to leave?"

There was a brief pause, the two recruits watching with restrained curiosity as Natsume idly peeled back the tissue from her nose, gazing deep into the dark and vivid crimson that stained the soft white fabric. A grin tugged upwards on her lips and her eyes slid lazily over to them, shining.

"Of course."

* * *

"K-K-Kaito-senpai! What _happened_ to you?" Yachi screeched, the bundle of papers in her hands falling to the floor and scattering.

Natsume winced, rather fond of the young blonde recruit despite the fact that she was often prone to screaming over the smallest of things—something that often made her wonder how she got into the military, even if it was the medical division—actually, _especially_ the medical division since they often must have seen some nasty wounds coming straight off the battle field. Yachi seemed to realize her mistake and instead of commenting on the band-aid stretched over Natsume's nose, set to work on quickly gathering up the fallen files.

Kiyoko turned calmly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she assessed the damage before her, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just bitter," Natsume sighed, slumping down into one of the chairs beside her desk as she blew air through her lips. "I keep trying over and over again but I just can't beat Bokuto!"

Kiyoko had grown used to her random ramblings and idle complaints, considering that the number of women in the military was stretched far and thin, with most of the population of females residing in an elite women-only militia force where the best of the best women from each squad district had been recruited. Natsume's refusal to join the group was a story for another day, and the rest of the women were usual found in the medical or technical divisions. Kiyoko herself was a former member of the elite women militia but had found her calling in medicine instead, taking the newly created Yachi under her wing and teaching her everything she knew.

"How are you fighting him?" Kiyoko inquired finally after a moment of thought and Natsume frowned, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Well, usually I used to go in for a swift punch clean to the face, but raw power is impossible with him, especially since our weight is so different, so lately I've switched to a more tactical approach and it hasn't been working out either because he's surprisingly sharp at reading—"

"Are you fighting him as you or someone else?" Kiyoko clarified calmly.

Natsume blinked, looking startled by the question while Yachi was spluttering on the floor, looking deathly pale at the prospect of ever fighting one of those fiendish giants. "As...me, I think?"

"I wonder," Kiyoko mused aloud quietly. Natsume arched a brow, looking somewhat indignant before Kiyoko merely returned to her typing.

"You know, Natsume, you _are_ a woman after all."

Natsume stared at the back of deep and rich ebony locks for a moment before her eyes widened and her jaw went slack, feeling as though she'd been slapped by a goddess.

* * *

"Why do you look so excited?"

"I feel good about today," Natsume replied eagerly, ready to spring from her position on the floor in a matter of seconds despite the extra weight of Oikawa's head on her lap while his legs were sprawled over Iwaizumi's—something the other had protested vehemently until he gave up, tired after his own spar with Bokuto that he grudgingly lost.

Iwaizumi arched a brow, throwing her a questioning look. Natsume grinned, crossing her arms over her chest with a proud huff. "Just watch, I've got the secret to beating Bokuto."

"Really now?" Iwaizumi drawled, taking a sip of water and leaning back on one palm. His muscles flexed with action, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat and he tugged at the collar of his turtleneck to cool down a bit. "I'd like to know whatever that is, too."

Natsume laughed somewhat haughtily, Oikawa making a small noise of protest due to the fact that it caused her to shift and he turned, burying his head into her stomach as his arms came around to drape lazily over her waist. "I think this time it's something only I can pull off! Well, maybe Kiyoko but—"

" _Ah_! That was so awesome, Bokuto-senpai!" Hinata cried out, gripping his head in his hands as he kneeled on the training mat in defeat. "I should have seen the jab coming!"

"Of course!" Bokuto laughed loudly, hands on his hips as he grinned. "You'll get it soon enough, don't sweat it!"

"All right then," Daichi flipped through his clipboard, eyeing the names as Kuroo peered over the captain's shoulder until he was waved away, a wicked grin on his lips. "Kaito, you're up next... Good luck!"

"Thanks!" Natsume managed to somehow pry a whining Oikawa off of her with Iwaizumi's help—which was a sharp kick to the back of Oikawa's head the knocked him off her lap but caused his mouth to open up for a new set of whines.

Bokuto's golden eyes glimmered brightly and his grin widened, stepping back and making room for her on the mat as Natsume's lips curled upwards as well. "Hey, hey, hey, I like that look in your eye today!"

"Better get used to it then," Natsume grinned and Bokuto's eyes brightened at the challenge as Daichi blew the whistle and the two lunged forward.

Upon noticing the lack of initiative from Natsume's part, Bokuto quickly ducked in, arms tucked close to his sides as he pulled his fist back for a punch. Natsume dodged to the side, scampering off a bit before she ducked another swing from his left fist and leapt up as he swung his foot out to knock her aside. Natsume's eyes flickered for a brief moment as she dodged another punch, her fingers barely danced along his arm, trailing upwards before she used the momentum to dodge to the other side. Bokuto's eyes shifted for the briefest of moments and his grin remained wide, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he dove in once more to land an imaginary swipe against her.

Natsume used his forward motion and she kept her face neutral, sliding her foot forward in a quick motion. One of her slender but scarred legs slid in between his legs and Bokuto's shoulders stiffened for a split second, her thigh barely brushing against the apex of his legs and _ever_ so slightly against another part of him. The other three captains plus Iwaizumi and a few of the recruits watched, some of them stiffening slightly at the action as the air suddenly grew taut.

Bokuto's eyes quickly snapped to her form, flickering for a moment as his grin faltered slightly, just a little bit uncertain when Natsume used the position to attempt to push him back and knock him off balance. Bokuto quickly stepped back, steadying himself when Natsume pushed forward, chest to chest with Bokuto for the briefest of moments. His eyes unwittingly dropped down, mouth parting as if to speak when he refocused his attention onto Natsume's incoming fist, barely bringing an arm up to guard the cuff to the side.

"Hey now," Kuroo began suddenly, voice light despite the strained hesitancy that was beginning to creep into his voice. "Isn't the way she's fighting just a little..."

Bokuto shook his head, eyes focusing onto the maroon eyed woman before him when Natsume seemed to smile brightly, darting forward like a fox and swiping at him with a plastic knife. Bokuto's eyes focused, seemingly glad for the appearance of a weapon when he reached forward to disarm her, Natsume twirled in his grasp, leaving her with a leg entwined with his and face to face with the two-tone haired captain. Bokuto froze, eyes widening at the sudden contact as he shifted his hand to his own plastic knife to retaliate on instinct, but Natsume suddenly ducked closer, lips barely brushing against his ear. Bokuto went rigid at the ghost of a warm breath, back straightening as his hands paused, hovering midair as his throat suddenly grew dry.

"Are you sure that's what you wanting be grabbing, _Koutarou_?" Natsume practically purred.

Around them the spectators had frozen stiff, a look of disbelief and slight embarrassment on Iwaizumi's face despite how focused and entranced he seemed to be with Natsume's movements, Oikawa's eyes beside him had darkened considerably, Kuroo watching with a riveting attention while Hinata and Kageyama openly gaped.

Bokuto swallowed dryly, the jolt and rush of heat he'd felt pooling toward another part of his body at the soft utterance of his name caused a slow grin slowly starting to crawl over his lips as his eyes seemed to brighten and darken at the same time. An almost hungry and half-lidded sort of look settled on his face as his face began to lean forward. "H-Hey, hey, _hey..._ "

Natsume returned the grin, fingers dancing to either of his arms. They barely curled around the flex of muscles straining against the tight turtleneck and Bokuto's eyes became hooded, dreamy almost as his hands drifted to her hips and someone let out and indignant squawk off to the side and a wide grin split Natsume's lips.

Her eyes sharpened and she lunged forward, twisting in Bokuto's grip as his eyes widened in surprise and she crouched slightly, bracing herself and using his size against him as she heaved, tossing Bokuto over her shoulder and twisting so he slammed down onto his back. Bokuto looked up, eyes wide with surprise and disbelief when Natsume straddled his hips, pinning him down to the mat as she grinned.

"Dead."

Bokuto spluttered, trying to decide between enjoying this position and the view he was given or feeling wounded over his pride and this sudden lost. Hinata let out a cry of amazement, nostrils practically flaring as he bounded over, pumping his fists up and down.

"K-Kaito-senpai that was amazing! How did you do that?"

"I-Idiot!" Kageyama stumbled over his words, face flushed a bright and deep tomato red. "T-That wasn't a fair fight!"

"I just used what I had in physical abilities against him," Natsume shrugged, a wicked grin touching her lips as she flashed them a victory sign, Bokuto stilled dazed beneath her. "Not bad, right?"

 _Of course something like this only works against guys like Bokuto._ Natsume's eyes strayed to the side, a trail of sweat dripping down her brow. _If I tried something like this against Tooru I'd be asking for a death sentence._ A small smile touched her lips and she laughed lightly. "Being me is fine, I guess."

Natsume removed herself from Bokuto, giving the owl an endearing pat on top of his head as she walked off with Hinata and Kageyama, the three of them talking amongst themselves.

"Where did she get the idea to fight like... _that_ ," Iwaizumi scowled, rubbing the back of his head more aggressively than usual.

"Natsu-chan can be so... _provocative_ ," Oikawa mused, hooded eyes following after Natsume intently as he idly made a mental note to bring it up to her later tonight.

"I didn't know the kitten had it in her to be a fox," Kuroo shrugged, but his eyes were also following after the girl as the trio disappeared from view.

The three turned as Bokuto, looking dazed and oddly satisfied with himself on the ground simply raised a thumbs up.

"You know, for some reason I'm really pissed off now."

"Oya, you look oddly satisfied for someone who just _lost_."

"I'll take you on for a second match, Bokuto."

* * *

 _Tip Number Two:_ Be proud of who you are, sometimes there's an advantage only you have.

* * *

 **The rating for this story may definitely border a little M later on a some points, not just for the** _ **spicier**_ **scenes, but most likely for the violence that may ensue since this is a war torn nation after all :') I'll give you guys a little heads up if it's more on the edgier side of course.**

 **OUR FAVORITE TONGUE PIERCED BLONDE MAKES AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

 **HONESTLY THOUGH, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I'm so happy you guys can't even imagine. Knowing that some people are enjoying this story just as much as I enjoy writing it—this one is a bit of a guilty pleasure—I'm just so grateful for all the wonderful feedback and urgings for a new chapter to come out. Thank you, honestly, so, so much.**

 **I'm thinking some chapters may have more than one tip, but we'll see how it goes because I have so many ideas and there were some fantastic suggestions in the reviews for different prompts that I fully intend on using because they're just so** _ **good**_ **.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for taking the time out to read this story! Hope this chapter was just as enjoyable and you guys continue to leave feedback and tell me what more you'd like to see (or who you'd like to see ;))**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **Marshmellow-**

 **-OUT!**


	3. That one's a funny story

**Literally can't help all the ideas flowing through my head for this one.**

 **I do not own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls, and Kings**

Chapter Three:

That one's a funny story

* * *

 _Tip Number Three:_ Don't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

"How did we meet?"

Natsume looked surprised by the questioning, echoing it back to the brightly smiling recruit and his curious counterpart, the serious look on his face betraying the intensity of his interest.

"I really want to know!" Hinata pleaded, clasping his hands together and Kageyama looked torn between begging as well but not wanting to buckle down under the sake of his pride.

Natsume laughed, sitting back onto one of the bunkbeds. The scent of something musky but crisp, like mint and sharp pine assaulted her senses and her finger splayed over Iwaizumi's blankets with an air of fondness—she argued before that his bed was softer when she tried to slip in with him on nights where it got colder, but since the beds were made to fit one unless you really squeezed they usually just ended up pulling their mattresses down to the floor and pushing them together. The two lieutenants shared a room not only due to ranking but for the convenience of the fact that they were close.

The two of them used to bunk with Oikawa as well until protocol called for him to share a room with the other three captains, though that didn't stop him from making his way to their room and slipping into one of the spare beds or Natsume waking up with a heavy weight around her neck and Oikawa sprawled over her. On occasion though she would wake up sandwiched between the two, a position she didn't really mind half the time until it got toward the hotter nights and escaping Oikawa's clutches was near impossible and Iwaizumi liked to deny he had a tight bear hug sort of sleeping fashion.

"Well, it's not really that interesting," Natsume shrugged, idly rearranging his sheets so they smoothed out. "I'm more interested in how you two got roped into the army."

"I want to be like the Little Giant—one of the greatest soldiers in the history of the battlefield!" Hinata quickly gushed.

Natsume turned to Kageyama, waiting and the black haired recruit stuttered with an intense look on his face. "I-I want to be the best!"

 _You could be great at lots of other things though I'm sure._ Natsume laughed.

"Well, considering how I met everyone else, I suppose our meeting seemed a little more... fated?"

* * *

 _Year 20XX_

 _Natsume was drafted into the Commander squad on recognition from her fellow soldiers from the Seijoh district and two outstanding recommendations from Captain Oikawa and Lt. Iwaizumi._

 _First Impression: Akaashi Keiji_

 _This isn't too bad._ Natsume awkwardly shouldered her duffle bag over her shoulder, having opted to carrying what little things she owned on her own. She didn't want to trouble Iwaizumi and Oikawa since the two of them were in the middle of a debriefing, and they'd already gone through the trouble of making sure the three of them were together when Commander Ukai had handpicked the two from their cozy district. _I'm going to miss Makki and the rest though, I didn't get a chance to tease the new recruits much. Kindaichi should be fine though._

Hair falling just barely past her shoulders at an awkward angle—due to her trying to chop it off on her own, nearly giving Oikawa a fright when he'd practically screamed his head off at the sight of her and her hair. Of course they'd gotten into fight about her hair because Oikawa liked running his hands through it and Natsume had protested saying it was a pain while she was fighting, then Iwaizumi had slammed the door open and yelled at both of them to stop being so frivolous, fixed her hair, gave it a ruffle and said she looked fine either way.

Natsume suddenly drew to a halt at the sound of rough grunts and the mix of shouts and sharp laughter. Her eyes turned toward what she figured must be the training room, eyes widening at the sheer size of the structure as she wandered closer. She made a small noise of awe, appreciating the skill that obviously seemed to radiate off each of the soldiers as they struck and made precise blows this way and that. _This isn't one of the top squads for nothing._

 _Ah._ She quickly shuffled through her back pocket and frowned at the confusing map she'd been given. _If I don't hurry and unpack I'm going to hear it from someone later. This place already has plenty of intense looking people._

Natsume swallowed, eyes shifting around nervously at the thought before she glimpsed muscles and sweaty backs and she grinned to herself, laughing lightly. _Then again, it's probably nothing but big muscle headed brutes all around here. Tooru's a special case because he's so good looking._

Losing herself in her thoughts once more and wondering if she should save the snacks she'd tucked into her bag for later or eat them now since she was getting a little hungry, Natsume failed to notice the approaching figure with his head bowed, a thoughtful look on his features as his eyes scanned intently over the papers in his hands.

A few eyes strayed to them, about to call out a warning when the two collided, a squeak leaving Natsume's lips while a small grunt left the other man's.

Natsume groaned, landing on her ass and smacking her head against the floor. She warily reached up and rubbed the back of her head, wincing from the impact and propping herself up on her elbows. "Aw, shoot, I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and—"

"It's fine," Natsume paused, the voice that had echoed through her ears smooth and soft, but there was an underlying sense of strength and something firm, stable. "I wasn't paying attention either."

Her eyes flickered upwards and she blinked once, slowly, at the man also on the floor in front of her. He gingerly rubbed his back from the impact, running one hand through thick ebony locks that framed the sides of his smooth face in wavy and somewhat messy clumps. Finely arched eyebrows rested over deep gun metal blue irises and Natsume found herself at a loss for words as he reached around him, gathering up the papers and standing with ease.

The man before her adjusted his uniform before he blinked, looking down to where she was still gaping at him and he offered a hand. "Sorry about that."

Natsume took it dumbly, mouth moving to try and shape words but no sound coming out. There was the barest flicker of amusement in his eyes. His head tilted to the side slightly, those perfect clumps of hair shifting with the movement as he regarded her with those deep pools of endless blue. Taking a step back his fingers drifted from her hand, curling over them slightly as he gave it one soft shake and his lips tilted upwards into a half smile as he continued on past her.

"It's nice to meet you, Natsume Kaito-san."

Natsume remained frozen in place for a moment before she whirled around, stumbling over herself. "I-It's nice to meet you too, um—"

"Akaashi." Natsume remained rooted to the spot as he half turned and his half smile turned upwards into a full smile, small and fitting perfectly onto his face. "Akaashi Keiji."

Akaashi walked off without a second glance back. A moment passed and Natsume crouched down, hands rising to her cheeks as she felt her face burn. Her cheeks became a rosy hue and she stared at the floor in front of her in disbelief, peering through her fingers as steam rose from her form.

 _H-He was so pretty!_

First Impression: Akaashi Keiji

He was one hell of a beautiful man.

* * *

 _First Impression: Bokuto Koutarou_

" _Seventh division is under heavy fire! We need assistance now!"_

" _Copy that, Seventh Division, mobile forces headed your way as we speak."_

The thrum of the gun beneath her finger tips resounding in rapid fire. Natsume watched with narrowed eyes as her bullets made contact with several of the targets around her, lunging to the side when she spotted the glint of a sniper along the rooftop.

Natsume quickly rounded a corner, crouching down and using her own mirror to reflect back and try to distinguish his location. The sound of heavy fire echoed around her and she cursed, well aware that she needed to regroup with her team as soon as possible otherwise she'd really be in trouble.

 _But first I need to take out that sniper._ Natsume frowned, brows furrowing as she adjusted her glass. _He has to be around there somewhere—_

"Reporting in—sniper has been disabled and west side is all clear!" A voice sang out cheerfully and Natsume blinked once as a large shadow casted over her figure and she craned her head upwards. "Can I get a 'hey, hey, hey' for the best!"

Maroon irises collided with sharp gold and the two tone haired man above her blinked once, reminding her ever so briefly of an owl. His wide grin shifted into a look of surprise as he'd already launched himself off the building and was now falling midair in the middle of his parkour spin. The two of them blinked once more, eyes slowly growing wide as Natsume's mouth parted in a cry of surprise just as the two of them collided in a painful heap of limbs and muffled noises.

" _Natsu-chan, where are you? Are you alright? What was that sound?"_ Oikawa demanded over her com and Natsume let out a pained groan, the man above her laughing loudly despite the wince of pain on his face.

"That was some nice reaction time! If you hadn't move a bit we would've been in trouble!"

"You're telling me," Natsume groaned beneath him, brow twitching as she let out a sigh of relief, glad to at least not be on the underside of his boots.

Well, his parkour was pretty cool at least.

* * *

"Hey! If it isn't the mochi I saw earlier!"

Natsume halted, turning around with a bewildered look plastered on her face, hair pulled back into a small ponytail toward the back of her head—Oikawa looked pitifully towards it and mentioned she should let it grow longer _every single damn time_ —and she arched a brow at the familiar figure stalking towards her.

The man who'd fallen on her earlier that day—which she'd later learned upon inquiring to Iwaizumi was Bokuto Koutarou, another captain just like Oikawa. The idea had made her wonder for a little while, wishing she knew how such a strange guy was qualified enough to be captain, but then again, who was she to judge?

"Mochi?" Natsume inquired, recalling the sweet rice cake. She'd had one once or twice, she was pretty sure, and from what she remembered they were just chewy and kind of sweet.

"Yeah!" He slung an arm around her shoulders and proceeded to continue steering the two of them off in the direction of the showers—where Natsume was originally headed considering the clothes and supplies she had bundled up in her towel. "Your cheeks are kinda big and your eyes look like red beans—mochi!"

Natsume looked hopelessly lost at the comparison while the man beside her continued to laugh loudly, jostling her a bit. "You don't talk much, do ya? You're Natsume Kaito, right? I heard about you! You came over from the Seijoh district with Iwa-chan and Oikawa!"

"I did," Natsume began slowly, not sure how to deal with this situation and idly wishing she could find some way to escape it, but Bokuto seemed like a persistent man and she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to shake him off of her. "The two of them are—"

"Really good!" Bokuto began eagerly. "That Iwa-chan of yours is one hell of a fighter but not as good as me when it comes to hand to hand and parkour!" Natsume made a slightly sour face at that. "Oikawa though isn't bad himself but he's kinda...whoosh whoosh—" Bokuto proceeded to make wiggly motions with his arms. "Kinda sneaky!"

Well, she couldn't argue with that.

"I heard you're pretty good yourself! Decent with explosives and stuff, right?"

"I dabble," Natsume shrugged and Bokuto grinned, ruffling her hair and practically shoving her forward as she near stumbled into the changing room for the baths.

"Don't be so modest! We should spar some time and really get a feel for where you stand, eh?"

Natsume shrugged once more in response, glancing around and realizing the two of them were alone. She threw Bokuto a questioning look but the owl-like man had already begun tugging his shirt over his head, revealing rippling muscles beneath and a back lightly lined with scars. Natsume blinked once, wondering if she should do something about this situation when she dully realized she was honestly really tired from the mission today, didn't feel like dealing with anything, and it's not like she'd never seen a guy naked before or had someone see her anyways. In the middle of a war torn society you didn't really split hairs over bathing together when you were young or even when you were older when you needed eyes scanning all corners when you were in a vulnerable position.

Bokuto with some difficulty tugged off his shirt and tossed it into his basket, reaching for his belt and beginning to fiddle with the buckle as Natsume reached for her own uniform, unbuckling the vest and letting it drop to the floor as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Bokuto's eyes drifted to her and he froze, jaw dropping as Natsume tugged her shirt over her head, reaching up and letting her hair fall around her face as she gathered her clothes and shoved them into a basket.

She blinked once, turning to him curiously as she came face to face with his dumbfounded expression, eyes like blank circles as she arched a brow.

"You all right there?"

Her voice seemed to shake him from whatever stupor he'd been in and Bokuto suddenly scrambled back a few steps, tripping over his own clothes and falling to the ground as he pointed an accusing finger her way. "Y-Y-You're—"

Natsume waited for him to finish as Bokuto's cheeks flushed and he cried out, "You're a girl!"

...

...

...

Natsume idly glanced down to the two lumps on her chest, clad in a tight black bra and she half turned to Bokuto in disbelief.

"Wasn't that obvious when you fell on me?"

Needless to say, the rest of that interaction ended with Bokuto nursing a swollen cheek, a seething Oikawa, an exasperated Iwaizumi and a slightly offended Natsume.

First Impression: Bokuto Koutarou

He's an idiot.

But he _is_ good at parkour.

* * *

 _First Impression: Sugawara Koshi_

"Damn it," Natsume muttered under her breath, struggling to properly wrap the bandages around her hand as she winced.

The cut was dripping blood fast and rapidly and it was starting to leave stains all over the floor as she sat, cross legged on the floor of the training room trying to wrap her own hand when both her palms had been sliced. She'd been reaching for a bar while doing some parkour practice and slipped, hands catching on the bad end of one of the metal bars and cutting herself along the nails on the side from where she'd awkwardly grabbed it to steady herself.

A low whine left her throat and she contemplated finding Iwaizumi to help her wrap it up, but then she'd end up dripping blood all over the base and someone was bound to throw a fit.

"Need some help?"

The warm voice caused Natsume to jump, eyes widening and she whirled around and a smiling, silver haired man beamed at her from the doorway of the training room. She opened her mouth to respond with a polite decline but he'd already crossed the way to meet her, eyes wide with worry and brows furrowed as he crouched down beside her. "You really did a number on yourself, didn't you?"

"I was just dumb and slipped," Natsume sighed bitterly, grudgingly holding her hands out to him as he hummed to himself, somewhat thoughtful as he undid her work and restarted. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"It's no big deal," a warm and earnest smile pulled at his lips and he beamed at her. "We have to take care of each other and avoid unnecessary injuries, you know?"

Natsume couldn't help but let her eyes grow round, startled by the unbridled kindness and warmth that seemed to radiate off the man in front of her.

She settled for focusing on the beauty mark beneath his eye and only refocused her attention onto him when his lips started to move and his hands enclosed around hers. "You're a hard worker, Kaito-san, don't over work yourself, okay?"

Natsume opened her mouth to quickly protest but the look on his face stunningly left her at a loss for words, feeling somewhat wary all of a sudden, like if she tried to protest she might really get her ass handed to her.

He patted her hands and stood, brushing off his pants as he sighed. "There we are! Make sure you go get it looked at properly and take a break for the rest of the day okay?"

"I can still do some cardio at least—"

" _Okay_?"

"O-Okay."

First Impression: Sugawara Koshi

He seems really nice and sweet, but someone you have to make sure you never piss off.

* * *

 _First Impression: Daichi Sawamura_

"Ah, you must be Kaito-san!"

Natsume turned from where she'd been preparing to gather up her things from the recent sparring match.

Off to the side Oikawa and Iwaizumi were fighting over something she couldn't hear and she focused her attention on the man in front of her. A strong build, sloping shoulders and a wide, bright grin, somewhat boyish in its own way. His hair was dark and short atop his head, eyes a warm and soft brown. He offered her a slightly tanned hand to shake and she took it without complaint or second thoughts, feeling the callous of his hand along her palm as he gave it a firm pump.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Daichi Sawamura, one of the captains for the Commander squad."

"The head captain." Natsume corrected, recalling his name on one of the files she'd been given with a list of her fellow soldiers. "It's nice to meet you too."

"That's nothing but a title," Sawamura laughed well naturedly and Natsume found her lips turning upwards into the smallest of smiles. "Everyone here works hard and we all stand on equal footing, well, that's what we aim for at least. Some of the guys here are real monsters."

"Tell me about it," Natsume mused, fiddling with her water bottle as she added. "Thanks for allowing me to join, by the way. I know several people were involved but in the end it's the head captain's choice who to take into his squad—I promise I won't disappoint."

"You don't seem like the type who will," Sawamura patted her on the shoulder and waved as he walked off.

Natsume nodded, standing there for a moment longer before she set her water bottle and things down. With newfound vigor she jogged over to where her two dorks were and called over to them to spar with her one more time.

First Impression: Daichi Sawamura

He honestly just seems like a really respectable guy.

* * *

 _First Impression: Kuroo Tetsurou_

" _Hey, did you here?"_

" _They say that late at night when no one's around..."_

" _And everyone's fast asleep..."_

" _There's a ghost that walks these halls."_

" _They say it's the ghost of a soldier who died in the middle of a field training where his best friend stabbed him in the back, leaving him to die in the forest."_

" _Now he haunts this base, walking it for all eternity..."_

" _Waiting for his chance to get revenge!"_

"Son of a bitches who don't know what they're talking about and just get a god damn kick out of scaring the new girl because—who _doesn't_ want to scare the new girl and prove that women don't belong in the military?" Natsume muttered hurriedly under her breath, feet carrying her quickly down the corridor.

A bundle of her clothes were tucked under her arm, way eyes darting this way and that rather quickly as fear began to roll off her in waves.

Oikawa had offered to walk her to the showers and take one with her since she seemed so spooked over the stories they'd told over dinner, but she'd quickly responded that he'd probably just cry anyway since he didn't like the dark. She'd considered getting Iwaizumi to walk with her since she knew he had the mental fortitude of a rock and couldn't be shaken by such stories, but she didn't really want to come off as childish or bother him so she gathered her courage and wits about her and had stalked from the rooms and marched on to the showers.

But it didn't really help that it had also started to rain.

And it didn't really help either that she _swore_ she heard thunder somewhere in the distance, and if there was thunder that meant lightning, and she wasn't the biggest fan of lightning and thunder.

 _Then again, I'm not really a fan of anything paranormal either._ Natsume swallowed, rounding a corner and checking around her once more. When there were no stumbling soldiers or weeping ghouls in sight, she let out a sigh of relief and felt her shoulders begin to relax. _It was all probably just some joke anyway, like this place would actually be haunted._

There was a rattle to her left and she jumped, knees shaking as she turned around, only to find nothing.

Right?

With newfound purpose Natsume rounded the next corner as quickly as she could, letting out a noise of surprise when she collided face first into something wet and hot and rather solid. She quickly stumbled back, hand reaching up to touch her throbbing nose as she blinked, eyes slowly trailing upwards when thunder suddenly boomed overhead and the lights flickered turning everything dark.

In the same moment, just as Natsume's eye's widened and she prepared to exclaim in surprise, lighting flashed once more and illuminated the figure in front of her.

Natsume's heart froze.

Towering, looming, eyes watching her with an intense focus. Natsume's mouth slowly slid into a round 'o' at the sight of the messy hair, unkempt and wild as though it he'd been stuck without a comb for a good number of days.

 _Wet and hot._

 _B-B-B-Blood?_

Natsume's eyes went round and the man before her opened his mouth to speak, face casted in the shadows due to the lack of writing and Natsume went pale.

"G-G-G- _Ghost_!" Natsume shrieked, chucking her bundle of clothes at the apparition before her as tears sprung in her eyes and she ran for the hills, screaming the entire way until she leapt in a wide eyed Iwaizumi's arms and stuttered and struggled to find a way to convey the fact that she'd seen a ghost.

Later the next day after a sparring session when Natsume had been lounging on a bench beside Oikawa who had his head in her lap, a wild haired male had sauntered over with a low smirk curled on his lips as he flashed her a wink, depositing a neatly wrapped bundled towel which landed unceremoniously on Oikawa's face.

"It was nice meeting you too, B-cup-chan~"

Needless to say, Natsume had buried her face in her hands in embarrassment while Kuroo cackled about the encounter when they later talked like normal and civilized people.

She'd also had to convince Oikawa after a long and annoying fight that _no_ , she did _not_ cheat on him. And even if she had, it wasn't cheating since they weren't together to begin with.

First Impression: Kuroo Tetsurou

He's a dangerous guy.

* * *

"You still haven't told us how you met Grand King-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai!" Hinata protested with a whine and Natsume hummed, looking rather sluggish as she burrowed her face deeper into Iwaizumi's pillow, Hinata and Kageyama sprawled on the floor next to her.

"That one's a funny story for another day," Natsume mused sleepily, blinking drowsily as she let out a yawn and rolled over with a content sigh. "I'll tell you guys about it...next time..."

"I'm still..." Hinata yawned, rubbing at his eyes. "Ready for...more..."

"Me..." Kageyama yawned, rolling over with sleepy eyes. "Too..."

* * *

"These idiots are going to catch colds."

Iwaizumi blinked dully at the sight before him, Hinata and Kageyama sprawled over the floor in a messy heap, shirts riding up and feet and arms sprawled this way and that. Natsume was sprawled a little ways away, curled around what looked to be his own pillow as she slept soundly and softly, chest rising and falling with each breath.

Oikawa cooed at the sight, making some comment behind him about how vulnerable and innocent she looked like that—he threw whatever was close by at him for saying something so creepy and stalked over, stepping over sprawled limbs as he leaned down with a sigh. Iwaizumi scooped Natsume into his arms with ease, familiar with this process as he shifted to set her down onto his bed. Oikawa behind him walked over the two boys sprawled on the floor and uncaringly kicked a blanket down to Kageyama, not bothering to fix it as he appeared beside Iwaizumi.

"You've really got a rotten personality, you know that?"

"You love me anyway, Iwa-chan~"

"Shut up Shittykawa."

With some shuffling and mild cursing, Hinata and Kageyama were shifted off to the corner of the small room while two mattresses had been tugged down and pressed together. Natsume continued to sleep sound, her brow which had previously been furrowed was now relaxed and at ease. To her left Iwaizumi slept with one arm propped under his head, the other stretched out beside him and beneath Natsume. To her right, Oikawa was pressed into her side, arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his head into her stomach, feet sticking out over the edge of the mattress and one of her hands had found their way to his hair.

And the three slept in peace, content in each other's embraces, just as they'd always been.

* * *

 _Tip Number Three:_ Don't judge a book by its cover, read a few pages first.

* * *

 **Natsume's Military Handbook:**

 **By: Natsume Kaito**

* * *

 **Name:** Bokuto Koutarou

 **Class:** Captain, Commander Squad

 **Natsume's Notes:** The owl-like captain of the Commander Squad. He's really loud and a rather amiable guy, kind of like a boisterous big brother, but he has his moments where he can be a bit of a rascal and a pain too, especially when he's in one of his moods. He's a rather likable guy and is easy to get along with and talk too, just a little tiring sometimes. Excels at many forms of combat and is all around an athletic and adaptable guy, insanely and admirably good at parkour like Kuroo. I actually like him a lot. He's a fun guy!

 **Skills:**

 **Speed:** 4/5

 **Close Combat:** 5/5

 **Long Range Combat:** 4/5

 **Power:** 5/5

 **Intelligence:** 3/5

 **Fickleness:** 5/5

 **Parkour:** 5/5

* * *

 **Name:** Akaashi Keiji

 **Class:** Lieutenant, Commander Squad

 **Natsume's Notes:** One of the more likable and easier-to-get-along with people here in the force. He comes across as just a really normal kind of guy, relaxed and stable—very reliable! I know I can count on him for a lot of things and I always go to him for help in target practice since he's one of the best snipers we have. A very smart and reasonable person, he's good at reading people and telling their mood. Doesn't hesitate to help out. I like to spend a lot of my breaks with him and Iwaizumi since the two of them are just the kind of people that feel good for your health. He's also a very pretty man.

 **Skills:**

 **Speed:** 4/5

 **Close Combat:** 3/5

 **Long Range Combat:** 5/5

 **Power:** 4/5

 **Intelligence:** 5/5

 **Looks:** 6/5

* * *

 **I don't know if you guys can tell but I really like writing about Oikawa and Iwaizumi, those two dorks are honestly two of my favorite characters in the series, but Haikyuu in general has so many lovable volleyball dorks I don't even know what to do with myself.**

 **HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER IT WAS REALLY FUN TO WRITE. :D**

 **Terushima was supposed to show up but I felt like he didn't** _ **quite**_ **belong in this one so he'll get some time later on because I honestly love him so much even though he only got some time to show up :')**

 **MEETING BETWEEN IWA-CHAN, OIKAWA AND NATSUME WILL BE COMING SOON TOO. LOOK FORWARD TO IT.**

 **I can't tell you guys how nice it is knowing you guys like the story so much ;-; I'm really glad because it's so much fun to write and it's nice to know other people are enjoying it too. I hope you guys can continue to enjoy it! Let me know and feel free to suggest scenes and things you'd like to see happen in this sorta-drabble-kinda-more-of-an-actual-story series~**

 **Next chapter for Acquired Taste is coming out soon!**

 **I LOVE AND APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU. FEEL FREE TO COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK –HEART-**

 **Marshmellow-**

 **-OUT!**


	4. They know how to have a good time

**Anime Expo was so much fun T-T I spent way more money than I should have, catch me there again next year!**

 **I do not own Haikyuu!**

* * *

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls and Kings**

Chapter Four:

They know how to have a good time

* * *

 _Tip Number Four:_ It pays to have friends in high places.

* * *

" _We need an EVAC squad now!_ "

" _Copy that, EVAC squad on the way, hang tight Commander Squad."_

"We don't really have much of a choice now do we?" Natsume muttered, wincing as an explosion rocketed the air toward her left.

Bits of debris and metal flew through the air, clattering along the floor as she reloaded her gun and darted forward, spotting the shadows of enemy soldiers running along the other side as she took aim and fired. There was a glint in the air and she ducked as a knife flew past, cutting a thin line along her cheek as she rolled to the side and took aim, firing off at another corner.

"Moon and Star can I get a reading on enemy squadron?" Natsume clicked her comm into action, eyes searching the area around her for any signs of movement as she tucked herself into a corner.

" _Squad of five headed your way two clicks north,"_ Tsukishima's voice reported back dutifully. _"We just picked up signs of two snipers in the area, somewhere south, unable to pin point location just yet."_

"Any heavy weapons?"

" _One tank coming in from the east, but we have our Supporting Retreat squadron on it."_

 _Suga and Asahi can handle one easy. Especially with that rocket launcher Suga stole._ Natsume mused to herself, checking her ammunition as she contemplated her next move. Kuroo and Bokuto should be finishing up their infiltration of the main base and retrieving the intel on the next bombing. Daichi's request echoed in her head and she figured the main squadron westward was under some heavy fire if he was requesting an evacuation before the two parkour idiots radioed in.

 _Akaashi is already on the move because he covered for Gorilla Squad earlier._ Natsume winced as she picked up the sound of heavier fire and sighed. _I can't let Tobio reveal his position in case we need quick back up during the evacuation._

She idly reached for her knife, setting it down on the ground and giving it a rough spin. She waited for a brief moment as the tip spun round and round before she grinned, the knife's edge pointing southbound and she quickly made her way down a series of alleys. _Time to smoke out some snipers._

" _Can everyone here me?"_ Daichi's voice blasted loud and clear over the radio and Natsume inched around a corner, eyeing the rooftops of nearby buildings as she darted around, a chorus of responses echoing in her ear.

" _The enemy went ahead and blew the bridge, ground evacuation is a no go."_ His grim news was met with a mix of groans and Natsume winced, realizing they'd have to tough it out and try and clear out the area or tuck themselves in and hide until the evacuation squad could find a way around. _"I want Gorilla and Fledgling Squad to recon together and proceed to Summer. Bokuto, Kuroo, you two better wrap it up and head to the meeting spot, I'll meet you two there. Akaashi assist the Support Squadron. We're all getting out of here."_

" _Yessir!"_

" _Yes, yes, Mr. Captain."_

" _Summer what is your position?"_

"Southbound in pursuit of two enemy snipers," Natsume murmured back.

" _You're close to Gorilla and Fledgling, don't make any brash moves."_

" _We're on our way."_ Iwaizumi's voice hit her ears. Somewhere in the back she heard Oikawa's distinct whining and figured he must've busted up his comm otherwise he'd be talking her ear off.

"Roger that," Natsume inched her way forward, breathing softly as she eyed the sky. _Just have to stay low until I get some back up—_

A shot rang out and she paled, scrambling backwards just in time as two shots hit the ground before her. Natsume grimaced, eyes the windows and rooftops and catching the briefest glint of metal. _So much for standing still, I'll be a sitting duck if I don't move._

 _We're on the way._

She could do this.

Natsume's eyes narrowed and she propped her gun, gazing through the scope lens as she watched the third story window silently. There was the briefest shift and she grinned, inching her foot forward so that it seemed as though she didn't notice. She caught the brief glint of metal as he took aim and she waited, inhaling once before she fired.

A burning pain exploded in her leg and she reeled back from the recoil. Natsume bit her lip, scrambling backwards and pressing a hand to the now bleeding gun wound on her calf when her eyes shot upwards as a body tumbled from the third story. _I got him!_

Her eyes lowered to the gun wound and she winced. _Though I'm supposed to get them without getting shot too._

Natsume quickly stood, wincing at the sharp jolt of pain as she tested one of the doors and shouldered her way in. The door gave way and she quickly pulled herself inside, surveying her surroundings and deeming it safe enough as she pulled herself to the stairwell in the corner. "Summer reporting in, one sniper down."

" _We've just made contact with the Fledglings, on our way to you now."_ There was a shuffle over the radio. _"Hang tight, Natsu-chan—Shittykawa back up!_ "

A soft laugh left her lips and Natsume noticed the mess of wires and boxes beside her. Frowning she shuffled over as she tightened a piece of cloth around her leg and blinked in disbelief at the surprising haul of explosives.

There was a sudden mix of voices over the radio and Natsume paused as she heard Tsukishima mutter something nasty while Yamaguchi protested and she nearly fell back as a loud voice exploded in her ear.

" _Hell-o Commander Squad!"_ The unfamiliar voice rang loud and boisterous and Natsume quickly grabbed her comm, holding it back a few inches. _"We heard about your terrible plight and are on our way!"_

" _Who the hell called them?"_ Iwaizumi's voice grumbled and she heard Daichi sigh on another line.

" _Hey, hey, hey! We've got the intel and the leader is officially out of commission!"_ Bokuto's voice exploded over the radio as well and Natsume winced. _"Wait a minute, who was that earlier, huh?"_

" _Bokuto you idiot, that's the—"_

" _Well, like I was saying,"_ The unfamiliar voice continued breezily. _"We're having a little trouble locating a handful of you and we need something big to light the way ASAP!"_

" _We're out of flares on our side,"_ Iwaizumi muttered and Natsume blinked, eyes falling to the mess of explosives and wires before her as a wide grin began to tug at her lips.

"We need something big, right?"

" _Something big and loud to let us know where you are so we can get ya before the enemy does."_ The voice echoed back. _"Hey, you've got a pretty sweet voice—"_

"Gorilla and Fledgling I'm radioing my position to Moon and Star," Natsume clicked a button on her communicator and bent down, gathering a couple supplies in her arms as her eyes glimmered in excitement. "Meet me here."

" _You have some flares left?"_

"Nope!" Natsume cheerfully eyed the mess of items before her with a wicked grin. "I've got something better."

" _...try not to lose any limbs, alright?"_

"Roger that!"

* * *

"And that—" Natsume pulled back, lips pulling into a proud smile as she beamed. "Should do it!"

The pile of explosives and powder she'd found earlier was now gathered together in a makeshift bomb. Her eyes brightened as she pulled a wire free and moved toward the back of the room as she brought her hands to her ears.

"Fire in the hole!"

An explosion rocketed through the air as she tugged the wire free. The entire building before her shuddered, trembling down to its foundation as she froze for a brief moment in fear she may have gone overboard. When nothing but the outer walls collapsed she breathed a sigh of relief, peering around the corner where a hole had been blasted clear of the building, giving her a clear view of the building across. Thick red smoke was spiraling upwards in plumes and she grinned, figuring this was a big enough signal for whoever was getting them out.

" _Woohoo, we read your location loud and clear!"_ She jolted as the voice hollered back and resisted the urge to laugh as a chorus of hoots and hollers echoed after him. _What a rowdy bunch._

Natsume carefully picked her way around broken tile and peered over the edge of the opening she'd made, whistling at the long way down. "Hajime and Tooru should be on their way—"

 _Click._

Natsume froze, turning her head ever so slightly as she met the barrel end of a sniper rifle, the man on the other end giving her a look of utmost disgust.

 _The second sniper._

"Hands above your head!" He shouted gruffly and Natsume slowly obeyed, lips pulling into a thin line as she quickly racked her brain for any ideas.

 _If I had acted quicker I could have pulled a Bokuto and attacked him first._ Natsume's brows furrowed. _Agh, I'm not as crafty as Kuroo and Tooru, how do I get myself out of this one?_

"How many of you are in the area?"

 _I could dodge and take a hit and then counter, but if I come back with too many wounds then Suga will have my head._ Natsume lamented in her head, a sigh escaping her lips. _Maybe I could—_

A bullet shot past her ear, nicking the corner and her eyes slowly met the sniper in front of her, his lips pulled back into a snarl. "Don't play games with me, bitch—I said how many of you are there!"

 _You asked, not said._ Natsume muttered to herself.

Another shot rang out and Natsume took an involuntary step back from where he'd shot at her foot. " _Answer me_!"

"Yeesh," Natsume started with a shaky laugh. "All you had to do was ask nicely, either way I don't think it's an answer you want to hear."

A wicked grin split his lips. "You think you and your sad excuse for an army have the upper hand? We're taking over this zone—we have back up on the way and you know, it's been awhile since any of us have relieved some _stress_. Be good and maybe I won't have to shoot that pretty little face of yours."

 _I knew I should've cut my hair to look more like a man._ Natsume's fingers idly pulled her ponytail into her collar and he shot once more. "Don't move!"

A shot rang out and Natsume blinked, eyes growing wide as the sniper froze, gun still trained on her. "Fire one more shot and I'll blow your brains out."

Her head shifted slowly and she couldn't deny the flood of relief that filled her at the sight of Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the building across, guns trained on the sniper before her.

"Move and she dies!" The sniper snarled and she saw Oikawa's eyes glint dangerously at the notion while Iwaizumi's face remained blank save for the narrowing of his eyes.

"Neh, Iwa-chan, whose bullet do you think would travel faster?" Oikawa lowered the point of his gun to aim at the sniper's crouch and the man froze. "Mine or his?"

"Don't test me!" The sniper fired off a shot in warning and Natsume stumbled back slightly. "If you shoot she comes with me!"

"She's not going _anywhere_ with you," Oikawa sneered, eyes glittering dangerously. " _You_ don't get to choose if she lives or dies."

"And you do?" Natsume wondered quietly and the sniper's grip on his gun began to tremble. Natsume's eyes quickly focused on him and she felt herself tense. Dealing with someone who was threatening her was one thing, but dealing with someone trying to threaten her when they felt threatened themselves was another altogether.

"Shut up, Stupidkawa." Iwaizumi snapped. "This isn't the time for that." His eyes focused dangerously on the sniper and he called out. "You lower yours and we lower ours. We've got you surrounded. Drop the weapon and walk out."

"You think I'm going to listen to you?" The sniper sneered and Iwaizumi cocked his head back, eyes unmoving.

"If you value your life you will."

 _I forgot how scary he can be._ Natsume thought to herself, sweating at the thought of Iwaizumi's anger directed her way as the sniper seemed to struggle for words.

There was a brief flash of orange in her peripheral and Natsume tensed. The faint buzz of a chopper filled the air, but the sniper seemed far too preoccupied with the situation before him to notice. A quick glance back showed her Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed to be in the same state and Natsume bit her lip, casting a glance downwards to the floor below, nothing but rubble and metal pipes greeting her.

 _This better work._ "Hey!"

Three pairs of eyes snapped to her form just as a flash of orange flared in her vision and Natsume stepped back, throwing her arms in the air. A wild grin split her lips and she threw the sniper a peace sign as she tossed herself backwards over the ledge. "Your zipper's been down this whole time!"

The sniper took quick aim as she began to fall and Iwaizumi shouted her name, nearly launching himself out the window as Oikawa's voice pierced the air, a look of wild desperation in his eyes. " _Now Tobio!_ "

A quick shot rang out and Natsume dodged the bullet that whizzed past her just as another shot past, hitting the sniper in the shoulder just as Hinata darted out and pinned him to the ground. Natsume's arms flailed outwards and she shut her eyes, wind buffeting her ears for the briefest of moments as her heart leapt into her throat, fearing for the worst.

"Woohoo!" A familiar voice rang loud in her ears and Natsume's eyes shot open as a gruff arm snatched her wrist, leaving her dangling in midair as her eyes went wide. "Now that's what I call a rescue!"

The hand gripping hers tugged upwards with a rough jerk and Natsume scrambled, feet colliding with a rope ladder as another arm went snug around her waist, tugging her face first into a thick vest. The scent of sharp cologne and smoke assaulted her senses and she pulled back with a cough, catching Oikawa's look of disbelief in the building across as Iwaizumi dragged a hand over his face. Her eyes trailed upwards, meeting bright and vibrant almond colored eyes.

A wide grin split the blonde's lips, revealing pearly whites and a brief flash of a metal piercing on his tongue as he hollered loudly once more, a chorus of cheers meeting his from the chopper above.

"Terushima Yuuji, Captain of the Aerial Combat Force reporting for _duty_!"

* * *

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much," Natsume tested her weight on her foot, one arm slung over Iwaizumi's shoulder as he helped her lower herself down from the chopper. "I'll be fine."

Several more landed on the landing pad before them, wind buffeting her hair and whipping it out of her jacket as she lowered her head. She counted the heads exiting the helicopter and breathed a sigh of relief when she counted her entire group. Bokuto's loud laugh managed to rise above the whirring blades and she relaxed against the side of the chopper as Iwaizumi left her side for but a moment to report back to Daichi.

"Did you see how well that all came together? Kageyama was like _bam_ and I was like _whoosh_!" Hinata and Kageyama came bounding out of the doorway beside her and she smiled as the two rookies seemed pumped up with even more energy if possible. "We took him down like it was nothing!"

"N-N-Nice job!" Kageyama struggled, looking as though he were ready to strangle and give Hinata a high five at the same time.

"But for a moment I got worried I was going to get shot," Hinata admitted, a chill running through his body as he rubbed his arms. "Grand King-senpai had such a scary look on his face—Iwaizumi-senpai too!"

"Idiot! It was for the sniper, not you."

"It was still scary though!" Hinata looked at Natsume with a mix of awe and fear. "The three of you are really close, aren't you, senpai?"

"Ah, well," Natsume scratched the side of her head and smiled sheepishly. "I'd act the same if it was one of them. As suave as Tooru seems sometimes he's really childish and doesn't know how to act so he might lash out or be a little cruel."

Natsume laughed, "There was one time Hajime and I both got injured and it was not a pretty story to tell."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you while I'm here!" Hinata vowed suddenly. "We have to make sure to look after you especially, Kaito-senpai!"

Natsume's brow twitched. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I wonder how you guys could have pulled it off without even knowing his location in the first place," Tsukishima threw over his shoulder, Kageyama and Hinata whirling around as Yamaguchi laughed lightly.

"Or Kaito-senpai's help."

"Kaito-senpai!" Natsume jumped as Hinata whirled around. "That's right I heard you were shot—"

"Just a small wound to the leg," she nodded to the makeshift first aid job that had been done on the plane—courtesy of Iwaizumi because apparently Oikawa had been too busy making sure she was "comfortable" by keeping her head still in his lap. "I'll get it checked out by Kiyoko and be fine. Don't you have numbers to be checking?"

"You're right!" Hinata's eyes lit up and he shot over to where Bokuto was discussing something with Oikawa. "Bokuto-senpai! How many did you get today?"

"A-Akaashi-senpai!" Kageyama quickly strode over to where the black haired sniper was nodding silently to Sugawara. "What was your count!"

 _How they have so much energy is beyond me sometimes._ Natsume sighed wistfully, readjusting herself as she propped herself forward, making a move to head over when someone hopped down beside her, the blades above them coming to a gentle halt.

"Ya _hoo_! Now that was a signal," bright almond eyes turned to her and Natsume blinked in mild surprise, the pilot of their rescue craft throwing her a wide, blinding grin. "We have you to thank for that, right sweetheart?"

"I-I suppose so," Natsume mumbled, reaching up and rubbing the back of her head somewhat awkwardly. _What was his name again? Kuuji? Kerushima?_ "We have _you_ to thank for that rescue though, don't we...?"

"Terushima Yuuji, but you can call me Yuuji." A wicked grin split his lips and he leaned forward, musky cologne wafting over her as she blinked, the rather charming two toned blonde resting an arm above her head. "And you've got that right, cutie."

 _I haven't met anyone this forward in a while._ Natsume realized with mild surprise. Oikawa though charming as he was preferred much more coy tactics. _He's loud too._ "Well, then, Teru, thanks again. You really helped me out back there especially. That would've been a nasty fall."

"I'm good at what I do," he fluffed out his thick brown bomber jacket in example and tipped his head back. "I say this calls for a party tonight, boys!"

Several cheers went up around him and Natsume noticed her squadron look around warily, the older members seemingly more annoyed if anything and she made a mental note to ask them more about the Aerial Squadron later. _I think I heard rumor back in training that they were known for throwing some wild parties._

"I was only able to do a flight simulation once back in my area," Natsume mused, turning to Yuuji with newfound respect. "Considering how narrow those buildings are you guys really _are_ good. I'd love to learn!"

Yuuji's eyes brightened, an excited look on his features. "Anytime, cutie! It ain't hard if you just—"

"Natsu-chan!" Natsume and Yuuji turned, Oikawa standing a little ways away as he called her over. "Let's get going! We're debriefing in the meeting room."

"Yes, yes," Natsume rolled her shoulders, pushing off from the helicopter.

She wobbled a brief moment and Akaashi a little ways away quickly noticed, making his way to her when a firm arms snaked around her waist. Natsume jolted, hands settling themselves firmly on her hips as they spun her around and she found herself looking up at a smirking Yuuji, his eyes glittering mischievously.

Behind her there was an indignant squawk and something clattering to the floor as she blinked with wide eyes.

"Like I was saying earlier though, feel free to swing by anytime, alright?" Yuuji grinned, face tipping close enough that she could feel his breath fan over her lips and Natsume froze, startled by his approach. "Flying really isn't that hard."

A squeak left Natsume's lips, cheeks flushing a bright tomato red as the hands previously stationed on her hips boldly cupped her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and Natsume stuttered, disbelief and mixed emotions swimming in her head as she tried to figure out what to do as Yuuji leaned forward, swiping a tongue over his lips and she caught sight of the metal piercing.

"You just need a pair of _skilled_ hands."

His fingers shifted and her mouth fell open when she paused briefly, feeling something being slipped into her back pocket. Firm hands suddenly landed on her shoulder and Yuuji's hands unwound from her waist just as she was whisked from his grasp, Oikawa's fingers digging into her shoulder as he nearly lunged forward, a strained smile on his lips, eyes lethal as his voice dripped with venom. "Who do you think you are?"

Yuuji's eyes met his briefly, blinking in mild surprise before his lips curled upwards and she felt Oikawa's grip tighten, his smile poisonous and Natsume backed the two of them away from Yuuji for good measure. Almond eyes met hers and he offered her a quick wink.

"Give me a call on my line if you're looking for a good time, cutie!" Yuuji laughed loudly, stepping back into his chopper as his crewmate gave him a high five.

The door slid shut and the blades whirred to life, the helicopter pulling away from the landing pad as several other follow suit.

Natsume was left blinking in startled disbelief, literally at a loss for words as her cheeks remained brightly flushed. Akaashi was at her side in a moment, his calm stare keeping her rooted in place despite the suddenly stormy look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine?" Natsume questioned herself, Akaashi helping her sling an arm over his shoulder and giving an obviously lethal Oikawa a pointed look. The captain shot him a look almost just as deadly for a moment when Iwaizumi appeared at his side, jostling his shoulder and Oikawa released his grip on Natsume, fingers lingering on her for a moment before he pulled away.

"That guy's got some balls," Iwaizumi ground out, turning his head to watch the receding planes in mild irritation.

" _Real_ ballsy for a couple of airheads," Kuroo commented breezily, looking just as annoyed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Who do they think they are just because they zip around a bit?" Bokuto grumbled bitterly. "They were hella loud too."

"You're one to talk, you damn bird."

"W-What are you talking about?"

Akaashi paused briefly, turning to look worriedly at the woman beside him. "Kaito, are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah!" Natsume quickly responded, obviously flustered. The men around her paused, giving her a mild look of confusion as she idly reached upwards a tugged a loose lock of hair as she swallowed.

"I-It was just a little, uh," Natsume reached behind her and pulled the slip of paper from her back pocket, mindfully tucking into her breast pocket to the shock of those around her. "He caught me by surprise is all."

"They seem like they know how to have a good time." Natsume swallowed, rubbing the back of her head as her eyes bashfully went to the floor and mumbled a little quieter, "He was kinda charming in his own way."

Akaashi gazed at her with wide eyes as Bokuto's knees hit the floor, a lost look on his features. Beside him Oikawa looked as though he'd been struck while Iwaizumi was blinking in mild disbelief, Kuroo matching his gaze while a little ways away Daichi and the rest were calling them over to hurry up so they could debrief and go home.

"What's wrong with you lot? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"C-Captain Sawamura I think Bokuto-senpai is broken!"

"W-What?"

* * *

 _Tip Number Four:_ It pays to have friends in high places, no matter how rowdy they can be.

* * *

 _Tip Number Five:_ Don't forget to unwind every now and then.

* * *

 _It's hot._

Natsume's brows furrowed and she tried to burrow deeper into the cool material of her pillow, only to be met with a wave of warmth and something firm.

 _It's too hot._

Blearily she blinked her eyes open, trying to remember where she was and what she was doing. Slowly she blinked once, twice, before a wide yawn tore at her lips and she raised her head.

Black and milky brown met her vision and she blinked sleepily, realizing idly that when she'd snuck off to go take a nap, at some point Iwaizumi and Oikawa had joined her. Iwaizumi had an arm sprawled under where her head had previously been and over her pillow on the floor, shirtless due to the intense heat. The three of them were tangled up in sheets and limbs. She wearily turned her head to the side and found Oikawa burrowed into her waist, arms wrapped loosely around her and hair tousled from the nap they'd been taking, also shirtless.

As much as she loved this usual set up, another wave of heat washed over her and Natsume winced, wanting to merely find somewhere nice and cool to curl up and take a long nap in. She loved these two dearly but if she had to stand another second of body heat and burning skin contact, she'd melt. The lot of them had another meeting in a few hours and she was going to use this precious time to nap her aches and worries away.

Realizing the daunting task now ahead of her but feeling determined, Natsume craftily inched her way out of Oikawa's grasp, pausing briefly for one heart stopping moment when the brunette scrunched up his nose and burrowed deeper into her waist before he flung an arm out and settled onto his back, sleeping soundly. Natsume breathed a soundless sigh of relief and popped free of her friends, tip toeing with the upmost stealth around them and with a fond smile at their sprawled out forms.

She idly nudged Oikawa's arm and held back a laugh as his arm grasped blindly before it settled on Iwaizumi's waist. Iwaizumi's brows furrowed, a look of disgust unconsciously clouding his features and Natsume nearly choked, quietly closing the door shut behind her.

 _Now where to nap?_

* * *

Her first destination led her to one of the more unused training rooms. Her eyes surveyed the area sleepily, figuring she could make use of some of the old mats, and the room was cool enough so it should be fine.

A small smile touched her lips and she shuffled forward just when the doors beside her burst open and a loud laugh rang through her ears.

"Hey, hey, hey Natsume!" Bokuto cheered, sauntering over with a bright grin. "Are you looking to get some extra training in too?"

"No, not really—"

"I still owe you for last time!" Bokuto's eyes glittered and he leaned forward, clearly excited by the prospect of another sparring session.

 _Ah, that._ Natsume's lips pulled into an uncertain smile and she hummed, ruffling the back of her head. "I'm just trying to find a nice place to—"

"C'mon! Just one round!" Bokuto's firm grip slipped around her wrist and Natsume was jostled forward as he tugged them along. "I'm not going to lose this time!"

 _I just want to sleep..._

* * *

 _I don't know how it worked a second time._ Natsume yawned, having left Bokuto a blubbering mess and a slightly wounded pride as she shuffled down the hall, intent on finding a new place to nap. _He's better at handling it though. I wish stuff like that could work on Tooru._

Her feet drew to a halt before one of the lounges and she paused, peeking her head in only to find Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at work at a table a little ways away. She tested the breeze flowing through and nodded to herself, smiling as she shuffled in.

Their eyes turned to her for a brief moment and she offered them a lazy smile before she flopped down onto the couch, a sigh of relief leaving her lips.

"Tired?" Tsukishima called somewhat cheekily and Natsume merely yawned in response. "Must be nice to be so at ease."

"Well, Kaito-senpai does do a lot," Yamaguchi looked thoughtful.

"Hope I'm not bothering you two," Natsume called over drowsily. "I'm just going to sleep right here."

They merely hummed back in response and she smiled, a relaxed look settling over her features once more as she dug further into the couch cushions with a sigh.

"Tsukishima! Teach me how to rewire my radio!"

The door to the lounge area slammed open and Natsume jolted, snapping into attention as Hinata bounded through the doors, Kageyama trailing after him with a reluctant look on his face.

"Don't wanna," Tsukishima quickly retorted. "You're too dumb to understand anyway."

"W-What! You taught Kenma the other day! I want to learn too!"

"He's smart. You're dumb."

"It was stupid to ask him anyway," Kageyama snapped. "He's no help!"

"Oh? So the great king needs help trying to work his radio too?" Tsukishima sneered and Natsume could feel Kageyama's anger flaring without even looking at the group of newbies.

"Why you—"

"Neh, Tsukki, we could just show them—"

"Stingyshima!"

"Moron."

"Four eyes!"

Natsume threw an arm over her eyes with a wistful sigh, wondering if she could find some way to sleep through this when the doors were thrown open once more and Daichi's voice silenced all of them.

"Stop making such a ruckus! Some people are trying to sleep you know!"

 _Honestly._

* * *

 _This one has to be the one._ Natsume blinked with near tearful eyes as she slowly and carefully shuffled into the second commons area, praying to god she could just get a few minutes of sleep.

To her surprise a cool, gentle breeze curled around her and she blinked once.

Akaashi and Kenma were seated on opposite ends of the couch, a book in Akaashi's hands while Kenma seemed to be fiddling with some piece of tech equipment.

Feeling as though she were disturbing their moment of peace Natsume quickly wondered if she should go find somewhere else when Akaashi's gun metal blue eyes met her gaze, blinking once. "You look tired."

Kenma's cat like eyes trailed upwards as well as he inclined his head in greeting. Natsume blinked, blushing slightly as she reached a hand upwards and tugged a strand of hair. "Oh, well, I was just trying to find somewhere to take a nap. But if this spot is taken—"

"Go ahead," Akaashi motioned for her to come in and Natsume's feet automatically shuffled forward. There always was some weird air around Akaashi that never really made her feel like questioning any of his demands. Part of her figured it was merely because he was just a genuinely kind and simple person.

"I don't mind," Kenma responded quietly.

Natsume's eyes nearly watered and she quickly leapt onto the couch. Kenma blushed as she stretched her legs over his and Akaashi's arms moved upwards as she adjusted her head on his lap, a peaceful sigh leaving her lips. "You guys are _angels_."

Akaashi merely hummed, one hand coming down to idly comb through her hair and Natsume nearly moaned at the gentle touch, stretching outwards as she quickly relaxed and felt her eyes start to droop.

"Long day?"

"Just had a hard time finding somewhere to sleep," Natsume mumbled back drowsily.

Kenma's gentle taps on his screen filled her ears along with Akaashi's fingers weaving their way through her hair and pulling knots out gently.

"Kuroo usually just finds a rooftop somewhere," Kenma murmured. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind showing you."

"I'll ask next time," Natsume yawned, Akaashi's barely quiet hum breezing past her ears.

The quiet humming of the base around them filled the room. A breeze flittered through the open windows, Kenma's gentle tapping filling her ears and Natsume's eyes fluttered shut, the last feeling being Akaashi's fingers threading gently through her hair.

 _Perfection._

* * *

When Natsume awoke several hours later, she drowsily found herself gazing at a strange sight.

Above her Akaashi had fallen asleep with one hand still entangled in her hair, the other propping his head up on the arm rest as he slept soundly. At her feet Kenma had curled up, her legs thrown over his lap as he used his own arm as a pillow.

Her eyes drifted to the side where Daichi was lounging in a single chair, arms crossed over his chest and head tipped forward. Beside him Sugawara was curled up with a pillow beneath him, sound asleep. Toward the other side of the room Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were using each other to prop themselves up as they slept, Tsukishima's head resting atop his head. Further from them Hinata was sprawled on the floor with his arms splayed wide. Kageyama was asleep beside him, one foot occasionally twitching and kicking Hinata in the side.

Kuroo was sleeping at the table behind them with his arms crossed beneath him. Some strange blob was curled up beside their couch and she figured it was Bokuto by the hair jutting out. Her eyes finally landed to where beside where she was on the couch, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sound asleep, their heads tilted back against the couch and close to her.

A small, lazy smile curled over her lips and she returned to her position on Akaashi's lap, a hand idly reaching outwards and running through Oikawa's fluffy locks as he soundlessly leaned into her touch and she adjusted so her knee was hitting Iwaizumi's head.

 _Moments like these are what I kill for._

...

...

...

Natsume's brows furrowed and she withheld a quiet groan.

 _It's hot._

* * *

 _Tip Number Five:_ Don't forget to unwind now and then, you never know when the next chance will be.

* * *

 **Natsume's Military Handbook**

 **By: Natsume Kaito**

* * *

 **Name:** Terushima Yuuji

 **Class:** Captain, Aerial Combat Squad

 **Natsume's Notes:** The wild captain of the equally wild air force squadron. The lot of them are notorious for being good at what they do but a huge pain to handle. Hajime mentioned that they're just a bunch of airheads, literally, but despite his looks he seems to be serious at times. Bold and loud and the definition of wild, he's a fairly fun and nice guy. I try to keep my distance sometimes.

 **Skills:**

 **Speed:** 4/5

 **Close Combat:** 3/5

 **Aerial Combat:** 5/5

 **Power:** 4/5

 **Intelligence:** 3/5

 **Funness:** 5/5

* * *

 **I love writing people like Terushima. He's just such a little shit sometimes it's too much fun to not write. I love writing Oikawa too but sometimes I have to find that healthy balance between dork and coy.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY SUPPORT AND FOR ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS! Thanks to everyone who's been favoriting and following this story so far as well, it honestly means a lot every time I see one of those notifications and I can't thank you guys enough for enjoying this story with me. :)**

 **I've been thinking lately of doing an alpha/omega au for Haikyuu as well, so let me know if any of you guys are interested in reading something like that!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Marshmellow-**

 **-OUT!**


	5. Let's meet halfway then

**Love you guys.**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

* * *

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls and Kings**

Chapter Five:

Let's meet halfway then

* * *

 _Tip Number Six:_ Compromise isn't easy.

* * *

"You're being unreasonable."

"And you're being difficult."

"There's no reason why I shouldn't be on this mission."

"Really? I can think of several for some strange reason."

"You're being childish."

"In the end though, _I_ make the final call."

Natsume's hands twitched to tighten her pony tail but she resisted the urge to fidget, keeping her eyes locked onto the pair of milk chocolate irises in front of her.

This was a battle she refused to lose.

Several of her fellow soldiers found themselves in the awkward crossfire. Eyes shifted between her and the man before her, clearly uncertain and having absolutely no idea what was meant to be done in a situation like this one where the tension was thick enough to slice through with a knife.

Hinata opened his mouth to comment and Kuroo quickly slapped a hand over the rookie's face, tugging him backwards as everyone waited on bated breath, shifting awkwardly to the edge of the common room.

"Put me on the squad."

"You're not going." Oikawa closed the case file in front of him with a resounding clap, meeting Natsume's hardened gaze evenly, and those swirling chocolate irises she was so fond of offering not a hint of what was going on inside his head except for the steely determination darkening them. "That's final."

Natsume felt something snap and she took a step toward Oikawa, the men behind her flinching, half of them wondering if now was the moment to intervene and half of them wondering if they should just let this little quarrel play out. _"It's just a lover's spat, right?" "I don't think it's as simple as that."_

"Da—Sawamura gave you the command to assemble a small squad of elite and efficient soldiers to infiltrate the west side of District C in Warzone A." Natsume began calmly, irritation bubbling beneath her tone as her fingers curled into fists at her side. "That's _my_ district, you know—"

"Captain-kun told me to assemble a group of efficient soldiers to infiltrate the enemy encampment in District C," Oikawa's lips curled upwards into a small little smile and Natsume's nails bit into her palm as it widened when his eyes met hers. "You don't fit that bill this time, Natsu-chan."

Only several hours before all this, Oikawa and the other three captains had been called away for a brief mission rundown regarding movement along Warzone A. Natsume who had been told to be on standby for deployment, had been waiting quietly back at base for word on what she was meant to do while she watched solider after soldier rush off. She'd felt the familiar creep of anxiety curling along her spine when she heard whispers of how big some of the attacks were blowing up and she'd quickly jumped to attention the moment she spotted her boys, rushing over and gathering things together to prepare.

It'd only been a few moments after when she'd approached Oikawa, a joke on her lips about how it'd be nice seeing her so-called hometown again when he'd said ever so calmly, as though talking about the weather.

"You're not coming."

And it had all spiraled downwards from there.

"Hey, someone go call Sugawara or something," Kuroo whispered quickly to the stunned group beside him, Bokuto looking like a deer caught in the headlights and Kageyama no help at all while Hinata was still in his grip. "We need someone level headed here—Akaashi or even Sawamura, it looks like this isn't going to end well and—"

"No," Kenma said quietly beside him, looking tired by this whole ordeal but his eyes were trained carefully on the tension radiating off of Natsume's slim shoulders and the cold look in Oikawa's eyes. "We need Iwaizumi-san."

"Are you saying I can't handle it?" Natsume bit back, the small choke in her voice betraying the quiet hurt she struggled to keep down. Acting like a child at a time like this would only prove him right and she'd never have the chance to head out again. _You of all people, Tooru._

Oikawa's eyes flickered and he tilted his head back in his chair, assessing her quietly and she felt anger flash through her, hot and wild as she clenched her fists. "This mission calls for people with good knowledge of how things work in Warzone A, I need them to be quick and efficient and—"

"This is _my_ district," Natsume shot back heatedly, maroon eyes burning as she slammed a palm down on the table, jostling a glass nearby and Oikawa kept his gaze evenly on her. "You of all people know that better than anyone else here. I know this place like the back of my hand, I was _born_ there, you know I'm the best one to lead the vanguard in—"

"Everyone else is just as, if not more qualified," Oikawa shot back. "We have a good map set out for us and there's no need for trivial information—"

"It's not trivial if it means one more person comes back home!" Natsume snapped. "Why are you being so difficult? You're always going on and on about sticking together and you and Hajime are rushing off to _my_ district without the person who knows it best!"

"Maybe you're not the only one who knows it well enough," Oikawa sneered and Natsume's eyes flashed.

"T-There's plenty more missions!" Bokuto began loudly, eyes darting between the two uncertainly as Kuroo slapped his hand to his forehead with a groan. "There's no need to argue about this—"

" _Stay out of it_!" Natsume and Oikawa seethed, eyes never leaving each other as Bokuto jolted, looking as though he'd been struck.

"You just think it's too dangerous and I can't handle it," Natsume accused sharply and Oikawa stiffened, back growing rigid. "You think I'll hold everyone back—"

"And what of it?" Oikawa simply retorted.

The room fell deathly quiet. Several eyes were trained on Oikawa, looks of disbelief on their faces while Natsume bowed her head, bangs shadowing her eyes as Oikawa calmly stood, adjusting the collar of the standard black turtleneck they all wore. "Satisfied?"

" _Captain_ Oikawa," Natsume began coldly and Oikawa's grip on his chair tightened, knuckles turning white from the force of his grip. There was a flash in his eyes and he watched her sharply, fingers twitching at such a formal use of his name. "As your second Lieutenant, I demand that you permit me to join your squad on this mission."

The door to the common room slammed open and Hinata and Kageyama nearly collapsed in relief at the sight of Iwaizumi and Akaashi in the doorway. Bokuto flashed Akaashi a thumbs up, mouthing "Good timing!" towards the sniper while Iwaizumi's eyes quickly snapped to the two at the end of the table, locked in a deadly stare as Oikawa towered over Natsume and she obviously refused to back down, shoulders pulled back and a look of absolute defiance shaping her features. His eyes flickered back to the useless group who'd been huddled to the back and caught Kuroo's eyes as the bedhead urged him toward the other two. His lips pulled back into a grim frown as he marched toward them. "What do you think you idiots are doing—"

"Your request is _denied_."

Natsume looked ready to lunge at Oikawa and the captain seemed to welcome it, stance shifting drastically as his fingers curled at his sides, eyes never leaving her face. Iwaizumi's hand quickly clamped down on Natsume's shoulder and he tugged her back, a look of disbelief on his features as his gaze snapped between the two. " _Oi_! What the hell is happening?"

When neither of them answered Iwaizumi growled in frustration, whipping his head around to Oikawa. "Stupidkawa, we have a mission in a few minutes. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Natsu-chan isn't on my squad," Oikawa said simply. "That's that."

"He doesn't think I can handle it!" Natsume snarled, maroon eyes glittering dangerously as she took a step forward. "Why don't we see who can handle—"

"You're both acting like idiots!" Iwaizumi snapped, and the crowd that had gathered in the back flinched. "You're no better than two brats—"

" _Hajime_." Natsume's voice broke through the growing shout and Iwaizumi paused, turning to her as he froze. Natsume's shoulders were tense, squared in an attempt to make her seem tougher than she really was, but her fingers were trembling at her sides, the frustration and hurt evident in her eyes as she bit her lip before continuing, unable to stop the slight break in her voice. "It's _my_ district."

A thousand pieces suddenly seemed to click into place for Iwaizumi and he paused, understanding coloring his features as suddenly it all made sense. His grip on Natsume's shoulder loosened and he turned his head slightly to meet Oikawa's challenging gaze, daring his best friend to refute his call.

When no words left Iwaizumi's lips save for the clearly vexed and frustrated look in his eyes, Oikawa leaned back and opened his mouth.

"Akaashi. Iwa-chan. Tobio. Glasses. You're with me." Oikawa said loud and clear, his voice cutting across the room. "We leave in ten."

Natsume's eyes flashed and her mouth slid open to retort but a quiet hand settling on her shoulder and Iwaizumi's stern gaze caused her to falter. For a brief moment she felt a flash of tears tempt to fill her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, choking down whatever protest had struggled to leave her lips. Natsume bowed her head, Iwaizumi's usually comforting touch on her shoulder nothing more than a weight and she quickly turned on her heel.

"Then I guess I'll go try and do something useful," Natsume began curtly. _Don't be a child._ She ignored the voice in the back of her head and spat out, "And go learn how to _fly_."

Oikawa's hand was on her wrist before she could even blink, having lunged past Iwaizumi. He gripped her wrist with a grip strong enough to bruise and she withheld a wince, merely looking over her shoulder. Oikawa's eyes burned into hers, sending a shiver down her spine as his grip tightened harder on her wrist. The look of fury and desperation that battled across his face, clear confliction and annoyance and the underlying glint of possessiveness.

"Natsu-chan—"

Natsume pulled her wrist from his grip with a thorough jerk, casting him one last look over her shoulder as she stalked off. Oikawa's eyes flashed and he surged forward, a firm hand clamping down on his shoulder as he whirled around, furious. Iwaizumi's gaze met his evenly and Oikawa's lips pulled back as his fingers curled into a fist at his side.

"Good luck." Natsume muttered.

And the door closed with a quiet _click_.

* * *

Natsume didn't send them off like she should have and a few minutes after instantly wished she had.

But she was childish. She made mistakes and she knew if something happened she'd have to live with it, but in that moment, even though the only one she was really mad at was Oikawa and herself, she couldn't bring her feet to make her way to the hanger and see them off.

She did actually end up swinging by the air force base area and making small chat with the pilots. The whole group despite how rowdy they were proved to be a nice and wholesome group who could make for a great time and she genuinely did enjoy their company despite how her fellow soldiers felt about them. Though she had to fend off some of Yuuji's advances and convince him instead to walk her through some of the piloting controls.

And now she found herself here, trying to ignore the ticking clock with kick after kick to the set up dummies and well-aimed punches toward the sand bags suspended from the ceilings in one of the training rooms.

 _He knows why I want to go._ Natsume bit her lip, throwing a sharp kick to another dummy and tucking into a roll as she lunged for another, chucking a knife. _He of all people—_

Natsume stumbled, tripping over one of the dummies she'd left lying around after knocking it down and with a startled cry tumbled face first into the firm mat beneath her. A groan left her lips and Natsume allowed herself to lay there for a moment, looking dejectedly toward the clock in the corner of the room. _They of all people should know._

"Hey, hey, hey!" The doors to the training room slammed open and Natsume sluggishly rolled over, meeting Bokuto's bright and cheery gaze as he came stomping over to her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead," Natsume gestured limply to the room around her, a bit of a mess. "I think I'm done for today."

"That's no fun!" Bokuto instantly protested, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown. "I have to get you back for last time too—I'm not losing this time, ya hear?"

"I'm just a little tired," Natsume sighed, rolling onto her back and staring blankly up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Bo."

Bokuto's golden eyes watched her for a brief moment, his mouth opening and closing just as quickly when he realized he wasn't sure of what to say. His lips tugged into a frown and he roughly scratched the back of his head, eyes straying around the room before they settled once more on the dejected lump in front of him. Bokuto crouched down beside her, rocking back on his heels before settling as he rested his arms over his knees and peered at her from above them.

"You really went through a lot of them," Bokuto said finally, motioning toward the practice dummies lying around them.

Natsume's lips twitched to the side. "It's not too hard when they can't really put up a fight."

"You sure are feistier compared to them." He joked and Natsume snorted. _Don't doubt yourself, you're plenty strong._

"I've got to make up for my lack of skills somehow." _Sometimes I just kinda feel like I can't do anything._

"Well, I still have to get you back for those two losses in sparring." _Just look at yourself._

Natsume's eyes flickered and she turned now to face him on her side, a small smile on her lips. "I'll take you for a rematch sometime soon, promise."

Bokuto's lips curled upwards and his eyes brightened as he shifted, settling into a cross legged position in front of her. His eyes strayed to the way her hair pooled around her face, choppily cut bangs brushing over her eyes. "There we go! It's not like you to be so down in the dumps. You gotta stay positive you know."

"I don't want to hear that coming from you of all people."

"H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

And for once, quietly instead of loudly, Bokuto remained rooted to the spot, happy to be chatting with the woman before him in a rare moment of peace.

* * *

"I heard you didn't see them off."

Natsume jolted, the papers she'd been trying to organize—even though they were already organized and set into place but she needed something to do god damn it—nearly falling from her grip. Her eyes flickered to the side and Sugawara stood, leaning against the doorway of the office with a small smile on his face, eyes warm, open, and completely understanding.

 _I don't deserve a look as kind as that._

"There'll be other missions." Natsume said curtly. "I don't need to see them off every time."

"You never know what might happen though."

Natsume tensed, her fingers gripping the papers impossibly tight and Sugawara's eyes warmed as he moved from his spot to take a seat beside her, quietly setting his hands down in front of him.

"They'll be fine," Natsume said quietly. "He needed an advanced squad after all—they should be fine."

Sugawara watched the woman beside him with an air of amusement, never once straying from her face as she continued to shuffle the papers in front of her even though there was no point in doing so. He let out a quiet sigh and leaned back in his seat.

"You know he didn't pick you because of something so petty, right?"

"I know," Natsume whispered back quietly, all the anger and frustration and annoyance escaping her tone with two simple words.

The papers in her hands settled down into a stack as Natsume gazed down at the sheets in front of her, not registering any of the words printed in sleek ink. Her fingers curled into fists and she lowered her head, eyes a sea of emotions as she bit her lip.

"They know what that district means to me."

"They also know the risks of heading back to a district as dangerous as that one," Sugawara said quietly. "And I know you surely must remember everything they did to make sure you three got out in the first place."

Natsume's lip quirked at the corner and she turned to Sugawara in faint amazement. "How'd you know about that?"'

"Well, considering how close this group is, I'm sure things are shared eventually." Sugawara mused. "But then again, Oikawa-san is rather an emotional drunk."

Natsume laughed at that, a quiet, gentle little laugh that brought a small smile to Sugawara's lips as his eyes softened. "I did put up a bit of a fight because I didn't think joining the military was a good idea. But anything to get out of that hell hole was enough for them."

Natsume's soft laugh broke slightly and she suddenly brought her head upwards, meeting his gaze with teary eyes. "I didn't mean to say those things to him."

"I know." Sugawara murmured warmly and Natsume's eyes swam with unshed tears as her fingers gripped each other tightly.

"I didn't mean to rile him up like that—I know how he can be. I-I didn't mean anything by it anyway, his reason for disliking the air force is dumb."

"He can be rather selfish at times."

"He knows what that district means to me. He knows why I want to go back."

Sugawara's eyes flickered, conflicted. Natsume shook her head as she gazed at her hands. "I know I'm not the best. I know I'm not the strongest, but the thought of the two of them out there and if something were to happen and I'm just here and waiting—"

Natsume's lips trembled and she leaned to the side, her head coming to rest on Sugawara's shoulder as he reached upwards, wrapping his arms securely around her as she buried her face into his neck, gripping his shirt tightly.

"I want them to come back safely."

"They will."

* * *

Hurried feet pounded against the floor as Natsume shot down the hallway.

Sharp pants left her lips as she sprinted, arms pumping at her sides as her eyes scanned doorways desperately. A few nurses and medics parted, throwing her startled looks as she raced down the medical wing, head snapping back and forth before she shot down another hall.

 _Please. Please. Please._

"What happened?" Natsume had whispered only moments before, eyes wide with disbelief and face growing pale as Tsukishima limped into the common room, bandages around his head and one around his hand.

"We were ambushed by a squadron off the map," he replied somewhat bitterly, wincing for but a moment as he lowered himself into a seat, Yamaguchi hovering worriedly around him.

"What about—"

"Idiotyama is getting his hands bandaged up right now. He won't be able to shoot for a week but he should be fine after that. Akaashi-senpai was only bruised a little bit so he's reporting back." Tsukishima supplied for her, eyes turning upwards as her mouth opened once more and he added.

"They got it much worse than we did."

And time stopped.

Natsume whirled around as she skidded to a halt before one door, heart hammering wildly in her chest as her fingers lunged for the knob and she pulled it open, stepping inside without a second to waste. Her eyes scanned the room for barely a few seconds before they locked onto the two sole occupants of the room.

Taking a stumbling step forward, Natsume's body began to tremble as she drew to a halt only a few feet away. Two pairs of eyes quickly snapped up to look at her, surprise coloring their features. Oikawa was seated on one of the medical beds, tight bandages wrapped around his knee and a brace. There was a square band aid on his cheek and a blood stained wrapping around his arm. _Minimal injuries._ Her eyes quickly snapped to Iwaizumi seated beside his bed, a bandage wrapped around his head from where he must've sustained some kind of head injury and a growing bruise on his arm.

They'd only received a few wounds.

"Natsu—" Oikawa started a broke off, looking uncertain for but a brief moment before his eyes closed off, stormy and dark as he gazed at her, waiting for what she had to say.

Iwaizumi beside him had less patience to deal with such things and with only a small shift of his hands started, "Natsume, what are you—"

"You're all right." Her voice broke with the single statement and tears suddenly pooled into her eyes, Iwaizumi and Oikawa jolting back in disbelief and clear distress at her sudden shift in mood. But before they could open their mouths to respond Natsume launched herself forward, Oikawa's eyes growing wide as he opened up his arms and Natsume landed clumsily on top of him, forcing his head back and making it knock into the metal bed post with a resounding _clang_. "Y-You're all right!"

"Ow—N-Natsu-chan what—"

"I'm sorry I didn't see you off," Natsume blurted out, tears streaking from her eyes as she clung tightly onto Oikawa. "I'm sorry we had to fight. I'm sorry I said those things to you, I know you were only trying to protect me."

Oikawa's eyes went wide, startled disbelief on his features as Natsume pulled back, hands going up to her eyes as she sobbed, shoulders shaking as she attempted to wipe away the tears streaking down her cheeks. "I-I know you knew why I wanted to go. I know you just didn't want me to get hurt—" She whirled around, a mess of damp bangs and tear stained eyes to Iwaizumi as he jolted, looking startled and terrified with this whole ordeal. "And I know you didn't say anything because you agreed with him."

"I'm sorry." Oikawa said softly. Natsume sniffled, looking up with teary eyes as Oikawa gazed down at his hands. Reaching forward he let his fingers slip through hers, curling around them gently as he spoke once more. "I'm sorry for being selfish."

"You're an idiot," Natsume bawled, roughly pulling her hands away from his and Oikawa looked up at her in disbelief and surprise, mouth opening to protest when she began to pound her fist uselessly against his chest. "You're both idiots—I hate you both!"

"Natsu-chan that isn't nice—"

"We didn't mean—"

"The three of us," Natsume muttered quietly, voice cracking from the sobs she choked back and she turned to look fiercely into Iwaizumi's eyes, the lieutenant freezing as Oikawa stiffened in front of her as well. "Always—Always! No matter what, okay? I don't care if you don't take me along. I know sometimes I might hold you back. You just can't... You just can't leave me..."

Iwaizumi felt something stir in his chest, a spot saved specifically for the woman shedding a mess of tears and snot down her face as his eyes warmed and an apologetic look began to overtake his features. "You two promised—we all swore!"

Natsume sniffled, eyes teary as she pulled her hands back to herself and choked out, "What am I supposed to do if something happens and I'm not there? What am I supposed to do when you need someone to watch you back? What am I supposed to do if you two leave me all alone?"

Iwaizumi's calloused and warm hand reached outwards, taking Natsume's into both of his own. His eyes lowered and he brought her hand toward his chest, cradling the hand so much smaller than his own close to his chest, warmth surrounding Natsume as she looked up, sniffling once as Iwaizumi's eyes quietly trailed up to hers, impossibly warm and gentle despite his normally gruff exterior. "Sorry."

"Let's meet halfway then," One of his hands left hers, the other still gripping her hand tightly, and he reached forward. His fingers wound themselves through her hair, pushing her head toward his as he pressed his forehead to hers and Natsume blinked tears away as Iwaizumi's eyes remained focused on hers. "We'd never leave you alone."

"Besides," another hand wound through her other, fingers slipping through hers and curling tightly around her hand as Natsume turned her head toward Oikawa, an annoyed frown pulling at Iwaizumi's lips. "You're _ours_."

"Not after all this."

"Shittykawa stop saying shit like that."

"How can it not be true after all that?" Oikawa exclaimed. "We were the ones who found her first anyway so we get first claim—"

"I'm still mad at you for implying I was useless."

"You know I only did it to discourage you from trying to go—"

"You didn't have to be such an ass about it," Iwaizumi scowled.

"Such a sneaky guy." Natsume muttered and Oikawa's face contorted into one of hurt, as though he'd be struck.

"H-How could you say such things to someone who's injured?"

"But," Oikawa and Iwaizumi paused as Natsume brought both of their hands upwards, pressing either one to her cheek as she offered them a warm smile, eyes shining as she grinned, a small blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm glad I have both of you here, safe and sound."

...

...

...

"Natsu-chan." Natsume jolted as Oikawa's hands came down firmly on either side of her, gripping her shoulders with a sudden force.

Natsume's eyes widened and her face paled, nervousness suddenly wracking her body as she swallowed. Oikawa's eyes were boring into hers with a sudden ferocity and she stuttered. "Y-Yes?"

"I want to do it."

"...what?"

"I want to do it." Oikawa repeated, his eyes looking heatedly into hers as his hands gripped her shoulders tighter.

" _What_?"

The look of passion and desire coloring his features made Natsume's face grow pale as she quickly began to scramble backwards, finding herself suddenly unable to as Oikawa's hands held her shoulders firmly and he pulled her flush against him, legs straddling his waist.

"W-W-What are you even talking about? _No_!"

"How can I not have you after you go and say things like that to me?" Oikawa's face dove forward and Natsume nearly screeched as her head ducked to the side.

"No! You're crazy! Didn't you say you were injured just now?"

"It's only my knee—"

"That's important!"

"We can still make it work!" Oikawa exclaimed heatedly, eyes burning into hers as he licked his lips and lunged forward. Natsume squealed as Oikawa struggled to pin her to the bed, adjusting his aching knee so he could still tower over her. Her head jerked from side to side in an attempt to dodge his kisses and Oikawa let out a frustrated growl. "Natsu-chan I want you—"

"What do you think you're doing you idiot!" Iwaizumi snapped, tugging Oikawa back by the collar with some difficulty due to his wounded arm.

"Iwa-chan you're supposed to be helping me— _ack_! Natsu-chan that's my bad knee—"

"That's on purpose you animal! Get off me and go get some rest!"

"But how can I—I-Iwa-chan, I can't...breathe..."

"That's the point."

* * *

Outside the door to a certain medical room Bokuto shifted, no longer seeing the need to see the maroon eyed woman who'd been down in the dumps only moments before based on the laughter and shouts escaping the room. His eyes somewhat dejectedly turned toward the brown paper bag in his hands, stuffed full of powdered doughnuts he'd bargained off the baker in the town near the base.

A pout turned his lips downwards and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, pushing off from the wall and turning around to be on his way. Kuroo would probably help him finish these off.

"Bo?"

Bokuto jumped nearly ten feet in the air, a wider reflex due to all the parkour he'd built into his body as he whirled around. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open, a stupid look of disbelief on his features as a slightly ruffled Natsume stood before him, eyes wide and curious.

"Did you come to visit them too?"

"Oh, uh, I, uh—" Bokuto struggled for an excuse before he swallowed, straightening his back into a rigid posture. "I came to see you!"

"Me?" Natsume looked terribly confused and Bokuto idly felt himself wonder how she managed to look cute and kissable while doing so despite her puffy eyes and messy hair. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of the thought and focus, but Natsume's brows furrowed deeper when she figured his nodding was a 'no' instead. "Then what—"

"These are for you," Bokuto offered, a little gruffly as he held out the brown paper bag.

Natsume blinked once, reaching outward to softly take the bag as she frowned, brows furrowing and she pulled the top open. Her eyes went wide, sparkling at the sight of the delicious treats in front of her and her head shot up. "How'd you get these—"

"I had a way with words with the baker next door," Bokuto offered haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest as he laughed loudly, in his element once more. "He couldn't resist once I asked him too!"

 _Or he might've been intimidated by just you in general and your status as a soldier._ Natsume idly mused to herself, reaching in for a doughnut as her eyes warmed and they turned toward the owl in front of her. "You seemed like you were down earlier so I wanted to help you get back on your feet as quick as possible—"

"Thank you, Kou." Natsume murmured softly and Bokuto jolted, looking at her dumbly from the use of his first name shortened in such a sweet way. "You're honestly too sweet sometimes."

"Ah, well," Bokuto sniffed, turning his head upwards to the side somewhat haughtily as he laughed, a touch of cockiness to it. "I'm a pretty awesome guy."

"You are," Natsume mused, eyes warm as she fell into step beside him. "Want to share with me?"

"You know it!"

* * *

 _Tip Number Six:_ Compromise isn't easy, but it isn't hard either.

* * *

 _Tip Number Seven:_ Hygiene is important.

* * *

"The showers are broken?"

Everyone turned from their various positions around the commons room at the question. Off to the table side Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had been hunched over some new program they were trying to work out for communications, Hinata and Kageyama seated in front of them and caught mid argument. Oikawa had seemed to be mid argument as well with Kuroo across the room, Bokuto intervening loudly, Kenma curled in a corner with a game he'd managed to swipe at some trading outpost. Akaashi had been reading with Sugawara beside him sipping tea until the silver haired lieutenant had popped the question upon Daichi's reappearance in the room.

"It looks like it," Daichi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with a tired shake of his head. "Considering how many locker rooms we have, something happened with one of the main water valves so nothing's working."

"You'd think with all the money they can pour into our arsenal they could afford to have running showers and baths," Natsume mused, voice barely above a whisper due to the fact that Iwaizumi was sprawled out along the rest of the couch, his head in her lap and arms crossed over his chest as he slept soundly.

"Well, there is only one bath area working," Daichi explained. "We're all going to have to take turns and figure out different bathing schedules if we want it to work though since there's only so much space."

"That shouldn't be too hard," Sugawara looked thoughtful. "We'll just put up a spreadsheet and everyone can sign up for times, first come first serve."

"Just get to it before Prince Charming," Kuroo snickered. "We all know how long he takes to fix his hair."

"At least I take care of my hair unlike some animals," Oikawa shot back.

Akaashi blinked once, looking up from his book as the room broke out into a rather loud conversation. "Then what about Kaito?"

Everyone stilled, eyes quickly turning to the sole female occupant in the room who'd been caught mid shush, a finger to her lips and one hand tangled in Iwaizumi's tufts. Natsume blinked once, looking like a deer in the headlights for the briefest of moments. "...is there a problem?"

"Ah, well," Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks coloring ever so slightly. "We can always just have a specific time slot set out for her since the female locker rooms aren't running either."

"She could always just shower with Iwa-chan and I," Oikawa said breezily with a nonchalant shrug. "We used to do it all the times as kids anyway."

"You sneaky bastard," Kuroo hissed under his breath and Oikawa merely tilted his head to the side, smug.

"I doubt that'll be necessary—"

"If we post up a sheet for the base though," Kenma began quietly. "We have to run it through command to print and it'll be posted on the bulletin for everyone to remember since we aren't the only squad effected."

A few faces scrunched up in confusion, mainly Kageyama, Hinata and Bokuto, who didn't find the problem with such an issue. Meanwhile the sharper hunters of the pack stiffened, eyes swiveling to a nonchalant Natsume who seemed more focused with making sure Iwaizumi stayed asleep since he'd been out on a rather tiresome mission merely hours before. The room grew oddly quiet and she blinked once, looking up. "Is something wrong?"

"Then she showers with me!" Oikawa instantly proclaimed, jostling forward. "That makes the most sense so we don't have any creeps sneaking in while she's showering!"

"Guys, it's not a problem—"

"You mean creeps like you?" Kuroo sneered.

"Everyone in this room is trust worthy enough," Bokuto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We almost showered once anyway."

"But we _have_ showered before so there's a sense of familiarity and ease!"

"You only did it when you three were kids and you were too afraid to be alone," Sugawara piped up.

Oikawa gaped in disbelief while Kuroo and Bokuto burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs. "How did you know that?"

"He isn't wrong," Natsume shrugged, looking more nervous as she glanced to Iwaizumi's sleeping face, his brows furrowed slightly as he shifted. "But guys, there really isn't a problem because—"

"We can stand guard while she showers!" Hinata proposed excitedly, standing up with a clamor from the table. "Then there won't be any issues!"

"Idiot! What do you think you can do?"

"Probably way more than you!"

"This could all be solved if she just showers with—"

"Will you drop it already—"

"Guys," Natsume tried once more, looking nervously to a restless Iwaizumi. "I can just—"

"There's no need to fight about this, we can figure it out—"

"Natsu-chan belongs to us anyway— _ack!_ "

The entire room fell silent as a pillow sailed with deadly accuracy across the room and knocked into Oikawa's head, bouncing off and smacking into Kuroo which set him off balance and caused him to topple over a laughing Bokuto. The two went down with a crash and Oikawa looked up in childish disbelief as a seething Iwaizumi glowered over the couch, sitting up with an arm poised mid air for another attack while the other rubbed furiously at his blood shot eyes.

"Will all of you just _shut up_? She can use the women's showers in the medical wing." Iwaizumi practically seethed, annoyance rolling off him in waves as he grumbled to himself and turned around. " _Christ_."

Without another word and a low grumble, Iwaizumi settled down and turned, resuming his position on the couch with his body facing inwards this time and his head resting in Natsume's lap as her hands instantly returned to his head, carding her fingers through the thick black locks. She gave the room a sheepish look and added in a whisper.

"...that's what I was trying to tell you guys."

* * *

 _Tip Number Seven:_ Hygiene is important, but not at the cost of your own life.

* * *

 **I promise the other characters will get plenty of spotlight too, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are just my babies and I can't help it.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and for all the reviews and follow and favorites –hearts- you guys honestly have no idea how nice it is to get those little notifications and they absolutely make my day. Especially when you guys take the time to write such nice reviews or help pitch ideas :) If there's anything you guys would like to see, let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Marshmellow-**

 **-OUT!**


	6. You're not needed here

**I'm back bitches.**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

* * *

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls, and Kings**

Chapter Six:

You're not needed here

* * *

 _Tip Number Eight:_ Let others think what they want.

* * *

"Why do our seniors all looked so pissed off?"

Tsukishima and the rest of the fledgling crows in the Commander squad were watching the scene before them with curious eyes, Kageyama's more analytical while Tsukishima's were clearly judging.

Off to the side Nishinoya and Tanaka were grumbling up a furious storm, an ominous cloud and nasty words surrounding the two. Their eyes drifted to the corner Daichi was conversing with Sugawara and Asahi, brows furrowed slightly and the three merely looking a little less approachable than usual. Kuroo had his arms crossed over his chest, a somewhat sour look tugging at his lips as he remained seated on the couch, Bokuto matching his pose like the true brother in arms he was, looking equally as miffed.

"Now that only leaves..." Yamaguchi trailed off, eyes landing on the final trio to complete their gathering of seniors.

Oikawa, handsome and charming as always, had a much darker and nastier look to his tight lipped smile than usual. The first years were all very aware of their senior captain's sly and cunning nature, but the complete and unbidden look of _loathing_ that seemed to color his features in such an honest way was new. Beside him, the usually well-grounded though gruff Iwaizumi had his brows set into a deep furrow, lips pulled down in a scowl.

Finally, Natsume seated between the two, appeared to be most upset between the three, practically as angry as Tanaka and Nishinoya in the corner who hadn't ceased their incessant grumbling. Hinata blinked curiously while Kageyama looked intrigued by the sour and irritated look that marred her normally easy going expression. Her arms were crossed stubbornly over her chest, pony tail pulled back much more tighter than usual, and for once she looked prim and ready to go at a moment's notice instead of her baggy sweats or loose shirts.

"Did they all get into a fight or something?" Tsukishima inquired bluntly.

Akaashi, though looking the barest bit annoyed himself, retained a much calmer façade as he stopped on his way past the rookie soldiers. He adjusted the papers in his arms and let out a somewhat strained sigh. "We're receiving a visit from one of the main squadrons up at HQ."

The mood in the room seemed to plummet further, everyone looking a little more irritated then they already were and the four rookies looked to Akaashi for further clarification.

"Is this some kind of inspection then?" Tsukishima inquired, raising a brow with his lips curled up in disbelief. "Are they all upset because they're offended we even need one?"

"That's a much more minor issue to the whole thing," Akaashi explained calmly. "They come down on the pretense of a visit to trade some words with our division head, but merely use it to mask the fact that they are inspecting our base and the status of the war zones around us."

"Which isn't needed," Natsume hissed from the corner, looking more like an irritated cat than a friendly and dumb dog like usual.

"The fact that they need to come back down just shows how _little_ they think of us," Kuroo scowled, brow twitching in irritation.

"Then they have the nerve to go and give us a list of changes they think are necessary but actually aren't." Bokuto added bitterly.

"Well, if it's an annual thing we shouldn't take much offense to it, right?" Yamaguchi inquired and Akaashi sighed.

"That's where the other half comes in," Akaashi flipped a finger through his papers and offered it to the rookies before him. "It's the specific squadron that comes down to inspect us that has all our seniors so...tense."

"That walking tree has no business here," Oikawa spat.

The recruits quickly gathered around the paper and Hinata's eyes widened in complete and utter awe, mouth falling open. "Are you saying the White Eagle Squadron is coming? _The_ White Eagle Squad?"

"Aren't they the Minister's highest military force?" Kageyama quickly cut in, his eyes wide with surprise. "They have Captain Ushijima, the leading force on the front lines in War Zone Z!"

"We're leading the front on our side too!" Kuroo snapped over his shoulder.

"Why does that bastard get all the credit anyway?" Bokuto exclaimed as his hands shot up to grip his head. "It's just because he's the admiral's son!"

"What's so wrong with them coming?" Tsukishima said finally, looking tired of all this. "It's just one squadron, they'll be here and they'll be gone."

"Tsukki that's not the point!" Bokuto whined and Kuroo nodded sagely beside him.

"You new recruits don't understand quite yet," Kuroo began darkly. "But we have bad blood with those stuck up snobs."

"The sooner they're gone the better," Natsume practically snarled, looking particularly vexed at the mention of Ushijima's name. "These inspections are bull shit anyway."

"But what Tsukishima said is correct," Daichi finally spoke up. To his side Sugawara parted to go and cease Nishinoya and Tanaka's dark grumbling in the corner. "They'll be here for a few days and then they're gone. This has happened before and everything's gone through fine. There's no need for us to feel any particular way."

A collective amount of grumbles met his response and Daichi narrowed his eyes.

"We'll greet them with the proper respect they deserve and see to it that we receive high marks on our inspection just as we always do, got it?"

A series of grumbles met his response once more and Daichi gripped the clipboard in his hands tight enough to snap it.

" _Got it_?"

"Yessir!"

* * *

"They're here."

The wind from the force of the choppers whipped past Natsume's face, tugging aside her uneven bangs and whipping her ponytail out behind her.

She and Akaashi had been assigned to greet the Eagle Squad arriving that morning. The two stood beside each other, shoulder to shoulder as several helicopters began to land and come to a stop. The chopper closest to them slid open and the familiar blonde spikes of Yuuji's hair came into view as he pulled his com out of his ear. A disgruntled look was plastered over his normally smug features and he sauntered over to the two with a look of irritation.

"Tried to give them motion sickness," he admitted childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If it bothered him he sure didn't show it."

"I appreciate the effort," Natsume threw him a crooked grin and he returned it with a wink.

Akaashi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Natsume squeaked, cheeks flushing as her hands went to her ass where she'd just been slapped. Yuuji stuck out his tongue, grinning impishly as he threw his hands behind his head and began to whistle as he stalked off. A grumble left her lips and beside her Akaashi looked more vexed than usual.

"You don't have to let him treat you like that, you know."

"It's not that I let him—Tooru would try the same or worse if I let him. He just...does it."

Akaashi merely hummed lowly and Natsume hunched her shoulders up, arms crossed over her chest. "Better look alive, they've finally shown up."

As if in some unspoken understanding, the doors to each helicopter slid open at the exact same time. Akaashi arched a brow and Natsume glowered as the familiar faces of the squadron she'd found herself detesting so much came into view. Polished boots and glistening medals brandished on their uniforms—which they didn't need to be wearing at a time like this but they obviously must love showing off—and dressed every inch in what anyone could expect of the highest ranking squadron of their sector.

 _Only because of their status._ Natsume thought angrily. _We're on par with them in terms of skill anyway._

The group of elite soldiers began to file out into a line, one by one, until they were all standing at attention and ready. The final pair of boots hit the ground and Natsume's brows lowered and a disgruntled frown tugged at her lips as a hulking figure pulled himself free of the chopper and landed neatly beside his team.

Dressed to the nines, glistening metal awards pinned and polished against his chest, sleek white uniform, golden tassels, polished boots, every little piece screaming that he was better than the rest.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

The biggest pain in the ass Natsume had ever met.

And for good reasons too.

Ushijima surveyed the landing pad before him in a smooth sweep, face like stone save for the slightest bit of distaste wrinkled in his brow as the aerial squad let out hoots and hollers to their right, already breaking into a friendly squabble. His eyes refocused and landed on Natsume and Akaashi and he strode toward them with slow, purposeful steps. Akaashi nudged her side when the angered frown on her lips never ceased and finally she swallowed her distaste and plastered a flat expression.

"Ushijima-san," Akaashi inclined his head slightly with respect. Majority of the reason why Akaashi had been sent along as well was due to the fact that between all of them he was most likely the best bet at maintaining a calm composure next to Sugawara. "Welcome."

Ushijima nodded back to the greeting. "Lt. Akaashi, I see nothing much has changed since our last visit."

Akaashi blinked once. "Our aerial squadron is one of the best after all, there's not much that requires change."

Ushijima merely blinked slowly, eyes turning far downwards to settle onto Natsume's fuming face and his eyes flickered briefly. "Lt. Kaito."

Natsume, on the other hand, wasn't really sure what had possessed Daichi's mind to send her along with Akaashi. Oikawa had protested to this vehemently but Daichi had ordered it to be done under the idea that she could learn to control some of her own temperament. Especially with Akaashi by her side it was less likely she'd run off and wreak any havoc.

"Ushijima _-san_ ," Natsume ground out, inclining her head _ever_ so slightly as she leaned back and plastered a somewhat wicked grin over her lips. "Good to see you again." _Not really but you already know that._

Ushijima arched a brow. "No need for the formalities. I see that you have yet to consider transferring over to the medical or communications division."

Natsume felt the delicate structure of patience she'd carefully pieced together shatter behind her. Akaashi twitched, annoyance furrowing his brows as Natsume practically hissed at his side, disbelief and anger radiating off of her in waves. Akaashi put a restraining hand on her shoulder as Ushijima merely nodded to his squadron and began to stalk forward.

"Let us commence the inspection then."

* * *

"No-good, rotten, nasty, over grown tree!" Natsume spat, angrily kicking at a beaten down dummy like a child. "How dare he go off and say something like that? He always says the same shit every time he comes!"

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," Sugawara soothed, looking somewhat exasperated himself as he sighed. "He probably just means that he doesn't want you...getting hurt?"

"Why would he even care?" Natsume snarled, practically throttling the dummy at this point. "Medical or communications—he's obviously implying I can't handle being deployed onto the front lines!"

"Ushijima-san doesn't know you the way we do," Sugawara sighed, rubbing her back soothingly and Natsume huffed, calming down slightly. "He hasn't seen you in action, remember? I'm sure if he did he would change his mind."

"And he's always going on and on about how Tooru should transfer divisions," Natsume grumbled, looking angrily down onto the ground. "Always trying to say it like we're all holding him back."

"Just think of it as a compliment to Oikawa then." Sugawara appeased. Natsume grumbled something under her breath before sitting down onto the training mat as she grabbed a bottle beside her.

"I guess you're right," she took a long sip, tipping her head back.

The door to the training room swung open and Sugawara and Natsume both jumped, water spilling from her lips and onto her shirt as her head whipped around. Ushijima stood, tall and proud and ready as he calmly surveyed the training room. A disgruntled Iwaizumi and Akaashi flanked either side. Natsume blinked once, waiting as Ushijima's eyes swept over the entire room before they landed on the beaten dummy and then onto her and her now soaking shirt.

He blinked once. "Impressive."

With that, he calmly turned on his heel and began to walk the other way. Akaashi's brow twitched and Iwaizumi's hands curled into fists at his side as he calmly closed the door to the training room, flashing a disbelieving Natsume an apologetic glance.

There was silence for a brief moment before Natsume went on a rampage, snarling and hissing as Sugawara sighed, watching in slight bemusement as she continued on once more about how awful that Ushijima was and how he was clearly looking down on her and so forth.

It was going to be a long inspection it seemed.

* * *

"We only have one more day of this anyway," Yamaguchi appeased, motioning with his hands a little nervously as Natsume vigorously beat the eggs in her bowl. "And then they're gone right?"

"But it's the fact that there's still one more day of all this shit _and_ Ushijima's report that we have to look at after that annoys me," Natsume grumbled, frowning down at her eggs and adding some salt. "I already know my folder is just going to be another recommendation to leave and be transferred over to the communications division or med."

"What's so bad about communication?" Tsukishima piped up, throwing her a slightly incredulous look and Natsume sighed.

"They mean like _desk_ work, not on the field communications. He's suggesting I become an office assistant."

"Maybe he just wants you as his own personal sectary," Kuroo joked, tipping back in his chair with a slow grin. "He's the kind of guy that would need one, right?"

"Don't even joke like that," Bokuto groaned, rubbing his temples as he stared blearily out into the distance. "She's better off here."

"Tell me about it." Natsume spat, grumbling under her breath as she continued to cook.

Yamaguchi helped hand her various supplies as the others waited for the meal to be served. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were handling a mission briefing with the Eagle Squad along with Daichi and Sugawara, so the rest of them were left to their own devices until then.

According to recent reports, even Hinata and Kageyama had gotten their fill of the squad with some squabbles with one of their new recruits as well—"one of the best snipers" Kageyama had snarled vehemently. Natsume poured the beaten eggs into the pan and watched them simmer, annoyed by this whole ordeal and just completely ready to never see any of their faces again—even if they _were_ on the same side.

A loud blaring filled the room and she jumped, Yamaguchi barely managing to grab the pan before it fell as they all turned toward Bokuto and Kuroo's blaring devices. The two tipped them forward and grins split across either of their faces as they quickly stood, grabbing their things.

"Enemy attack on Site B, all squads mobilize." Kuroo's eyes glittered with excitement and Natsume quickly switched the stove off, eyes brightening at the news.

"Natsume, you're with us," Bokuto grinned excitedly, throwing his jacket over his shoulder as he added. "Let's get moving!"

Natsume quickly gathered her things and bounded after them, the three preparing to head to the hanger and equip themselves when Tsukishima paused, touching his ear as he listened over the comm and blinked once, calling out with calm ease as he packed up his things.

"Ushijima-san will be joining us."

Natsume's foot caught on the end of the chair, forcing her to topple over with an indignant squawk as Kuroo and Bokuto jumped in surprise, turning to help her up.

"God damn it!"

* * *

"There's absolutely no reason for him to be here," Natsume snarled, adjusting her comm as she peered around the corner of a broken down building.

The entire squadron was spread out, Sugawara and Daichi assisting the recovery team. It turned out that the enemy attack had been targeting an armory, meaning the group was low on supplies and there were soldiers that needed to be evacuated. She glanced to her watch, setting the time for when she was supposed to rendezvous back with Iwaizumi and Oikawa—who to her distaste were located alongside Ushijima handling the main force and pushing back enemy lines. Akaashi and Kageyama were tucked away somewhere ready to offer assistance, but the goal was to go as far as they could without revealing their snipers.

"Forget about that walking tree," a hand landed on her head and Kuroo peered over the corner, a feral grin on his lips as he cocked his gun. "We've got more important things to be worrying about."

"You look evil right now," Natsume teased, adjusting her aim and settling it on the engine to a running car beside a group of enemy soldiers, the truck behind them most likely filled with the stolen weapons.

"Let's just hope that owl can do his job," Kuroo muttered, taking aim along with her as the two waited a beat before he lowered his hand. "Fire."

A chorus of gunshots rang out and the enemy soldiers jumped, scattering like ants as the bullets rained down and the car before them exploded, bursting into flames. Shot quickly fired their way and Natsume gathered her things, sprinting to the right and heading up the steps while Kuroo snuck off to finish his end of the job. She heard the quick sound of footsteps following after her and she burst into the clearing of an abandoned room, throwing aside a table and blocking the entrance as bullets shot after her.

A grin touched her lips and she ducked to the side as a grenade blew the room open and enemy soldiers piled in, taking aim. "There's just one! We have her surrounded—"

"Hey, hey, hey!" The sunlight streaming through the opening of the room was briefly blocked as a figure came flying through, Bokuto flipping once midair as he landed on the balls of his feet and lunged.

The men quickly raised their guns to fire but were no match to Bokuto's quick knife work. Natsume stepped back, taking aim as Bokuto ducked and snagging one soldier while he launched himself off the floor and dove into another, knocking him into the ground.

"That makes eight—eight all by myself!" Bokuto exclaimed, chest barely heaving as he turned around with sparkling eyes. "How'd you like that, huh? Pretty cool, right? Aren't I the best?"

"Yes, yes," Natsume praised, ruffling the top of his wild hair as Bokuto beamed brightly beside her. "Who can possibly match your parkour skills?"

"The best?" A body flew in through the opening of the roof with a groan and they turned upwards to where Kuroo was smirking down at them. "Why don't you bow down and thank the great one who just saved both your asses?"

"I was going to get to the sniper after!" Bokuto exclaimed, brow twitching. "You only took out one anyway!"

"One makes all the difference~"

As the two continued to bicker, Natsume pressed an ear to her comm at the sound of a signal. She adjusted the dial and listened closely when Daichi's voice broke through. "Summer, proceed to Gorilla team. They need assistance pushing back the last squadron and we need cover from the top."

"On it," Natsume responded.

Bokuto and Kuroo ceased, turning to her with wide eyes, having missed the radio in and she threw them a grin as she hook something onto her belt and stood halfway out the window.

"Oi! What do you think you're—"

"While you two argue like two old ladies," Natsume fired a hook to the other side across a rooftop and pulled once for security. "I'm going to be beating _both_ your headcounts."

Kuroo and Bokuto opened their mouths to protest and she threw them a grin, launching herself outwards. "Bye~"

There was a brief moment of silence before Kuroo sniffed. "Oikawa rubs off on her too much."

"I wish she took after Iwaizumi more."

* * *

"Your assistance is unnecessary here, fall back with the main squadron."

Natsume felt her brow twitch. Her back currently pressed back against an abandoned tank. She was starting to run low on ammo and Ushijima was currently pressed with his back against the tank beside her, reloading his gun and checking the chip on his saber—of course only a jerk like him would be fancy enough to carry a saber on him in warfare like this—and didn't hesitate to say what she knew would come out of his mouth the moment he saw her.

She _had_ been hoping to have run into Iwaizumi or Oikawa first and backed them up, but the two were fighting to the right side of the line of towers and Ushijima had been holding up this front on his own. Natsume withheld the several curses and awful words she wanted to spit his way, but figuring that the situation at hand was far more dire with the new row of bullets being shot their way, she had more important things to worry about.

 _Besides if I come back with more wounds than necessary Suga will whoop my ass._ Natsume cocked her gun and peered around the edge, using the glint of metal in front of her to establish enemy locations.

"Are you listening, lieutenant?" Ushijima inquired, voice a deep rumble beside her and Natsume inhaled and exhaled. "You're not needed here. I gave you an order—"

"Listen here, you walking _tree_ ," Natsume spat, whirling around on him with venom in her mouth and a fire in her eyes. Ushijima looked momentarily taken back with the term and she continued, "While you may be on a team more elite than mine, while you may have a position higher than mine, you're the one accompanying _my_ squad today. _Daichi_ ordered me to come in here and back you guys up and that's exactly what I'm going to do and if you have an issue with it, you can leave."

"You do realize who you are speaking too, correct?" Ushijima inquired lowly, his eyes never leaving hers and she thought for a brief and fleeting second his eyes were rather intense.

"I know _exactly_ who I'm speaking too," Natsume sniffed and turned her head to the side. "And frankly I don't care. I know you don't give two shits about me and think I'm just useless baggage on this squad but you know what? I made it here for a reason."

She half turned her head to him, eyes burning as she pressed her finger to the trigger. "And I'm not letting anyone take that right away from me."

Ushijima's mouth opened to respond but Natsume was already running across the street. A storm of bullets quickly followed after her and she increased her speed, ducking to the side and firing off. She counted the heads that went down and lunged to the side as a grenade landed beside her. Bits of cement and metal flew this way and that and she crawled along the ground and took aim when a volley of shots sounded above her and she realized Ushijima was pushing forward as well. Natsume maneuvered her way around and grimaced when another body went down and she heard her gun click once—one more bullet left then.

 _Tooru, Hajime where are you?_ Natsume sprinted across the now deserted street to where Ushijima was standing from his crouch. She rolled her eyes at the sight of him adjusting his uniform and sheathing his sword.

"Lieutenant Kaito." She froze mid-step and her eyes strayed to where his were pinning her in place as he made his way toward her. "In regards to what you said earlier, there is a matter we need to discuss."

"Obviously it seems it can't wait till later now can it?" Natsume drawled and Ushijima blinked once.

"It cannot, for if something were to happen to either of us on this battlefield there would not be a chance to say it again."

Natsume paused at that, surprised he would even say something so... _human_ despite his status and prestige on the battlefield. _I guess even he knows he's not invincible._ The thought was uncomfortably grounded of him and Natsume chose to childishly ignore it and turned her head to the side, wiping some dirt off her cheek. "We can wait for the lecture you're obviously going to give me for when we get back to base."

"Lecture?" Ushijima arched a brow. "Lt. Kaito, I believe you are jumping to conclusions." There was a flicker across his face and he added. "I do continue to suggest that you transfer to another division—"

"When will you get it through your thick skull that—" Natsume broke off, her eyes growing wide as two soldiers appeared on either side of Ushijima.

Ushijima's eyes widened and he quickly drew his sword, the entire world seeming to slow down as he began to turn. _He won't make it. Not both of them—_

Natsume lunged forward, swinging her gun around to fire her lone shot while her left hand grabbed for her knife, remembering everything Iwaizumi had ever taught her in throwing it as she collided into Ushijima and fired.

The two of them tumbled to the ground, Natsume crouched on top of him as Ushijima stared with slightly widened eyes as the two men went down. There was a moment of silence, the echoing sound of gunfire bouncing off the broken buildings and Natsume's chest heaved with her sharp breaths, eyes wide with disbelief as her hands shook slightly. _I can't believe I just actually did that. Holy shit Hajime is going to be so proud of me—I have to brag to Bokuto and Kuroo about this._

Unbeknownst to her, Ushijima was staring up at the woman before him intently. Her off cut bangs shifted slightly against her face, strands of hair loose from her ponytail and falling around her. There was a smudge of dirt against her cheek and he was suddenly struck with the urge to reach upwards and brush the strands away from her face when a splotch of red came into view.

"Lt. Kaito—"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm moving." Natsume sighed, shrugging her shoulders and wincing as she pulled away. "Sorry for shoving you down, _your highness—_ "

"Kaito." Natsume jolted at his tone and looked up in mild fear and surprise when she found Ushijima suddenly looming over her, brows furrowed and hands reaching forward. "You were—"

"Natsu-chan!" Natsume's eyes darted to the side despite Ushijima's eyes still intently focused on her when she caught sight of Oikawa and Iwaizumi headed quickly towards her, eyes running up and down her body.

"Guys!" She broke from Ushijima's grasp and lunged forward, Oikawa's arms instantly opening up to grasp onto her as she beamed. "You won't believe what I did—"

"You got hurt," Iwaizumi was at their side, his hand moving to her hip where blood had begun to seep through. Natsume blinked in surprise and to the side Ushijima's brow twitched the faintest bit.

Iwaizumi quickly ripped the edge of her uniform and assessed the damage, deeming it only mild and quickly patching it up while Oikawa held her in place—which wasn't necessary since she already knew better than to fight against Iwaizumi—and attempted to pepper her face with kisses as well while she shoved his face away with her hand.

Oikawa's eyes drifted to the side and he sneered. "Looks like you ran into some trouble."

"Nothing that someone of my caliber could not handle." Ushijima said simply, adjusting his uniform as Oikawa scowled and Iwaizumi's brow twitched in annoyance.

Natsume said nothing, content to be in the presence of her friends again while Ushijima's eyes lingered on her for a moment more before he turned. "I've seen enough of what I needed to see for this month's assessment."

"Good to hear," Oikawa muttered and Iwaizumi purposely bumped into his bad knee. "Iwa-chan~"

"Kaito." Natsume jolted and Oikawa and Iwaizumi both looked up in shock at the utterance of just her name. "Thank you."

With that, Ushijima proceeded to walk toward the rendezvous point made clear by the several flares launched high into the sky only several feet away from them. Natsume blinked, stunned and slightly weirded out while above her Oikawa had wrapped his arms around her, muttering about this and that and Iwaizumi yelled at him to shut up.

 _I was just doing my job..._

* * *

"The results of our assessment just came in."

Everyone in the common room perked up at this. Natsume scowled, sandwiched between an overly affectionate Oikawa currently wrapped around her and a calm Iwaizumi skimming through some data logs. Bokuto and Kuroo leaned forward from their table while everyone else leaned forward as well as Daichi opened the envelope and scanned the contents inside.

"We passed!"

"Of course we would!" Tanaka snapped from the corner where he stood, angrily gripping a dustpan.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Nishinoya exclaimed loudly, broom in hand as well as the two quickly began to rattle off about how there was no way they could fail until Sugawara came over to remind them not to break any of the cleaning tools.

"Just a few suggestions about updating some of our facilities..." Daichi trailed off when he got to the second sealed letter and he grimaced. "There's also another request for transfer form."

Natsume practically hissed at this, arms winding tightly around Oikawa's head and bringing it close to her chest—Oikawa's arms quickly wound around her waist, despite his annoyance of knowing what was coming he merely took advantage of how possessive it made his dear Natsume. Iwaizumi sighed through his nose, looking annoyed at the prospect of hearing again how the higher ups felt some of them needed to be in different divisions and in different places.

"They never give up, do they?" Kuroo mused and Kageyama and Hinata turned to him with wide eyes.

"What do they mean by a request for transfer?"

"Every time they come down for an inspection they always send one along naming the soldiers they think should join their ranks instead of staying here," Kuroo explained lazily. "Bokuto and I have received them before, usually they always send it for our Grand King over here and it gets some of our members a little rowdy—"

"They just need to take a hint and quit it," Natsume snapped, looking annoyed by the idea of them suggesting _once again_ that Oikawa was being held back by everyone here and like hell she was letting anyone break up this family she'd fight tooth and nail to protect.

"Ushijima respectfully requests the division transfer of..." Daichi trailed off, looking startled for a moment as he blinked. "Natsume Kaito to the White Eagle squad?"

Several things occurred at once.

The broom in Nishinoya's hands snapped in half. Kageyama and Hinata shot up in complete awe while Bokuto fell out of his seat. Kuroo burst into laughter, tears springing into his eyes while Iwaizumi accidentally crumpled the data logs in his hands. Natsume's face had gone deathly pale while Oikawa looked as though he'd been punched across the face.

"W-We respectfully ask that the current division head along with Lieutenant Kaito think over the offer and let us know what the final decision is." Daichi continued, looking completely at a loss. "With warm regards and best wishes for her recovery, a shipment of new medical supplies is under way and should be arriving shortly...Ushijima."

Natsume fainted, collapsing against the couch and Oikawa shot forward. "Burn it!"

Kuroo pounded his fist against the table, his laughter filling the entire room while Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and Hinata and Kageyama bounded over to a passed out Natsume, quickly chattering about how amazing it was and how she must have impressed them somehow.

 _This must all be some awful nightmare._

* * *

 **I've just always pictured Ushijima being some higher up admiral somewhere in those ranks and the whole squad just hating his guts since he's their common enemy to begin with anyway :))**

 **MORE UPDATES TO COME. NASCENT, ENIGMA AND THE REST FOLLOWING.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT FOR THIS LOSER AND AWFUL AUTHOR WHO'S DOING HER BEST IN COLLEGE AND TRYING NOT TO BE A POTATO. LOVE YOU ALL MUCHO AND THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

 **Marshmellow-**

 **-OUT!**


	7. Just a little doesn't hurt, right

**I do not own Haikyuu ;)**

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls, and Kings**

Chapter Seven:

Just a little doesn't hurt, right

* * *

 _Tip Number Nine:_ Be sure to enjoy the little things in life.

* * *

"What's this?"

The dull echo of gunfire made its way to her ears, but seeing as this zone had just finally been cleared, she had a moment to breathe.

Natsume tugged down the cloth bandana she'd pulled over her mouth to cover from the explosion's smoke and blinked curiously. She found herself tucked behind the counter of what looked to be some old style convenience store, tattered and torn magazines scattered on the floor, old bags of snacks and dusty boxes of what looked to be alcohol.

Ignoring the other findings, Natsume shuffled closer to the cabinets before her, shoving open the unhinged door where she'd glimpsed a bit of white and she blinked, eyes widening in surprise.

Several sealed packages sat neatly before her, untouched and unharmed from all the chaos happening around them. Natsume gingerly tugged one bag closer to her and checked around, practically in perfect condition as she brought it closer to her face. _Isn't this flour?_ Her eyes strayed to several bags beside it and her eyes brightened. _And that's sugar! That's salt... And that's..._

Her mouth fell open, eyes shining happily as she tugged the boxes free in disbelief. "Chocolate!"

In their war-torn world, little pleasures like this were both difficult and easy at the same time to come by. They had markets and towns bordering their base where they could stop by to pick up little necessities or visit whatever the flea market brought into town. In the upper district were nicer shops, lined with fancy clothes and restaurants for the areas untouched by the effects of the war. Usually the cooks in the cafeteria had shipments delivered to the base to make whatever meal of the day, and the group of them had their own supplies in the common areas and kitchens.

But in all honesty, Natsume had never... _made_ these little sweets she enjoyed. The cookies that always magically found their way to her were already made or packaged up, sealed in pretty boxes or bags on the occasion that one of the guys had a mission somewhere nicer or they were in the area and brought them back. The last time she'd seen a little box of cute and beautiful cakes had been when Akaashi had managed to trade a baker for the box in exchange for some ammo he'd been carting.

Sure enough as she turned over the bag of flour, different recipes lined the back in colorful outlines where cartoon characters gestured to the steps. Her eyes widened in awe and she shuffled through the cupboards, pulling out anything else she could find.

The faint memory of helicopters overhead, ground trembling, and the warm scent of bread as three bodies cowered in the corner of an old bakery. Natsume's eyes shone and she assembled her newfound treasures, rocking back on her heels as she adjusted the rifle in her hands and rubbed her chin in thought.

 _The only question now is how to bring these back._ Natsume bit her lip and turned her eyes outwards to where the deserted street echoed silence back at her. No doubt everyone else was finishing up their areas and they would meet up at the designated extraction point in a few minutes at the mission had dictated. Natsume was already behind because she'd gotten caught up ushering some last minute refugees away, so if she waited much longer, she'd be cutting it close to when enemy reinforcements showed.

Feeling a little greedy and daring, she quickly turned her belt around, unzipping the pockets and shrugging off the backpack she'd been carrying for explosives. Now empty since she'd used them up, she quickly shoved the several bundles of flour and sacks of sugar and chocolate into her bag. Scavenging around the rest of the store, she shoved in several bags of what looked to be sweets, jars of some kind of jam and— _honey?_ Her mouth watered at the thought and she quickly pulled a few more items in, knotting off the top and wincing at the weight as she slung it over her shoulder.

 _It'll be worth it._ Natsume vowed to herself, ducking around the corner and huffing as she moved quickly throughout the deserted city. _Two clicks and then you're there. Easy._

 _Fuck, this is heavy._ Natsume groaned, urging her feet forward sluggishly as she panted, pressing against one corner and resting her hands on her knees. _These cookies better be the best damn cookies in the world._

" _Summer, we're waiting on you."_ Daichi's voice crackled over the radio and Natsume sighed. _"Are you alright?"_

"Peachy," Natsume mumbled, moving forward once more as she huffed. "Just got a little slowed down, I'm on my way right now. One click away."

" _Be careful,"_ Daichi said, a bit of worry coloring his voice. _"Reinforcements are going to be here soon."_

"I know," Natsume promised, breath catching when she heard the crunch of tires and she peered around the corner, wincing at the sight of two trucks and enemy banners. "Scratch that, reinforcements have arrived."

She heard Daichi curse and the sound of guns clicking. _"We're coming—"_

"I haven't been spotted yet," Natsume cut off. "The mission is over, no need to engage or risk anything more. I'm only half a click away now, I can see the extraction point."

" _You're more important than risking a sprint like that,"_ Daichi's voice gave her no room to argue and she heard voices in the background, Daichi ordered them to standby and shouted something at Oikawa before her returned to her. _"Kaito—"_

"Coming to you guys," Natsume breathed, crouching down and tensing her muscles. "Be ready to receive."

Before Daichi had a chance to argue, she propelled herself forward. Feet digging into the broken concrete and lunging over fallen pillars, Natsume shoved the weight on her back to the farthest corners of her mind, reminding herself of all those years ago, darting between fallen buildings and holding tight to the small hand behind her. She kicked off a broken slab of concrete and sprinted forward, nearing the short patch of bare ground that would offer her little to no cover. _Almost there, the extraction point is just around the corner—_

Something whizzed past her head and she barely risked a glance back, spotting the two enemy soldiers that were now running after her. It looked like they hadn't radioed for the rest yet and she quickly darted around one corner. _If I lead them straight back it'll be the perfect ambush, but I risk everyone else getting shot._

A bullet cut a thin line against her cheek and Natsume hissed, lunging over an abandoned car and leaping down onto the balls of her feet. Furious shouting echoed behind her and she hurried, arms pumping at her sides and sweat trailing down the side of her brow. Her back was beginning to ache and she _refused_ to drop the pack when she'd managed this far, but if she didn't do something soon she'd be face to face with the enemy and she'd left behind the ammo to make room for the damn chocolate bars— _they'll never let me live this down._

Her eyes widened and Natsume's foot caught on a chunk of rock, sending her tumbling down and skidding across the ground. She quickly scrabbled to her feet, weighed down by the excess baggage, and she grinned darkly as the soldiers took aim at her fallen form. _Just around the corner and—_

Two clean shots echoed across the clearing with a resounding _bang_. Natsume blinked in wide surprise as the two men a few feet away crumpled to the floor, unmoving. Two pairs of boots were suddenly on either side of her and Natsume peered up as a shadow blocked the sunlight streaming down.

"Need a little help?" Akaashi's smooth voice cut over her heavy breathing, gun metal blue eyes regarding her in a mixture of curiosity and calm as he lowered the sniper rifle at his side.

"My hero," Natsume sighed, slumping down in relief. The full bag behind her left her awkwardly propped along the ground and Akaashi arched one fine brow at the pack behind her. "Thanks, Akaashi."

"Good work," Akaashi added to Kageyama, who had been standing beside the two.

The new sniper protégé quickly stood to attention, nodding sharply at Akaashi's praise. His back was rigid as a pole as he added, "T-Thank you, senpai!"

"I told you she'd be fine!" Voices filled the clearing and Natsume tipped her head back to where the rest of her squad were making their way around the corner, hopping over barricades and slinging their weapons over their shoulders.

Akaashi offered her a hand and Natsume gratefully took it, struggling to pull herself upright and Akaashi's eyes strayed once more to the bag slung over her shoulder, bulging and lumpy. "Kaito, what is—"

" _Kaito_ ," Daichi's voice cut above the clamor of voices and jeers and everyone fell silent as Natsume froze. Her eyes shakily darted from place to place, avoiding Daichi's gaze as his scuffed boots came to a halt in front of her. "Look at me, Lieutenant."

 _Yikes._ Natsume's eyes slowly trailed upwards, wincing at Daichi's hardened look. "You understand the mistake you just made, correct?"

"Yessir," Natsume mumbled. "I broke protocol and got sidetracked, lagging to the extraction point and not taking the proper safety measures."

A heavy sigh left Daichi's lips and he shook his head. Everyone shifted albeit awkwardly, some flashing her pitying looks. Oikawa's face was cool and unreadable, Iwaizumi silent beside him and just as quiet. Natsume waited, sensing that Daichi wasn't exactly satisfied with her answer when the head captain spoke up, "If that's what you believe, then I expect you'll take the steps to atone for your actions."

Natsume's shoulders slumped in relief, knees wobbly. _Thank god._ She'd go clean everyone's boots and do the other menial chores. That should be enough for what she'd done. Daichi motioned to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to go radio in for an extraction now that they'd all arrived, the others settling back and letting out small sighs of relief.

"What kept you, anyway?" Sugawara stepped forward, brows furrowed.

Natsume's eyes quickly brightened as she perked up, shuffling around and letting the bag on her back fall to the floor with a soft _thump_. "This!"

She unbuckled the top and stepped back so everyone could get a good look. Hinata and Kageyama who'd been lingering around sidled forward as Kuroo and Bokuto craned their necks for a glimpse, Sugawara crouched down and shuffled through the items, blinking in surprise as he pulled a bag out. "...flour?"

"You risked your life for _flour_?" Bokuto squawked.

"Uh, you _do_ realize we could just find that at the market, right?" Kuroo prompted, flashing Natsume a worried look as though she might've bumped her head without them knowing. "Or the cafeteria?"

"But not like this!" Natsume protested, bending down beside Sugawara and pulling out the rest of her haul. "Look! There's chocolate bars and chocolate chips—how long has it been since we've seen stuff like this? And candy you only see in the fancy stores in the better zones!"

Hinata's mouth fell open in awe, the younger recruit having come from one of the rougher districts far from the better zones. Kageyama looked mildly intrigued, peering over his fellow newbie. Bokuto and Kuroo still looked mildly unconvinced, debating between teasing the woman in front of them or checking her head for bumps. Sugawara still kneeled patiently beside her, examining the items in her bag with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Natsu-chan," Oikawa's fingers carded through her hair as he came to stand beside her, smoothing out her ponytail and flashing her a look of endearment. "You know we could just bring these things back for you if you'd just ask, it really is no trouble."

"I know," Natsume started, rubbing her arm as she glanced back hesitantly to all the items. "It's just that..."

Iwaizumi had his arms crossed over his chest, more curious than upset as he surveyed the items with faint interest. Akaashi, who'd remained silent through the entire ordeal bent down to pick up one of the sacks of flour, turning it over and blinking once.

"You wanted to make them yourself?" Akaashi guessed. Sugawara nodded in agreement, clearly having come to the same conclusion himself.

Everyone turned to Natsume with curious eyes, freezing at the expression on her face.

Natsume's cheeks were flushed a deep red, her eyes shining as a sheepish smile touched her lips and she rubbed the back of her head, tipping her head down slightly. "It was a silly though after all, huh?"

 _Snap._

"It's an amazing idea, K-Kaito-senpai!" Hinata quickly urged, eyes shining brightly as he bounced on his heels.

"I-Idiot! You don't need to tell her that!" Kageyama snapped. "She already knows it was a fine idea!"

"H-Hey, hey, hey! It's a totally awesome idea!" Bokuto crowed, hands waving wildly.

"So domestic," Kuroo teased.

"Still, you didn't need to go so far," Akaashi murmured, helping to put the items back into the bag as Sugawara nodded.

"It seems like it'll be fun though!"

"Ah, when Natsu-chan makes faces like that it's so cute," Oikawa sighed, but his brow was twitching in annoyance. "But it pisses me off that everyone else gets to see it too."

Ignoring Oikawa and choosing instead to kick him in the back of his knees, Iwaizumi patted Natsume's head. "I'm sure they'll turn out fine, yeah?"

Natsume's eyes brightened and she nodded eagerly, shooting up as she hauled the bag over her shoulder, only to nearly tip over from the sudden weight. Kuroo quickly snagged the bag with a grin, hauling it over his own shoulder instead and Natsume regained her footing, looking proud and beaming.

"They'll be the best cookies you guys have ever had!"

* * *

"Who actually has the time for this shit?"

Natsume was staring in disbelief at the mess on the counter in front of her. After trying and failing several times to get the mixture at the right consistency, she'd managed to spread a good amount of the batter all along the counter and on herself.

 _Baking is nothing like cooking._ Natsume grimaced, silently applauding all the bakers in the world for having the mental and physical fortitude to bake.

Regardless, there was no way she was giving up after everything she'd gone through to haul those damn ingredients here. Especially getting in trouble with Daichi— _these cookies should make up for that though._ Natsume proceeded to chop up the block of chocolate and slide them into the batter, picking up the wooden spoon and thrusting it deep into the sticky mess.

Originally Oikawa had wanted to spend time with her so he offered to help, but she sent Iwaizumi after him after the fifth time he tried to pull her apron free and murmured the usual sweet nothings in her ear. "Natsu-chan was so cute, I couldn't help myself— _ack_!" After that Hinata had bounced in and offered to help. He'd been so excited she couldn't say no, but it was clear was Kageyama was involved the two made it a competition to mix the fastest and she couldn't risk another batch so she sent them on their way as well.

Bokuto had loudly barged in asking if they were ready. So Natsume had given him a good pat on the head and told him to wait a little longer, to which he happily bounded off calling for Kuroo to spar with him. The later had slipped in, swiped a spoonful of the batter and sauntered off before she could do anything about it. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had stopped in the doorway at one point, watching for a bit until Tsukishima goaded her, reminding her not to burn the base down as she chucked a spoon at him. "So not cute at all." He and she had both muttered under their breaths.

At one point Sugawara had stopped by, waiting in the doorway for a moment before Natsume happily ushered him in. The two worked together for a bit before Sugawara was called away by Daichi for a mission briefing, the head captain gazing at her for a long moment before he turned away without another word.

Almost done, Natsume sat back and surveyed her work, an empty tray beside her and the oven already heating up. _Just have to taste it!_

"You've been busy," a smooth voice murmured, barely a few inches from her ear and Natsume let out a shriek, nearly jumping onto the counter and dropping her wooden spoon with a clatter.

She whirled around, meeting Akaashi's faintly amused look. His dark eyes flickered from her to the mess stretched across the countertop. Natsume's shoulders slumped in relief and she let air blow through her lips in a sigh. "Christ, Akaashi, you're like a ghost."

"Stealth is important for snipers," Akaashi peered a little over her shoulder, several inches taller than her already.

Natsume grumbled something about how it was needed at home and proceeded to swipe a finger through the sticky batter since she'd lost her spoon. She slipped it into her mouth, Akaashi watching quietly as she looked thoughtful and slipped her finger out with a _pop_.

"Good shit," Natsume nodded proudly, looking smug and happy as she swiped her finger through the batter once more. It _was_ good. She was almost tempted to just eat it like this. "Try it!"

Before she could slip her finger back into her mouth, slender fingers enclosed over her hand and guided her finger toward a waiting mouth. Natsume froze, gaping in disbelief as her finger slid through Akaashi's lips. Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson, steam puffing out of her head as she stuttered. "A-A-Akaashi—"

Half lidded eyes met her gaze, a mixture of amusement and mischief swirling in those dark depths. She felt his tongue curl along her finger, brushing and lapping at the batter until he pulled her finger away with a small _pop_.

Natsume short circuited, stumbling to find the right words as Akaashi hummed, fingers brushing soothingly over the top of her hand before he released her. "It's good."

Still a blubbering mess, Natsume held a hand over her inflamed cheeks. "Y-You could have just used your own…"

"My hands are dirty," Akaashi explained simply. Pushing off of the counter he turned and slid into a chair by the table, resting his head on his hand as he gave her a small smile. "Sorry to disturb."

Natsume's head spun and she grumbled to herself, turning around and hastily finishing up the cookies before anything else could happen. _I forget how sly Akaashi can be sometimes._ She ran a hand through her hair and blushed, inwardly groaning.

 _Damn, Akaashi and his pretty looks._

* * *

"They smell delicious, Natsume!"

Natsume waited patiently a little ways away, fingers interlocking as she watched somewhat nervously as her squad piled into the room. Deep inhales and eager looks were flashed toward the trays of cookies lined up along the table, some oddly shaped from the lack of a mold. _Please be good, please be good._ "Dig in, everyone!"

Without a second's hesitation, several hands lunged toward the cookies. Her eyes snapped from face to face, waiting for any sign as she hovered around the group until Bokuto finally shot up.

"These are amazing!" Bokuto exclaimed, bits of cookie and chocolate flying from his mouth. Kuroo shifted in disgust beside him, elbowing him in the side as he ate his own cookie.

"Close your mouth, idiot!"

"Kaito-senpai, they're delicious!" Hinata was starry eyed, shoveling more into his mouth. Beside him Kageyama was nodding eagerly, shoving cookies into his mouth just as fast as he and Hinata shoved each other to reach more.

"Thank god," Natsume slumped into a chair in relief. "It took me awhile to get the amounts right but hopefully I can do this more often, and maybe try other recipes too!"

"Good job," Iwaizumi praised, tossing the rest of his cookie into his mouth.

Natsume beamed, proud beyond belief and more relieved that it'd turned out well.

"Oh, fuck, close your mouth!" Kuroo groaned, holding his cookie away in disgust as he threw a look Bokuto's way.

The two-toned captain paused briefly, half a cookie pushed past his lips with his cheeks swelled up like balloons. He mulled something over before turning to Kuroo and opening his mouth, revealing all the half chewed cookies and Kuroo gagged, attempting to smack his face away. "You little—"

"I'm feeling more pumped up already!" Hinata cheered, chomping down another cookie as he stood in his chair. "We should go spar—"

"Idiot! Captain said to rest—"

"Then we can run!"

Kageyama didn't argue with that, the two recruits shoving their chairs aside and grabbing handfuls of cookies before the sprinted toward the open window. Lunging over the sill they hit the ground and let out loud cheers as they sprinted to the outer fencing to run laps.

"It's annoying how much energy they have," Oikawa commented offhandedly, playing with a cookie in his hand as he took a simple bite.

"You're annoying without any of that."

"I-Iwa-chan!"

"Sweets aren't even good for you," Tsukishima mumbled, leaning back in his chair as he typed away at a computer and analyzed something.

"Well, once in a while isn't bad," Yamaguchi smiled shyly, holding a cookie in his hands.

"Is that even a cookie?"

"I didn't have molds!" Natsume spat, glaring at Tsukishima and the younger male rolled his eyes.

"It's not that hard to make a ball of dough." His eyes glittered. "Or is it?"

"I didn't realize you knew how to make cookies," Sugawara commented as he reached for a glass of milk.

Kuroo broke out into laughter at that, his temporary action of strangling Bokuto coming to a halt. Beside him Kenma's brows were furrowed, more focused on the contraption in his hand as he reached for a cookie with the other.

Natsume leaned back in her chair, surveying the seen before her with shining eyes as she leaned back. Her eyes fluttered shut and she breathed a sigh of relief, letting the loud shouts and snide comments echo around in her head—home, she realized. This is what home sounds like.

She'd do anything to keep moments like these forever.

* * *

"Maybe I'm just lucky?"

Natsume pulled down the bandana that had been shielding her mouth for the thick cloud of smoke nearby. The echo of gunfire was several clicks away and she knew everyone else must be finishing off the tail end of enemy retreating. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were on a different mission today, and a handful of them had been shipped out first thing in the morning to handle a recent outbreak of rebel forces to the south.

Before her was the shattered remains of a bakery. The glass to the front window was shattered, shards of it scattered along the ground. She nimbly picked her way around the wreckage and eagerly slipped in, eyes set on the cabinets toward the back of the room.

She weaved around a countertop and set her rifle down beside her as she pulled the cupboards open. _They'll love another batch so soon after today's mission._

" _West side is clear,_ "Kuroo's voice responded back over her communicator.

" _Finishing up over here,_ " Sugawara responded.

"All clear here," Natsume reported back as well. _Don't want Daichi getting mad at me again._ "Hinata and Kageyama are fishing out the leftovers with Akaashi."

She listened around her for a moment and added, "Bokuto's finishing up to. Or it sounds like it."

" _Meet in ten,_ " Daichi commanded. " _No distractions._ "

"Yessir," Natsume grinned, spotting several packages of sugar and cake mix as she crouched down and reached in as far as the cupboard would let her.

Perhaps it'd been the static over her communicator or the faint echo of gunfire outside. Maybe she really was getting rusty and letting herself get distracted.

Natsume missed the soft crunch of footfalls on glass as she pulled a box of cake mix out of the cupboard, eyes shining. _They'll love this._

The cold metal of a gun pressed to the back of her head and Natsume froze, eyes locked on the box of cake mix in front of her. The gentle and soft _click_ of the gun behind her echoed loud and clear in her ears. Slowly, blood running cold, her eyes trailed down to the shard of glass beside her and she caught the glint of an enemy insignia.

A bitter smile touched her lips, fear filling her eyes and she swallowed.

 _Sorry guys._

 _Bang!_

* * *

 _Tip Number Nine:_ Enjoy the little things in life, but take care not to indulge.

* * *

"Looks like everything's finished over here!" Bokuto grinned, peering over the edge of a rooftop as he surveyed the ground before him for signs of any other enemy soldiers left.

" _Double up with Summer and head to the extraction point,_ " Daichi responded. " _Let's call it a day._ "

"Roger," Bokuto leapt down from the building, spinning in midair as he grasped onto a window ledge to lessen the force of the fall, then dropped the remaining feet.

Landing evenly he grinned, wiping his hands and pursing his lips to whistle as he reached to touch his communicator. "Summer, where ya at?"

Dull static met his response and Bokuto frowned, tapping his communicator. _Sawamura will give me hell if I broke another one._ "Summer?"

"One down, searching for more." Bokuto's eyes snapped to across the street where an enemy shoulder had just emerged from a beaten down bakery. "Calling in for reinforcements—"

Their eyes locked on each other for a split second. Before he could even draw his gun Bokuto was darting back and forth across the street and drawing his knife. Fear flashed in the man's eyes and he stumbled back before Bokuto was on him in seconds, knife flashing and blood splattering the floor.

The body before him fell with a crumple to the ground and Bokuto wiped his knife on his pants, sheathing it once more and grinning. "Scratch that. _Now_ we're clear."

He examined the fallen enemy before him for a brief moment before his brows furrowed and he focused on the blood pooling around his boots. _One down, searching for more?_ His eyes trailed to the blood on the enemy soldier's boots and he slowly stepped into the bakery, squinting at the dim lighting and kicking aside a fallen beam.

Amidst the shattered glass and broken tile, a pool of crimson was beginning to gather and seep across the floor. In a trance, Bokuto stepped forward and stopped at the small pair of boots sprawled across the floor, following the legs leading up to the limp body before him. Her ponytail was sitting around the pool of blood forming around her head and Bokuto stood there, staring with sightless golden eyes.

"Natsume?" Bokuto began, voice croaking slightly as he stared at the body before him.

Knees hit the floor, blood soaking into his pants as he stared in disbelief, hands beginning to shake.

Clutched loosely in her hand was a box of cake mix, her rifle carelessly tossed to the ground beside her. Blood was spilling around them rapidly and his shaking hands slowly reached forward and turned her around, eyes shut and face pale, her head thick and wet with blood.

" _Bokuto?_ " Sugawara inquired over the radio. " _Where are you two?_ "

"Guys," Bokuto whispered, voice uncharacteristically quiet as the entire radio line fell silent, waiting. "We need medics _now_."

" _What's wrong?_ " Kuroo's voice snapped, alarm coloring his tone and Bokuto could only stare at the limp body in front of him.

"Summer's been shot."

* * *

The air of the room before them was heavy.

The quiet, soft beeping of the machine pressed into the corner beside the bed was the only sound filling the room. Heads were held between hands or bowed, eyes staring into corners of the room or focusing solely on the single person in the bed before them.

An oxygen mask was strapped over Natsume's mouth, the slight clouding of fog on the clear plastic the only sign of life. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her head after several hours of an intense surgery to repair what had been damaged and save her life.

"It was a clean shot," Kiyoko had said softly. "She moved at just the last moment and it grazed the side of her head instead of killing her in that moment. He must've thought she was dead since it took her out."

"The brain—I mean, the head's a pretty important spot," Hinata had started shakily, eyes wide with disbelief and the corners of his eyes red from tears. "Will she be...okay?"

"Our biggest issue was how much blood she lost," Kiyoko smoothed out the paper on her clipboard, face a mask of calm before the intense eyes digging into her every word. "If Captain Bokuto had not found her when he did she would have bled out in several more minutes."

"When will she wake up?" Sugawara murmured, bodies tensing at his words and Kiyoko met their gaze evenly, eyes flickering only for the briefest of seconds.

"We don't know."

"She wouldn't want us like this," Kenma said softly, pressed in the corner of the room beside a pale faced and sniffling Hinata.

"Don't talk like that," Kageyama snapped. "You sound like she's—"

"He's right," Akaashi said quietly. "She wouldn't want us all waiting around in the room like this."

"What else are we supposed to do?" Kuroo muttered, hands clasped before him, his chair pressed against the back wall and he stared at the limp body in front of all of them. "Go on and hope for the best?"

"We don't know when she'll wake up." Sugawara added, face torn as his hands curled into fists. "We have to... We have to hope for the best." _It's all we can do._

The medical wing had been cleared aside for the large group of men to crowd the biggest room. Though Kiyoko who'd stayed for a while was called away to tend to other patients, at one point Yachi had run around the entire room handing them all water and reminding them to take care of themselves. No missions had headed their way after their return back. Natsume had been flown back in their fastest chopper with the best pilot, Terushima's eyes focused solely on the path ahead of him.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had left to go radio in the news to Ukai and everyone else who hadn't been present. After a long look at Natsume's lifeless body Tsukishima had turned away with a sniffling Yamaguchi at his side.

"That look doesn't suit her."

Bokuto was sitting with his knees pulled tight to his chest against the wall, staring dully ahead of him. Kuroo was running a hand through his hair over and over again before pressing the heel of his palms to his eyes with a heavy sigh.

Sawamura sat, in a chair pressed back against the back wall of the room, dead center before the bed in front of him and he stared intently at the monitor beeping slowly beside Natsume's bed.

The heavy clatter of boots on tile echoed around the hallway. A few eyes flickered to the door where a soft voice started, "Sir, please wait a moment—"

The door swung open at the hinges, wild eyed and bloodied, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepped into the room. Neither of the two had changed from their uniforms, blood still coloring their boots and rifles hanging loosely at their sides.

"What happened?" Oikawa said sharply.

When there was no response fury filled his eyes and his gaze finally snapped to the single bed in the middle of the room.

The rifle at his side hit the floor with a loud clatter and he was clutching at the rails of the bed. He was silent, drinking in the limp and pale form of Natsume strung up to several wires. Not a single word was uttered and his face was unreadable to everyone else as he stared down at the body before him. Iwaizumi slowly let his gun fall from his grip, eyes staying on Natsume's form for what seemed like an eternity before he let his gaze fall on the monitor.

Oikawa cleared the distance between himself and Bokuto in seconds, fisting a hand into his collar and shoving him upwards with ferocious strength. "What the _fuck_ happened out there?"

Bokuto's eyes focused dully on Natsume's form before they flickered to Oikawa's darkened irises, fury and murderous intent shining clear as day through them.

" _He's pretty sneaky."_

" _He means well," Natsume had paused before laughing sheepishly. "But as much as I hate to say it, he's selfish enough that things that shouldn't be done... Well..."_

"I heard," Oikawa started slowly, voice dripping with lethal venom. "You were the one that found her."

Bokuto remained silent and Oikawa shoved him against the wall, fingers digging into cloth and skin as he snarled, " _You_ were the one with her. So tell me, _how could you let her end up like this_?"

Iwaizumi's voice of reason didn't fill the room. His head was tilted downwards, staring quietly at Natsume's small body, fingers gripping the railing of her bed so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Stop," Kuroo's voice echoed out instead, tired eyes flashing at he stared at Oikawa. "He saved her."

"He could've prevented all of this!" Oikawa snarled, shoving Bokuto to the side.

Golden eyes flashed and he whirled around Oikawa. "You weren't even _there_."

Oikawa's hand snapped to the knife at his side and Bokuto's entire body coiled, tense and ready and waiting to release all the tension that had filled his body.

"What happened?"

Iwaizumi's voice cut through the room, but his eyes weren't focused on Oikawa or Bokuto.

Sawamura inhaled and exhaled, pulling his hands away from his face and meeting Iwaizumi's burning gaze calmly.

"She was gathering supplies at a bakery," he said quietly. "Didn't even realize he was there."

"Never," Oikawa snarled, anger and fury rippling through him as he crowded beside Iwaizumi, fishing under the covers and snatching Natsume's hand in his own. "We're never leaving her again, never leaving her to you guys again—"

"She's stable," Sugawara murmured. "We just don't know when she'll wake up."

 _If._

"Wake up," Oikawa demanded quietly, voice rising as he repeated. "Wake up. _Wake up._ You're not allowed to go anywhere. _Wake up._ "

His shout filled the room and echoed down the hallway as Iwaizumi sank to his knees, shoulders hunched and hands gripping the railing for anything— _something_ to keep him rooted to this world.

 _WAKE UP._

* * *

"I don't think I'm supposed to be here."

Natsume was staring at the weird flicker of darkness several feet away. Grass tickled her bare feet and an endless cosmos of stars was stretched out above her head, stars shooting across the sky and something ethereal filling the air around her.

But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to take in what seemed as though it would normally be a beautiful sight. Only a few feet away behind her a soft, warm light was streaming through a break in the trees, but her eyes were transfixed on the darkness in front of her.

"Everyone thinks that."

She turned at the familiar voice and paused, staring curiously at a grinning Oikawa. His eyes glittered and she was stunned for a moment at how _handsome_ he simply looked in this moment, with soft and thick brown locks she grudgingly loved to run her hands through and those milk chocolate eyes watching her intently.

"I'm pretty sure though," Natsume's eyes turned to the darkness again. "I think I need to go there."

"It's a lot easier if you come this way, you know."

She turned again and stared quietly as Iwaizumi gazed back at her, eyes nonchalant and hands in his pockets, waiting. Iwaizumi was also handsome but he looked _amazing_ right now despite his simple stance.

"I feel like you're right," she admitted, but she took a step toward the darkness anyway.

"Will I see you again?"

She turned and met Hinata's shining eyes, a wide smile on his lips as he stood; waiting.

"I want to say no," Natsume gave him a smile in return. "But I probably will, won't I?"

"If it's you," Kuroo was facing her now. "Then without a doubt."

Natsume stopped on her way to the darkness, staring at Sugawara's waiting form. "Is it going to go through all of them?"

"As many as we can get through," Sugawara smiled warmly.

She drank in his form, turning to stare at the soft light behind him and turning back to the darkness in front of her.

"Just a little doesn't hurt, right?" Tsukishima prompted.

 _I don't want to stick around for that._ Natsume tossed a careless wave over her shoulder and stepped forward. "Until next time."

"Goodbye, Natsume."

* * *

"I think..." Natsume's soft voice filled the room, croaking and raspy from the lack of use.

Her head hurt. A lot. More than she'd ever had it hurt before. She also felt weak. _I hate feeling weak._ Her eyes sluggishly focused instead on the blaring lights above her and she weakly craned her head to the side, taking in all the bodies of her favorite people in the world— _I love them_ —and the way their eyes were snapping to her in disbelief.

The grip on her hand was now painfully tight and she managed a smile around the mask covering her face, tired eyes taking in Oikawa's tear streaked face and Iwaizumi's haunted look of disbelief and relief.

"I think... I saw the reaper."

Sighs of relief, laughs of disbelief, and choked sobs filled the room. Natsume realized she didn't really like this sound but she'd take hearing anything over the soft wind and humming in the world she'd just left. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt hands gripping both her own, felt fingers brushing aside her hair and she sighed, a shaky smile on her lips and tears streaking down her cheeks.

 _No more cookies for a while, I guess._

* * *

 **Honestly didn't mean for it to make such a sharp turn, but it was a scene playing around in my head and hey, can't forget Natsume can be an idiot sometimes too. :')**

 **I promise next chapter will be much happier ;)**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Thank you for all the kind feedback and the ideas! I'll definitely do my best to get through most of the suggestions. I hope you guys are having as much fun with this story as I am and that you all continue to read, thank you so much for all your support and happy holidays!**

 **Marshmellow-**

 **-OUT!**


	8. We'll be alright

**Happy New year!**

 **I do not own Haikyuu.**

* * *

 **Natsume's Guide to Crows, Owls, and Kings**

Chapter Eight:

We'll be alright

* * *

 _Tip Number Ten:_ Communication is important.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Cards scattered across the linen sheets and Natsume groaned, leaning back into the medical bed as she gazed helplessly at the cards in front of her.

"I have a good poker face." Akaashi replied simply, gathering the cards together and adding his winning hand to the mix as he began to shuffle.

" _Too_ good," Natsume tugged at the bandages around her arm, Akaashi's eyes flickering to her arm with the movement as she sighed. "Good thing we're not betting anything or I'd be broke by now."

"We can always raise the stakes," Akaashi added, letting the cards fall in an even bridge into his waiting hand.

Natsume gave him a pointed look at the smoothness of his shuffling and he handed her the deck. Eyes brightening, Natsume shuffled through the cards and began to hum quietly, a pleased smile on her lips.

"How have the latest missions been going?"

"Haven't been deployed as much," Akaashi responded quietly, seated in a chair beside her bed as he idly watched her bandaged fingers move across the deck. "Team Gorilla, Meat and Fish, and Sawamura were deployed and did heavy damage along the enemy lines. Things have been silent since then."

"That's good," Natsume frowned as a card slipped from the deck and she reached to grab it back. "Hopefully by the time things start up again I should be good and ready to go."

Gun metal blue eyes stayed locked on her form, and Natsume refused to meet his gaze. "You know I'll have to go back."

"I do," Akaashi answered without missing a beat. "I hope it will be in better conditions, though."

Natsume's eyes flickered at that, the injuries still leaving a dull ache on her body and far, far from her mind.

The sooner she was back out there, the sooner she could be making a difference.

"I have a mission debriefing with Captain Bokuto in a few minutes," Akaashi stood, moving the chair back to its original position along the wall and Natsume couldn't help but feel a little pang of sadness in her chest at the thought of being stuck in this room by herself again.

She hated being alone.

Soft fingers glided across her forehead and Natsume jolted, eyes snapping up and becoming ensnared in those swirling irises of his as Akaashi leaned forward slightly, eyes never leaving hers.

"Get some rest, Kaito-san."

The barest hints of a blush dusted her cheeks and Akaashi offered a half smile before he pulled away, making his way to the door and adding over his shoulder—

"I didn't mean the war to be in better conditions, by the way."

 _Click._

* * *

Thankfully, Natsume's boredom didn't last long.

Just as the solider had begun to consider how much damage she could take hobbling down the halls and sneaking outside to get some fresh air, the door to her room swung open wide and a familiar bundle of orange energy came barreling in, eyes bright and smile wide with his shadow at his heels.

"Hinata!" Natsume shifted to sit up in her bed, a wide smile touching her lips as Hinata bounded into her room and Kageyama closed the door after them. "What brings you guys here?"

"We had a few hours free before evening practice!" Hinata cheered, bounding over to her bed with a face that was positively beaming.

"...How are you?" Kageyama inquired, eyes zeroing in on Natsume's bandages and she waved him off.

"A lot better, don't worry."

It'd been about a few days since she'd awoken from her supposed "coma", though Kiyoko had explained it was more of a temporary unconsciousness. After several long hours of convincing the men in Natsume's room that she was _fine_ and wasn't going to die if they left, she'd finally had a moment of peace to herself.

In a few minutes after that, Natsume had curled into a ball, tears streaking down her face as she clutched her injured arm and berated herself for how useless and stupid she'd been.

Though in the short span of time, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been the ones to dominate her room. She'd had to fight through hell and back to try and get Oikawa away—who'd gone so far as to threaten to chain her to the bed if she even _thought_ about going anywhere while they were gone on the mission—and Iwaizumi had merely been silent, fingers brushing hers before he slipped out the door.

 _I need to talk to him._ Oikawa, sneaky as he was, was still far more expressive with the things he felt than Iwaizumi was. _Make sure he's all right._

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Hinata inquired cheerfully, hopping up and down beside her bed while Kageyama pulled a chair over. "We could play a game—or I could grab you something to eat!"

"To be honest, the one thing I want the most right now is some fresh air," Natsume sighed, looking ruefully toward the shut door. "But I have a feeling if I take a foot outside that door and the wrong people catch me I'll be tackled to the ground."

"But you're better now, right?" Hinata inquired, brows furrowing as his eyes wildly scanned up and down her body.

"Without a doubt," Natsume teasingly flexed her arm in response and grinned. "Honestly, I could go out and train now and _really_ start getting my body into shape, but—"

"But you should make sure you're properly healed," Kageyama protested. "There's no need for you out there right now—"

"Kageyama!" Hinata hissed, slapping his friend on the back and Kageyama whirled around.

"What the hell was that for you shrimp—"

"You can't say things like that! You'll hurt Kaito-senpai's feelings!"

"But that's not what I meant!"

"I really don't mind," Natsume smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I understand the mission Tooru and Hajime went on with the others really helped set things forward. But still..."

Her eyes went a little faraway and both Hinata and Kageyama paused, growing silent as she gripped the edge of her bed sheets. "Until this war is over, no one rests."

"K-Natsume-senpai!" Hinata shouted, and Natsume turned to him curiously.

"I'm right here, Hinata, no need to shout—"

"I promise that next time, I'll protect you!" Hinata exclaimed, reaching forward and clasping one of her hands in both of his, and Natsume blinked with wide eyes. "I-I won't let anything like this happen to you ever again!"

"I-I-Idiot!" Kageyama snapped. "You can't even do anything! _I'll_ be the one to protect everyone. Just watch! I'll surpass even Captain Oikawa and—"

"Yeah, right!"

The two grappled with each other, throwing insults this way and that. Natsume watched the two of them with wide eyes before her lips curled upwards, a loud laugh leaving her lips and they turned to her with comically quizzical expressions.

"I'll take you two on that, then," Natsume giggled, bringing a hand to her mouth and throwing them a cheeky grin. "But I think _I'll_ be the one protecting you two in the end."

"Y-You're on!"

"I'll be the best, you'll see!"

* * *

"You asked to see me?"

The door to Natsume's room swung shut with a quiet _click_. Sawamura Daichi stood only a little ways from the door, a small smile on his lips, eyes tired and shoulders slumped at the corners. He was still clad in his uniform, dust coating the edges and mud caked on the edge of his boots. Natsume figured this must've meant that Oikawa and Iwaizumi would be back soon as well, and she needed to make the time she had left worth it.

"I was getting visits from everyone else, but I hadn't seen you yet," Natsume murmured softly.  
"As conceited as that may sound."

"Not conceited," Daichi shook his head, a smile that didn't reach his eyes playing on his lips. "There's just a lot of people here who care about you."

The room was quiet. Daichi's eyes silently surveyed the left over damage on her body. A bandage was still wrapped thickly around her head, making her hair fall in uneven clumps around her. His gaze followed down to the bandages around her arm and covering her fingers.

"You look better."

"I feel better."

The silence grew thicker, and Daichi's eyes turned downwards. A soft, heavy sigh left his lips, and while he looked as though he wanted nothing more than to take a seat somewhere, he began to turn. "If you don't mind, Kaito, I've got a mission briefing to finish so I'll just—"

There was a loud clatter and the rattle of metal. Daichi whirled around and his eyes widened as Natsume clambered out of bed, face wincing with the effort of trying to keep herself upright. "Kaito! What do you think you're—"

"I'm sorry, Captain Sawamura." Daichi froze, hands hovering in place as Natsume slowly lowered herself to the floor.

Bowing her head, Natsume gripped her legs and kneeled. "I'm sorry; for jeparodizing the mission, for getting in everyone's way, for causing more trouble than needed—all of it, I formally apologized. I am willing to take whatever punishment you see fit for my careless actions."

The faint sound of metal clanking and nurses chatting filled the stagnant air. Natsume held her breath, brows furrowed and eyes trained hard on the floor in front of her, unable to see Daichi's face.

"That's a lie," Daichi said finally, and Natsume's head shot up. "There's one punishment I would like to give, but I know you won't take it."

Her eyes flickered, a small smile curling on the corner of her lips. "If you are referring to resigning from my post, then yes, I further apologize, Captain Sawamura. I would not be able to do such a thing. Nor do I see the need too."

"I have a handful of people arguing otherwise," Daichi added.

"They'd miss me too much." Natsume shot back.

"Not as much as they'd miss you if you were gone for good."

The silence was heavy, suffocating. Natsume remained still, not a single word leaving her lips as Daichi looked at her for a long time.

Slowly, soft footsteps echoed around the room, and Natsume waited as Daichi came to a halt before her. A hand reached outwards and she willed herself not to flinch—this was Daichi after all, her captain, the one man she knew everyone in this facility was able to rely on no matter what. His fingers found purchase in her hair and he gave it a gentle ruffle, eyes tired and shoulders slumping from the fatigue of the last few days.

"Apology accepted, second lieutenant Kaito." Natsume's eyes peered upwards hesitantly, and she felt all the anxiety in her body escape at the sight of his soft smile. "Take care of yourself, alright?"

" _Just take care of yourself for me."_

Natsume froze, eyes flickering for a brief moment until she paused, Daichi's grip on her head growing tighter and her face began to pale. "S-Sawamura, that kinda hurts—"

"I hope you realize, _lieutenant_ ," Natsume jerked, face an ashen white as she shakily peered upwards and found Daichi grinning down at her, face shadowed by the thin lighting.

"That I _will_ come up with a suitable punishment."

"Y-Yessir."

* * *

"Oho~ Is the kitten making a brave escape?"

Natsume jerked, nearly screaming had she not clamped her hands over her mouth. The action forced her to lose hold of her crutches though and she wobbled, staggering forward until an arm curled around her waist and kept her grounded. She arched her head back, meeting Kuroo's mischievous gaze and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god it's just you."

"Just me?" Kuroo grinned, eyes flickering almost dangerously. "Last I checked, you're supposed to be in bed for another week, aren't you?"

" _Five_ more days, actually." Natsume patted his arm and Kuroo kept his hold on her, using his foot to step on the tip of the crutch and swing it upwards.

He smoothly grasped it with his free hand and Natsume clapped in response, reaching for the crutch until Kuroo pulled it out of reach. "Oh, come on—I don't have a lot of time! I barely convinced Shima to radio me the gorilla duos coordinates so I could sneak out."

"Oh? How sneaky," Kuroo grinned, cat-like eyes peering at her through the mess of his bedhead. Natsume felt herself stiffen slightly, eyeing him warily.

"Well, if you don't mind now, could you pick up that second crutch and hand me that one, please? I've got some things I need to take care of—"

"Like training?" Kuroo's grin widened and Natsume's eyes went wide, panic coloring her face when her feet began to leave the ground.

"K-Kuroo, come on now, don't tell me—"

"Sorry, kitten," Kuroo hoisted Natsume upwards, arm curled tight around her to keep her steady over his shoulder. "If you're supposed to be in bed, then bed's where you're gonna stay. Can't have you bleeding out on us again."

"No, that's not it!" Natsume protested, grabbing at his shoulders and trying to swat the back of his head. "Kuroo! C'mon, you're supposed to help me out here!"

"And let you have a date with death again?" Kuroo joked. Natsume paused at the throatiness of his words, softening up at the way his hand gripped her body a little tighter. "No thanks."

"I need to see Bo," Natsume said quietly, and Kuroo paused in his steps. "He... I know he was the one that found me, and he hasn't said anything since. I just... I just want to talk to him, you know?"

Kuroo's silence continued and Natsume's hand smoothed over his back, tracing invisible scars and she gripped the fabric of his shirt a little tighter. "Please?"

The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed in her ears, and Natsume squawked as she was heaved over Kuroo's shoulder, her feet touching the ground. A wide smile instantly split apart her lips, and the dry expression on Kuroo's face spoke volumes as he handed her the crutches.

"If you get in trouble it's not my fault."

"I think I can handle it."

"I'm not saving you from that gorilla."

"You wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

Kuroo's foot kicked her crutch and Natsume wobbled, sucking in a sharp breath as he flashed her a crooked grin, canine glinting in the light as his eyes peered down at her. "Don't push your luck, kitten. I'm only doing this for my bro."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Natsume's lips widened and she quickly turned, hobbling down the hallway. "I owe you one!"

"You know I'll collect~"

* * *

Natsume had been more concerned that she'd run into people she didn't need to see on her search for Bokuto, but finding the salt and pepper haired male was surprisingly easier than expected.

 _Probably life cutting me some slack._ Natsume grinned at the thought, eyes zeroed in on the tall and muscled male walked only a few feet from her, half a piece of toast shoved between his lips and a fistful of papers in his hand. Her eyes brightened, glad to see he was at least still moving—though it wasn't as though this war waited for anyone anyway. "Bo!"

She watched Bokuto cough, choking on his piece of toast as his head whipped wildly around. She tapped her crutches on the ground and Bokuto whirled around, eyes growing comically wide as he hacked, the toast falling from his lips. "N-Natsume?"

"Bo!" Natsume hobbled forward with a little difficulty, but Bokuto met her the rest of the way in a few long strides. He stared down at her, eyes wide with disbelief and the corner of his mouth tugging upwards.

"What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" Bokuto's hands reached forward before halting midway. Natsume paused, watching as something flickered through his eyes and his hands fell to his sides. "You... You're still hurt, yeah? We should get you back. C'mon, I'll even carry you."

Bokuto made a move to scoop her up, but Natsume raised a crutch and pushed back at his stomach. Bokuto blinked, looking adorably confused as he remained a crutch length away from her. "Natsume?"

"You haven't visited me yet," Natsume said softly. "I'm hurt, Bo."

The corners of Bokuto's lips twitched, fiercely golden eyes meeting her gaze, and she took in the dark circles rimming the edges and the stress lines creased across his brow.

"I did," Bokuto grinned, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Well, as long as I could until Oiks threatened to throttle me."

"You could've taken him," Natsume pushed at him with her crutch a little harder and Bokuto's hand reached up to grab the end of her crutch, gripping it tightly.

"I just—"

"It wasn't your fault."

Bokuto halted, eyes snapping to meet Natsume's steady gaze. Not a single emotion was revealed behind her eyes as she continued to gaze at him, maroon irises warm and soft. "You saved me, Bo."

Bokuto's grip tightened on her crutch, knuckles turning white. "You shouldn't have needed to be saved."

"But I was stupid and needed help," Natsume set her crutch down and Bokuto let it fall to floor. Natsume took a hesitant step forward, reaching up as she shouldered her crutch beneath her and stretched her hand outwards.

Bokuto didn't move, usually bright eyes looking a little pained and hesitant. She smiled, her bandaged fingers curling around his cheek and a hand quickly shot up, gripping hers tightly.

"You're my hero, Bo," Natsume said softly, eyes impossibly warm. "Okay?"

Bokuto's lips pulled back as he ground his teeth. Small pricks of tears formed at the corner of his eyes and he nodded. "Okay."

"C'mon, don't be like Tooru," Natsume teased, gripping his hand back in response as she beamed up at him, Bokuto nodding gruffly. "You're no crybaby."

"Not crying," Bokuto rasped. "Just choked up."

Natsume felt her heart warmed at the idea that one of her comrades had cared deeply enough about her to feel so much. Her eyes dropped slightly, hating that it was her own stupidity and selfishness that had caused all of this. _I have to work harder and make it up to them._

"Want to get some food?" Natsume proposed, and Bokuto instantly perked up beside her. "They always bring me _porridge_ and I'm dying to have some meat—"

"Natsume?"

The breathless whisper of her name made Natsume freeze. All the blood drained from her face as she slowly turned over her shoulder, body beginning to tremble as Bokuto looked up as well.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood stock still at the end of the hallway. Iwaizumi's eyes were wide in surprise, quickly taking in the scene before him as understanding colored his features. Dirt smeared over his cheeks, dust and flecks of what looked to be dried blood cluttered his uniform. Natsume realized the two of them must have arrived home earlier than planned.

" _Natsu-chan?_ " Natsume jolted, eyes locking with Oikawa's disbelieving irises as he began to take long strides forward. His gaze darted between Bokuto to her, and to the crutches and bandages and she saw his face contort into one of fierceness, reminding her of a gorilla as he stormed toward her.

Natsume balked, Bokuto opening his mouth to respond, but before Oikawa could even reach her, his hands stretching out to grab hold of her, Natsume acted.

A single crutch swung outwards, smacking straight into Oikawa's chest. The solider squawked, staggering backwards in surprise as he grasped the metal tool in his hands. Oikawa blinked once, momentarily halted while behind him Iwaizumi slapped his forehead. Natsume didn't waste a single moment, hobbling forward with her single crutch, eyes set on the door at the end hall and very well intending to barricade herself inside.

She only made it a few steps before her crutch was kicked out from under her and she let out a screech of surprise, arms flailing outwards until hands gripped her waist and whirled her around. Natsume's face paled when she came face to face with Oikawa, eyes wild and silken locks tousled from the mission.

"What are you doing out here?" Oikawa snarled, fingers digging tightly into her hips and she winced as he jerked her closer. "You're not supposed to be out of that room—you're not supposed to go anywhere!"

"I'm not under arrest, jesus," Natsume rolled her eyes, using a hand to shove at his chest but Oikawa didn't budge. "I was _hurt_. People _heal_ , I'm not some cripple—"

"You're not _healed_ ," Oikawa snapped, fingers roughly shoving her hair back and Natsume hissed as he revealed the fresh bandages around her head. "Did you forget about _this_?"

"I'm fine!" Natsume shoved his hand aside and Oikawa snatched her hand into his, gripping it tightly. "I just wanted to get some fresh air and—"

"Then you could've waited for us," Oikawa began heatedly. "We're not letting you out of our sight ever again—"

" _Tooru_." Natsume snatched her hand back and Oikawa reached for it once more, but she brought it close to her chest. "You _know_ that isn't how this works. It's trust in everyone and understanding that things like this are going to happen—"

"We let you out of our sight and look what happened," Oikawa practically sneered, snatching her hand roughly and gripping it tightly, fingers forcefully slipping through hers. "We're leaving you with no one but—"

"Oikawa, _chill_ ," a rough hand pulled Oikawa's shoulder back and Oikawa's eyes snapped to Bokuto, turning steely and intense as he narrowed his gaze. "Natsume's a part of this _team_ , no one's going to let this happen again."

"That's _rich_ ," Oikawa snarled, fury lining his handsome features as he took a dangerous step forward and Bokuto's eyes narrowed. "Coming from _you_."

Before another word could be said, Natsume mindfully moved aside a bit so she could catch herself. Oikawa reached for her as she moved, only to stagger forward with a cry of surprise as Iwaizumi's hand came roughly down at the top of his head. Oikawa whirled around in disbelief, looking utterly betrayed as Iwaizumi merely flashed him a look of annoyance.

"Will you shut up, already? We need to head to the debriefing."

"But Iwa-chan—"'

"She's an adult, she knows what she's doing," Iwaizumi snapped, rolling his eyes as he added. "Most of the time."

"You can't be—"

"We'll be fine."

Oikawa's brows furrow and he looks as though he's about to protest further, lips curling back in the beginning of a snarl, but Iwaizumi wasted no time in delivering a swift smack to his head once more.

"Now let's go before you cause any more trouble, Shittykawa." Iwaizumi's hand roughly fisted the back of Oikawa's uniform and shoved him forward. Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, eyes flashing to Natsume's intently with a promise, and she shakily waved in response, figuring she could always just deal with the consequences later.

Iwaizumi's free hand shot out and he punched Bokuto's shoulder, not sparing the other captain a glance as he merely continued onward without another word.

" _I'm trusting you next time."_

"Iwa-chan's a pretty cool guy, huh?" Bokuto said finally, as he picked up Natsume's crutches and the two of them watched as the gorilla duo disappeared around the corner, Oikawa's loud protests still echoing.

"Yeah," Natsume agreed, adjusting her crutches as she added, "and handsome."

"Am I handsome too?"

"Nah, you're just cute."

"What about Oikawa?"

"He's a gorilla."

"But Natsume~" Bokuto whined, tugging at the corner of her shirt as Natsume began to hobble off and he kept even pace with her. "I want to be handsome to you too!"

"Mmm, maybe if you looked more like Terushima."

" _What?_ "

"Or Akaashi?"

"N-Natsume!"

"C'mon, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

* * *

 _Tip Number Ten:_ Communication is important, it's the only way to get our feelings across.

* * *

 **Oh my god I meant to update this and the other stories so much sooner but I've just been writing for them and not posting anything because I wasn't happy with the way they came out and blurgh but now it's a lil better and I'm going to update the others soon ;)**

 **Thank you all for the support and for reading! Honestly makes all these hours writing worth it to know someone's enjoying the ride along with me and you guys are literally the best :)**

 **For anyone interested, I've made an archive of our own account by the name of alkhale where I'm posting all my reader inserts, currently there's two rn and one's a Iwaizumi/reader/Oikawa omegaverse fic ;)**

 **The amazing** dinachuus-art **found on tumblr has also done the amazing and did a fantastic piece of fan art for Natsume if any of you in interested in seeing!**

 **Hope that those of you who celebrate had an amazing lunar new year!**

 ** **Thanks for reading!****

 ** **Marshmellow-****

 ** **-OUT!****


End file.
